Man Behind the Curtain
by silente64
Summary: After making the world his enemy, Vlad couldn't come back...unless he could make them all forget. With the help of a wishing ghost, of course.
1. The Curtain Rises

A/N: Time for a new story, a fresh start. I liked PP for the romantic closure but the plotline was so cliché. It was funny that Vlad ruined himself for greed and got nothing in the end but to appear as a cliché villain. But what if he could get a second chance by making people forget his revealed identity? Please stay tuned for angst, drama, romance, and possible redemption as we explore Vlad's schemes, their unexpected consequences, and how they affect the lives of Danny and others. Now onto the show…

Chapter 1: The Curtain Rises

Vlad Masters was one unhappy camper. He was currently out in space, forced to admire the stars for hours on end on a small planet that was _not_ fit for a king. There was no technology, no Maddie hologram, and no Maddie the cat. And who would guess, the Earth was not blown to bits, as far as he could tell. Young Daniel probably figured something out, as he usually did. He was probably living it up right now, he was sure of it, while he sat in the dark recesses of a science fiction writer's idea of time out. One could say that he had a lot of time on his hands, out here in the open. It was like camping, only emptier and much colder. There was no nature of any sort, and his only friends were burning piles of rock miles and miles away. To Vlad, this was pure torture as he was not an astronomy fan. Here he was, stuck in his ghost form since his human form would die instantly in this hostile, no air environment. He had not had food or water for days, and could feel his insides withering. Would he… die out here?

"Where did I go wrong?" he said with a forlorn sigh, pouting on his small throne of a rock.

He was talking to himself a lot lately with nothing to do but think, over and over and over. All that time spent planning and plotting… for what? His goal had changed three times! First, all he wanted was to gain another chance with Maddie, dear Maddie. So what if she was married and had two kids? He was fully willing to accept them. He had much in common with the young Daniel; they were both victims of the cruel, flawed technology that only a certain Jack could do. It was pure sinister if you asked him, but no, Jack was the good one and _he_ was evil. Even though it was Jack that made him half ghost in the first place! And Jasmine was not half bad; from what he heard of her she had a good head on her shoulders and her intellect would only help him in the long run. He and the three of them could have been _family_.

"I deserve a family… the family that I could have had if not for _Jack Fenton_!"

After his attempt at humiliating Jack at the reunion failed, once he learned the little badger's true identity he tried to get him to understand and accept Vlad as a father figure. He was willing to teach the boy all he knew about ghost powers, things that he had to find out on his own during countless bleak days. With Daniel at his side, soon Maddie would be his! She would see how much better he was than Jack, and kick him to the curb where he belonged. _His_ inventions were much more interesting and fully tested. He was as fit as a fiddle with a stylish appearance, and he had plenty of money for what it was worth. So what if he stole a few thousand to start his investment fund. How would he know he would become heir to the Wisconsin Dairy King? That uncle of his never told him he'd put him on the will before he conked out…not that he regretted stealing or anything. He paid those banks back, secretly, so no one was the wiser. It was _borrowed_ , not stolen.

"I am _not_ evil. No one just took the time to get to know me. I tried to let them in, I did try…"

The problem was that Daniel only saw the worst in him, so things quickly made a turn for the worse. First, he invented insults, typical for a teen, calling him things like 'fruit loop' that got on his last nerves. Being called 'Uncle Vlad' was heartwarming at first, before he discovered Daniel's more sarcastic intentions. Then one day, he and Maddie, the love of his life, had shown up at his mansion, which was arranged by him of course, but that badger turned poor Maddie against him, he was convinced of it. Hurt, he had to give it up. If he couldn't change that boy's bad will against him… well who can influence a teenager when he sets his mind against it, right? He would have to…give up on Maddie. So he begrudgingly took up the boy's suggestion: get a cat. He named her Maddie, treated her with kindness and affection. But he was still empty…he still wanted a family.

"It's Jack's fault I am all alone, without the love of my life…"

He had heard how taking care of children could positively affect people…he pored over articles of adoptive parents and those who reconnected with lost children to discover a joy in life they never had. He wanted a taste of that joy…he did not want to suffer forever as only half a person. The problem was once he had gotten to know Daniel, albeit in an antagonistic manner, when he thought of the perfect son all he could think of was him. He could not force him to come, so he thought of the next best option: cloning. At first he tried to get a replacement for Maddie. If he couldn't have the real thing, why not try virtual? He spent countless dollars developing a high tech and state of the art computer system, complete with AI and holographic projection, but it was _too_ perfect. The AI Maddie was still in love with Jack, so much so that she made a Jack program on his system! He had to silence that aspect of her, but it only made her buggy, staticky…incomplete.

The defective Maddie hologram was soothing, in her own way. She said things he could only _dream_ Maddie would say to him: complements, praise, words of affection…but it was still empty. He still talked to Maddie the cat, but it was getting so mundane. He wanted a real person by his side, someone who cared if he lived or died. He wanted a son…and if Daniel couldn't be it, he would make his own Daniel.

"Half human, half ghost, like me. Someone who understands my troubles…the perfect son."

It was not that he did not understand the more touchy and inhumane aspects of cloning, but he was desperate. Valerie's suit was convenient to exploit; she would be unknowingly collecting Daniel's DNA samples while getting her revenge: a win-win situation for the both of them. He would age the clone to around twelve years old… old enough to know right from wrong, yet not quite old enough to rebel. However, even though he thought the collection process was full-proof and had all the research required for clone creation, the project was an absolute failure.

The first clone was a grotesque mass of ectoplasm and bone. To the dumpster. The second, equally tragic. He revised the collection system and went onto the next stage of the trial. The next batch of clones were all wrong… too large, too small, some parts bigger than the other… and then the girl, for Pete's sake. How did he get a girl from cloning a guy? It was impossible...unless he somehow had deleted a Y chromosome, creating a Turner's syndrome situation. At least she was proportionate after exiting the aging chamber. He named her Danielle and she quickly called him Daddy with the most adorable voice. It warmed his heart. But he couldn't help but wonder what the issue was with his cloning system, so he set off to confirm his suspicions of a mistake in the gene-splicing process. Once he obtained a sample of her DNA, he tested it against the original for genetic abnormalities only to find a bigger problem: the original sample was contaminated. These were two different helixes from two different people of two different genders!

"How did it happen? Was my sample collector not working correctly?"

No, he checked it. It was designed to get a clothing sample that would be blasted off while she attacked. …The clothing. That was the problem! Danny Phantom must have had contact with some female before Valerie engaged him in combat. Maybe one of his little friends at school…not that he was concerned in the least. He backdated to the previous samples. Those too were contaminated, but with foreign particles. No wonder they resulted in malformed clones! He threw those out. From the sample that created Danielle, he isolated the male DNA to create a pure sample that would create his son.

"I could have stopped with Danielle. She too was a child…but she wasn't pure enough."

Who knew what character traits she'd have from the other DNA's owner. It was not reliable. Plus, he dreamed of a son. But he was satisfied for now. So what if the clones didn't end up as he envisioned? They still called him father. He was a father, with a family. This was his dream realized.

"But it all fell apart, literally."

When the female clone started deteriorating, he knew it was too late. The imperfection was a problem after all. After creating a new clone with the purified sample, he set him up in the aging chamber while he did the research. It was a healthy baby, a boy. But why were the clones deteriorating? It took Maddie the cat to reveal it to him. She had gotten into the lab and was crawling towards the portal. Stopping her and picking her up brought his memories back to when he first had that painful accident. The discovery of his ghost form was frightening, and he had to get used to it all alone, with not a friend in the world. He had isolated himself, learning his abilities, figuring out how to use them for his own needs…the ghost form was the problem. Oh he could create a human clone alright, but a stable halfa needed a stable transition. He needed that sample from young Daniel himself to guarantee a future for his new son Daniel.

That bright future never came to pass. Daniel fought back, converted his daughter Danielle to his side and the one who was to be his _son_ melted away before his very eyes. At that moment, he had nothing but hate for Danielle. Sure, he told her it was all for his son, but he was not a liar. He would have saved her once he could save his son. She was growing on him and the more children the better. Once she left that door he had as much distaste for her as he did for the thorn in his side that was Daniel Fenton.

That dream refused to die, however. As soon as he discovered Danielle was still holding herself together long after the other clones perished, he had to find out why. Was it her determination, or something else? Maybe that mysterious DNA that contributed to her existence? He had to know, and to do that, he didn't mind destroying her for the greater good. She would help him create the perfect son…a worthy sacrifice. He was even planning on trying to put her back together after his son was sorted out. But Daniel had to stomp on his dreams again, and somehow convinced Valerie to follow suit! He couldn't help but admire the young badger – as much as he hated his antics – on his leadership skills.

He had doubled himself to handle the situation while letting Valerie stay in the dark about his ghostly identity, as she was much too useful to manipulate to do his bidding. When he saw the spray Daniel used that saved Danielle, he was shocked. If he knew about _that_ … none of his children would have had to die. His son would not have deteriorated that day, helpless as a newborn lamb. Danielle…was no longer his child. At the end of the day, he was left with no one. Was it Daniel's fault?

"Or was it mine?"

Abandoning his dream of children, he finally turned to wealth and power. His first million in profit had made him very happy back in the day. If he couldn't have a family, he would at least be powerful. A king! That had a nice ring to it. Then the citizens would be like one big family, showering praise and love upon him. But first he had to start small as Amity Park's mayor. That was hard work, as he had to deal with the young boy as well as appease the citizens. Jack was annoying, acting like he was his friend, oblivious to the years of pain and suffering he dealt out. The hypocrite! After researching the mysteries of the ghost zone, interviewing countless unwilling and willing ghosts, he discovered the existence of the Infi-map, which was rumored to lead one to their destiny. For him: his throne, his dream, his true family. It was just his luck that Daniel and his group of friends found it first, but he soon pilfered it from them. However, it just as soon escaped his grasp.

Out of luck and unsure what to do next, he discovered the strange asteroid made entirely out of ecto-ranium. He had hoped to use it to make anti-ghost weapons, but Danny and his friends interfered and he was forced to flee, causing the asteroid to be bumped into approaching Earth. It occurred to him that this could be used to his advantage after all. He would first have to demoralize Danny Phantom and make him obsolete with his own ghost fighting team, then humiliate the Fentons – mainly Jack – into obscurity, then reveal himself to the world as the only one that could save them from the looming 'Disasteroid', as the press called it. The best scenario would be being recognized as hero, becoming the world's ruler and it's richest at the same time! Maddie would leave her useless husband for the great Vlad Masters, king of the world. He had even managed to make Daniel give up his powers, so they wouldn't even need to fight anymore! It was a dream…that was not to be.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked again for the umpteenth time in the past few days. At least on Gilligan's Island there was plenty of food. "Will I die here? Alone?" He felt like he was at his breaking point. "Am I really that bad? Not Jack, but me? Am I that greedy that I just want a family? Someone to love and make me feel whole?"

He couldn't even lie back on this small rock…was it an asteroid, a planet, or a dwarf? Probably just a space rock. "God must be punishing me." He was sure of it. This is why nothing was working out. "Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance? WHY NOT ME?!"

He yelled out angrily into space, but his words were just absorbed by the void. It was empty, just like his heart. He didn't know what to feel anymore. All that he worked for…tried to work for. He couldn't even get the revenge that would turn his life around. He just wanted to return home…lie in his own bed, sit by the fire with Maddie the cat…

"I risked it all…for what? Power? Riches?"

He had plenty of riches, but was greedy for more. The contract those countries signed would give him more than he ever dreamed of. But would money have really filled the void in his heart? He didn't think so anymore.

"If I returned now, what would they think of me?" He wondered aloud. The world would detest him. After all, he appeared every bit the villain, and since he played no part in saving it due to Jack stranding him out in the middle of nowhere, he had no means of defense. As it is, he had no energy to try to fly back home. They would surely be seizing his assets…destroying his home. Someone else would be mayor. Did he have a place anymore on Earth? Should he try to return to the Ghost Zone and just build a domain and camp out there, abandoning his humanity?

"If only I could get another chance…make them all forget."

Yes, if he could find that wish-granting ghost, what was her name, oh yes, Desiree. Apparently, she granted any wish, no matter what it was. He could start over, undoing his public failure. He would no longer be held responsible for not being able to help save them like he had promised. Who cared about being king? He could go home. But alas, home was miles away. He had a feeling he was drifting farther away every day. He no longer felt that was much of a consequence.

"Maybe it's not so bad to spend my final days here…alone…"

Suddenly, he felt sleepy. Yawning helplessly, he stared at the twinkling lights all around him. If he was to die here, at least here no one hated him.

It could have been moments later, or moments more, but he heard the very slight tear of something like fabric by his ear. He sluggishly turned his head, his eyes half open as if in a daze.

It was a natural portal to the Ghost Zone. What luck! Today was not his day to die!

He dove inside, feverishly battling his drowsiness for a plan…any plan.

Desiree swam aimlessly in the green seas before her. It was just another day: going through the ghost portal, granting some wishes, getting kicked in the butt by Danny Phantom and his lackeys…couldn't he have laid up on the punching since she and the rest of the Ghost Zone had cooperated in saving their worlds from being blown to bits by some space rock too big for its own good just three days ago? But no, he had no sense of loyalty. Typical man. 'Speaking of men…'

Before her eyes floated a familiar ghost who called himself Plasmius. He just arrived one day with plots and schemes, forming alliances and gaining enemies. He was growing quite powerful in these parts of the Zone due to his strength. 'But what was he doing here?' He had not been there when Phantom was forcefully recruiting for his big plan. Where had he gone?

She approached, apprehensive.

Plasmius had just run into the very ghost he wanted to see. He was too tired to go looking for her, but to his luck it was meant to be after all.

"Hello Desiree. I have a…proposition for you." He folded his hands in anticipation.

Desiree turned up her nose, probably to appear like she was better than him. "I don't really care for propositions. If it's not a wish, I do not think I'd care to hear it."

"Fine then, a wish."

Desiree raised her eyebrow. "Well then, do tell."

He decided he would get some answers first. "But first, I heard about that asteroid. It's a pity I wasn't there to help."

"Oh yes, I was wondering about that. Hiding out in your lair, were you? That Phantom kid had a bright idea to turn the Earth intangible, but he needed a large number of us to help. You understand. We would not have helped if it weren't for the fact that our worlds are linked."

He knew it. Instead of Vlad, it was Daniel that became the world's hero. And he had somehow gained his ghost powers again too! Just when he thought Daniel would no longer be a threat. He had all the luck, it seemed. He feigned a chipper attitude, maintaining his composure. "Indeed it is. You all are great heroes! It just happened that I unfortunately was predisposed…unable to lift a finger. I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Yes, it was quite funny actually. I was there today and I happened to catch the broadcast. Can you believe they actually put Phantom statues in every country around the world? How embarrassing is that?" She chuckled aloud. "And that geeky friend of the ghost kid, whatever his name is, was installed as mayor? A teenage mayor! How is he going to handle his mayoral duty?" She doubled over, holding her bare belly as she struggled to breathe normally. "It's like he wished for it! I would have loved to grant that wish by the way. It's pure gold."

"Yes, quite." Replaced, by that little squirt? With no political experience…

 _And they thought I was unreliable as mayor_.

On another note, he had no idea Desiree had some sort of sense of humor, however odd, but that was beside the point.

She calmed down, wiping the sweat from her brow. "But his idea was impressive, to say the least. Even if his leadership skills are… _impressive_ for a halfa, it's not like we're going to stop causing trouble for him. You know what they say: a wish a day is the fuel for Desiree..."

"About. my. wish." He narrowed his eyes. She was oddly talkative today, but he had no time to entertain her. He knew just what to wish for to get his second chance. It was not too late to get his dream family some other way.

"Very well. I am all ears." She smiled, enthusiastic to taste the power that granting a wish would give.

"I wish…

…that everything up to the point before I revealed my secret identity was erased from the memories of the entire world, including all photographic and video evidence. So I can restore my life!"

Desiree raised her eyebrow at the 'secret identity' part, but raised her hands anyway.

"As you've wished it…so shall it BE!"

Vlad didn't know it at the time, nor would he have given much concern to, but his wish had unintended consequences. Sure, he gained his life back, but at the cost of something Danny had worked for: respect and recognition from his peers and family, and acceptance of his true identity as Danny Phantom. He took away Tucker's mayoral position, although Tucker would have eventually resigned to attend a prestigious college befitting of his intelligence. He took away Sam's fulfilled romance, which she had finally learned was reciprocated after bottling up her feelings for all that time.

And finally, he enabled the eventual unraveling of a bombshell that would affect these three individuals more than they would care for. This would not include the other schemes of Vlad which would affect several people (and ghosts) negatively, causing ill will. The ultimate question is: did Vlad know all along the pain he would cause to others? Was that his true aim all along, to punish the son for the sins of the father? Would Vlad always be the villain, or did he have something in him that was worth saving? Only time would tell…


	2. Center Stage

Chapter 2: Center Stage

 _Does this Plasmius have something to hide?_ Desiree couldn't help but wonder as she sent her power to cover the globe. She could not help but grin; she loved a secret. _Or did he want to ruin Danny Phantom's newfound fame on Earth? Ah, sweet revenge…why didn't I think of that? It's not like he gives us any breaks._

That and she really enjoyed laughing her guts out when he had to stoop to diving in dumpsters full of 'Nasty Burgers', whatever those were, to transform. But she had to focus on the matter at hand. Time was of the essence: she could only manipulate a wish during the casting time. As she waved her hands around, she weaved a story into the energy that gathered around her.

 _Oh well, it wouldn't be a wish without a few exceptions_. She never granted wishes without a catch, especially when men asked for them. Yes, she was somewhat sexist against the opposite sex, but considering her past who could blame her?

 _What shall I do? Oh yes…_

Usually when dealing with wishes like the 'x never happened' or 'everyone forgets x' scenarios, she had to fudge a bit so people wouldn't just have chunks of memory missing. She knew that especially in the case of a young ghost boy that it would mean her being exposed and the wish being undone before it was made permanent. No, she would have no one ruining things this time. _Maybe they won't remember Plasmius' secret, or Phantom's…but why not us?_

She saw that the humans had built some memorial dedicated to the many ghosts who helped save their world, not knowing that they cooperated for purely self-preservation. Then they'd have something to answer for the question, "Who saved us from the Disasteroid?"

… _I am such a genius_. _Manipulating here, touching up there…Ah, complete._

She decided to leave the Phantom kid in the dark on regaining his powers. After all, why would she not disable an enemy when she had the chance?

Once she completed the story, she unleashed the energy, and pink and green swirls shot throughout the ghost zone, then flooded through the portals leading to the human realm. She sighed; energy quickly filled her body with every living being it hit: the whole earth's population. She was so rejuvenated she felt that she had gone to a spa.

"It is done." She replied to the ghost that increasingly reminded her of a blood-sucking worm. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Is it? Great…thanks doing business with you!" He suddenly seemed faint, but recovered. Desiree raised an eyebrow at him, staring at him to see what she could unravel. "I've got to be going now, I'm afraid. Tata for now!"

He sped off, leaving Desiree to stare at his retreating figure, the energy of a freshly granted wish filling her pores. She thought about it. "Maybe I should have asked him for his lair address." If he had more wishes of that caliber waiting for her, maybe she _could_ love a man again.

-1-

"Ah, back to good old Amity Park!"

Vlad Masters was currently strolling about the local park. He had returned from the Ghost Zone via his home portal, where he enjoyed a somewhat large meal of beef stroganoff and many glasses of water. He felt alive again, and it was even better that he had gotten his life back…assuming Desiree really granted his wish in his entirety. Sure, she was known for granting any wish, whether she wanted to or not, but he did not trust anyone but himself. Who knows if she exploited some kind of loophole…though he did not think he left one at all, come to think of it.

 _Ahh, fresh air, the sunshine…It's great to be back_! He felt an extra kick in his step. Maybe being on the brink of death in a black wasteland could do that to a man. He was pleased to find out that his money was still safe and sound in his accounts and his house in the more privileged neighborhood was not smashed to bits by some angry mob. And now, he could walk in the sun without being hunted.

"Ah, it's great to be alive!" He sighed, taking a moment to sit on the bench and absorb the soft rays of afternoon sun without a care in the world. At this moment, he wasn't thinking about the life he could have had, not about Maddie, or Daniel, and certainly about revenge on Jack and the world. He was thinking about how great it was to hear the birds in the trees again, feel the wind on his back and a breeze gently tussle his hair. He leaned back, only to see a certain familiar face.

"Mayor…Masters?" There was a young blond girl, a teenager by appearance, with sky blue eyes and a coral star clip in her hair, staring down at him.

'Ah, the intern.' The mayoral staff had insisted on him getting a high school intern for the month, to encourage today's youth to have a deeper understanding of politics and maybe pursue a political career one day… something about encouraging young leaders. They ended up picking some clueless young squirt by the name of Star Gibbons, the same age as Daniel and from the same school. She asked the most annoying questions about his policies, and at first questioned why he wanted to he wanted to use tax dollars to make another ghost squad when they already had Phantom and the mysterious Red Huntress for free. _Is that the name young Valerie goes by these days?_

He gulped, slightly nervous. Even though he saw Desiree grant the wish, his mind still had doubts. He offered an awkward smile. "Hello, Ms. Gibbons. What brings you to the park this fine day?"

As she collected her thoughts, he realized she had her hair French braided and had a powdery yellow lacy mini dress on that tapered out at the sides. He also noticed the annoying smell of flowery perfume wafting towards him.

"You've been missing for days! We thought…you had run away or something! Or off and died of a heart attack while we were still in danger! I mean, right now the office is holding up, and we're no longer in danger of a freakin' asteroid, but you should go! I mean, I can't believe I'd run into you here of all places!" She seemed to be surprised and somewhat panicking, her eyes shifting every which way as she wrung her hands.

He thought about it. _Of course, since everyone forgot it would have just seemed like I up and ran away, abandoning my duties!_ He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to being mayor: it wasn't good for his health. Too much stress, that and he didn't really want to deal with another of the young badger's "You're a crazy fruit loop and I hate you" outbursts.

"I am sorry my dear, I had been predisposed. I am just so glad the Earth didn't get destroyed after all, you know, and was enjoying it all so much it must have slipped my mind to resume mayoral duties. I must apologize to all the citizens." He pulled out some fancy excuse from the back of his mind, as usual.

"Boy will you be surprised! I have, like so much to tell you!" She waved her hands around as if she really needed to illustrate each word. "I mean, I wasn't ditching an important class or anything like that, I wasn't really needed there, since the homeroom teacher is absent today you know, but since you're here we should, like go! They're actually holding a big conference in half an hour in front of the city hall; we should get there as fast as possible. I'll just call Kw- my boyfriend that I was going to meet here, no big deal… You won't tell anyone, like the Principal, right...?" She said the last line in a discreet tone.

He didn't understand a word of what the teen was saying but he sure pretended like he did. It wasn't like he cared that she got a proper education or not. "Right, let's head to the car, the parking lot is quite near, really."

-2-

During the drive down to the town hall, he had been updated as to what had gone on while he was away, or what everyone _thought_ did at the very least. Since he wasn't actually there to witness the whole thing, he couldn't guarantee its accuracy but it was a start, he supposed. The first was that this Star character could talk a mile a minute while texting and waving her hands like a madwoman and giving her commentary on how ancient his song choices were…it was insane.

The second thing was that after he was gone, people protested against his poor little ghost squad, the Master's Blasters, for what they called robbery and fraud. All their equipment was broken to bits by said angry mob, and they were forced to disband and cry for their mommies. Big deal, in reality he got rid of them himself.

The third was that he, Vlad Masters, was assumed to have run off to hide in his luxury home and wait for doomsday to arrive, leaving the town's citizens on their own. They only had a real problem with him after the Disasteroid was no longer an issue, because he had not since returned. According to Star, they were considering letting his opponent in the race, ex Mayor Montez, become interim Mayor until they could hold another election.

Some had viewed him as a coward, too ashamed to show his face once he had proven he couldn't solve the problem he had spent good tax payer money on. His supporters, though few and far in between, assumed something else could have been keeping him from returning, like illness or a death in the family. Apparently they no longer blamed Jack for that little screw-up. Of course, he had planned it to humiliate Jack, but now it was kicking him in the butt. He suddenly remembered that Jack had become suspicious of him after that, recalling that it was _he_ , not Jack, who had punched in the missile coordinates.

The final was the worst. Star claimed that the ghosts who were known for terrorizing them had been the heroes. According to her, Danny Fenton and his friends had broadcasted a theoretical solution to avoid the asteroid: by seeking the help of ghosts to turn the whole world intangible long enough that the asteroid would just pass through them harmlessly. Most were against them, calling them ghost allies and threatening to lock them up, while others felt there was no choice but to try. And apparently, the ghosts "took pity" on humans and saved them.

Of course, the human scientists had to build enormous equipment that was capable of distributing ghostly energy over the globe evenly, and at first it didn't seem like they would make the deadline, but they managed it. The ghosts had saved them, no conditions attached. It had managed to make them think about if ghosts were truly evil, at least for the moment. Of course, it wasn't long before they resumed antagonizing the locals of Amity Park, shaking any sort of respect they had for them. However, they had built a memorial all the same to honor the ghosts at that day, and preserve a memory that they still struggled to accept, even though it was only three days ago. Danny Phantom had apparently even taken it upon himself to install statues bearing his image in capital cities around the world, and they had just begun dismantling them in mass this morning.

 _Talk about an expensive prank. Well I guess they had to explain away how those statues got there._

Vlad ruminated over these new facts. This situation was workable. He would show up and apologize, and whether he was forgiven or not he at least would not have to fear for his life…well worst case maybe he'd be packing his bags to Wisconsin to avoid a mob carrying pitchforks. But that was okay. His thoughts then turned to Daniel. He almost felt sorry for him; He apparently had taken away the boy's worldwide fame, reducing him to a mere local act.

 _But maybe I didn't really. I mean, he's the one they credit for recruiting ghosts in the first place. Surely that gave him some notoriety_ …

He shook his head. From what he knew about the young lad, Daniel had a hero complex but he was not an attention seeker. He did not crave power, like Vlad himself did. No, he was a different breed, no matter how socially awkward. Maybe that is why he wanted to reach out to Daniel; He saw in him his old, more innocent, self. What he could have been, if not for…

They had arrived at a crowd of screams and jeers. People were standing around with signs ranging from "Get Masters Out Now!" to "WE WANT ANSWERS". Oh boy. He was not looking forward to this.

Stepping gingerly out of the car, he allowed Star to make a path for him, much like a bodyguard, as silly as that thought was, as he walked through the clamoring crowd, waving at them all as if he was the key star of a float in the Macy's Thanksgiving parade.

"It's Masters." A gasp.

"He's alive?"

"Where was he all this time?!" Mutterings.

"Give us answers, Mayor!"

He made his way to the podium to find his staffers making way for him with wide eyes before breaking into a cheer.

"Mayor Masters, just in time!" One said.

"We knew you wouldn't abandon us. Here you are."

A female staffer in a chic business suit handed him a microphone, and he stepped up to the plate. He adopted a remorseful look.

'Let's get this show on the road.'

"Greetings, citizens. Calm yourselves. I am here as Mayor of this dear town, Amity Park. When I returned home, I was unfortunately was struck by a nasty case of pneumonia and couldn't even get up to reach the phone." Speaking softly and making large gestures at key points, he waited to see the state of his audience.

The crowd quieted, listening as if hanging to his every word.

"In all the months I've been here as mayor, I have gotten to know you. You have, hopefully, gotten to know me and my character, and the fact that I love this town and its people. I would never, ever run in a crisis. As you know, I had even recruited a prestigious young group of hunters to protect us from the threat of ghosts that plagues us. It hurt me to hear how they abused their position of power behind my back."

He heard mutterings of agreement. To them, he had understood their woes.

"I tried to do what the government couldn't, pouring my own money in along tax funds to try to stop the asteroid myself. Apparently the composition of that asteroid caused radioactive interference on the sensors, leading to that disastrous and expensive error. It was not the Fenton's fault after all. I am so glad that we were saved, even by our enemies, and to the courageous acts of a fifteen year old boy and his friends, but oh I wish we were able to do it all ourselves!"

More agreement was heard, this time louder.

"As soon as I was able," he sniffed, faking another tear. "I regained my strength but thought, what if the town moved on without me? I could not have blamed them. This town, Amity Park, comes first! However, I was informed that you were still in limbo, so here I am. I will do exactly what I have promised to do in my campaign. That is, if you'll still have me."

The lulled crowd erupted into a thunder of claps and cheers.

"Hurrah, Mr. Masters!"

"I LOVE YOU VLAD!"

His eyes narrowed. Whoever screamed that was on his watch list.

"Welcome back, Mayor! Glad to have you!"

"Glad to _be_ back, citizens," Vlad replied, his usual unscrupulous self. He leaned ever so slightly on the podium. "So glad to be back."

-3-

It was another day at Casper High and Danny Fenton was peeved. He had gotten chewed out by his parents for "siding with ghosts" for the past few days and it was getting on his nerves. He himself didn't want their help anyway but he had no choice. He had barely been able to convince them that both their worlds were at stake, that is, after he got fried a few times. With that said, he was amazed at how fast everyone could scramble to get something done. Now that was world power. Once that was said and done, it was quickly back to normal, or as normal as he could get if for the fact that for some reason he wasn't used to the old normal.

He hated to admit it, but Sam and Tucker had been right in a way. Ghost hunting had quickly become a part of his life – their life – and he missed being able to save people. He didn't miss having to hide from his parents and everyone else, and he didn't like getting beaten up by every resident of the ghost zone only to not be appreciated and suffer falling grades…but he missed it all the same. Though he acted happy with his friends every time there was a ghost that he was no longer obligated to catch, he felt like he was neglecting his _duty_. He didn't know whether it was that he had developed a hero complex, but he had struggled to sleep those nights, knowing that if by chance there was some ghost that that fruit loop's little ghost-busting squad had missed, he could have done something about it. At the time he felt like he had to cast off his ghost side. It felt like the world was caving in on him; he was no longer needed by the town, his parents were even arrested, the whole town would soon find out his secret if the Master's Blasters caught him and he would be sent to be experimented on or worse…destroyed.

Once Vlad had disappeared for some odd reason, he could only assume what the rest of Amity assumed… that he had run away. Somehow he had the opposite feeling though: that Vlad, as villainous as he was, would not leave the world to be destroyed. If he actually had fled, the only place Danny could think of was the Ghost Zone. That had caused him to think, if the world was destroyed, what would happen to the Ghost Zone?

After discussing it with Tucker, Sam, and the Box Ghost, who they somehow had run across on their way to Sam's house for yet another movie marathon that week, they were able to come to the logical conclusion that both their worlds would be destroyed and they somehow needed to save it. Once again he had to do something, but the problem was that he was just Danny Fenton, not Phantom. That had brought him to another chain of thought. If he was still Phantom, what would he do? Just turn the world intangible! They would need many ghosts for the plan to work. With his team assembled, he somehow managed to achieve the impossible. It brought him to the conclusion: even if he was powerless, he didn't have to sit there and do nothing while everyone was in danger. At least, while his friends were at his side guiding him, he could still be the hero. Even though Danny Phantom was gone from the world, he was still a part of him after all.

"Hey Danny!" He was interrupted from his contemplations by a friendly pat on the back.

"Tucker, buddy!" They high-fived next to Sam's locker.

"What's up, man? I had the craziest dream last night…where's Sam?"

"Behind you," came a familiar droll. Sam was not a morning person. She yawned, wiping at the bags in her eyes.

Now that Danny thought about it, all three of them must have had trouble getting a full night's rest.

She soon perked up, and a smile spread across her face. "Have you guys heard? They're dismantling those mysterious Phantom statues today."

"I still wonder who put them up in the first place," Danny said, sighing. "Some ghost must have been trying to embarrass me."

"Or maybe it was just a requiem for a Phantom?" Tucker wiggled his eyes.

"Very funny Tuck." That reminded him of that depressing movie about people being destroyed by their addictions.

"Guys," Sam said, "I was on the fence about telling you this or not, but I seriously had the weirdest dream last night…" She turned away, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Me too!" Tucker exclaimed.

"That's weird…" Danny said. "I did too. Tucker…you first."

Tucker's eyes were animated as Danny and Sam gave him their full attention. "So you guys are not gonna believe this, but I dreamt I was mayor of Amity Park!"

"Mayor, seriously?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Talk about dreaming big," Danny quibbled.

"Laugh at me now, but I think I've seen the future and the future is grand! Seriously, I was fit to a T! I had the outfit, the cane, and the top hat! And I was delivering some speech about the Phantom statues being built to honor Phantom."

"Maybe you were sleeping with the news on again?" Danny suggested.

"I dunno, but it sure was nice to be in charge for a change. What about you, Danny?"

"I…it was kind of odd really, I was dreaming about actually being Phantom again and helping the ghosts turn the world intangible." He blushed. He had also dreamed about making out with Sam in the tundra and by a tree in some park but he wouldn't say that, not in front of Sam. She would probably accuse him of not getting over the fake-out make out. He looked back up to notice Sam staring back at him with a look of surprise.

"I dreamed that too actually," Sam blurted out, slightly flushed. Did she have a fever or something?

"Seriously?" Tucker was obviously bursting with excitement. "You two are seriously in sync sometimes."

"No we're not!" They said in sync, then turned away, blushing slightly.

Tucker chuckled.

Danny felt that Tucker really liked watching them squirm, like they were a reality TV show or something and Tucker was in the director's chair.

Tucker looked up mid-laugh then stopped. He then blinked twice, his eyes furrowing. "I couldn't help but notice Danny…"

"What?"

"You know how your hair's been partially gray since you zapped Phantom away? It's…kind of gone."

"Really?"

"Here, take a look," Sam said, pulling out a handheld mirror from her locker.

It was true: it was gone. Over the past week of having it, he had grown to tolerate its presence; it was a reminder of who he used to be. Now that it was gone, he felt that it was finally over. He would be returning to normal, whether he liked it or not. There was no going back now that the Fenton portal was still broken. He would have to leave the fights to Valerie, and maybe Dani if she was still around. He doubted the Master's Blasters would have the guts to come back, considering how they went down. Maybe he didn't have to abandon ghost hunting entirely though, although he'd hate having to depend on a weapon with his dad's face on it. With his best friends, he was sure they could still kick ghost butt.

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked him, her purple eyes seemingly staring into his very core until he had to look away.

He had a hard time meeting her eyes lately, with Nocturne and all. Plus, what she had said to him before he turned normal still stung. Even though he kept telling himself she was right about his regrets of abandoning his ghost powers, he still was deeply hurt. _Since I'm not Phantom anymore, since I'm just human, am I not unique anymore? Did Sam only like me when I was special?_ He tried to think back to all their years of friendship, but it was of no use.

"Let's get to class," he heard Sam say.

He knew it wasn't true, but it kept creeping into his mind. Shaking his head, he followed Sam and Tucker to head to class.

A/N: I have many scenes of this story thought out already; the problem is with pacing, event ordering, chapter length, and actually writing it out. Right now I'm doing about 4,000 words per chapter, so hopefully it isn't too long or short. I will be working on drawing the cover page soon. How does Vlad in an arm chair sound? Hope to see you all again in the next chapter.


	3. A New Script

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far, I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story.

Chapter 3: A New Script

-1-

Sam yawned. School was finally over and she felt like she was going to drop at any moment. She couldn't wait to head home and take a good nap before starting on biology homework. She could hardly concentrate in class; every time her eyes caught Danny, she'd immediately think back to last night and her cheeks would burn in shame.

 _It's that stupid dream's fault!_

It was probably the hormones getting to her after holding them in for so long. She had dreamt that Danny, as Phantom, had accepted her feelings and kissed her, and then helped the ghosts turn the world intangible. The latter wasn't the problem, as she felt that if Danny had somehow still had ghost powers he would have done what he could to help, but the first was embarrassing. To top it off, she then dreamed of Danny asking her out then making out with her at some random park…she was turning red just thinking about it. It had just felt so real: his lips on hers, the heat of the moment… her heart was racing all night long.

She was so ashamed of herself. Sure, she knew they had a special relationship as best friends, but it was wrong of her to fantasize about him when she knew he wasn't interested in her _that_ way. He had dated other girls, for goodness sakes. She had even dated someone else, not that it was one of her best decisions after Gregor had revealed himself to be a fraud and a liar. She only wanted the best for Danny, including not getting in his way if he fell for someone else. She called him clueless countless times, but she couldn't really expect him to notice her feelings…she didn't really want him to. Everything could stay the same, and maybe she'd get over it. More than that, she was afraid that he wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore if he found out… she just didn't want to lose him by her side period.

She wasn't blind to the fact that he was somewhat sour towards her over the past few days. She wanted to protect him from the feeling of inadequacy that Vlad and his Ghostbusters campaign had done to him. She didn't want him to lose that confidence and fulfillment that he had gained from becoming Danny Phantom. Sure, he was always that happy-go-lucky kid since she had met him and Tucker many years ago, but he had gained a drive she had never seen in him before. She tried to clarify her intentions to him but he shrugged her off, so she didn't feel like trying again.

 _Me and my stupid mouth sometimes._

Now that he was just plain old Danny again, she was glad that he took the initiative again and was able to help save everyone. She was always awed at how he was able to take charge of a situation and make things happen. She was sure that he would be a great leader someday…maybe even mayor.

 _Apparently that's Tucker's future job though_. She chucked at the thought.

She saw Tucker and Danny coming back from the bathroom.

"Let's get going, guys!" She called out, walking towards them with a smile. "I have _got_ to get some shuteye."

"Yeah, me too," Tucker agreed. "I don't think I have any energy left after gym class."

She could tell, especially seeing Danny's withering figure that was currently leaning against the lockers for support.

"You okay, Danny?" She asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be, after I can get some rest," he said, offering her a fleeting smile before straightening up.

"Think we can swing by Nasty Burger first?" Tucker said, looking at the both of them. "I'm starved!"

Sam looked down at her stomach, the faint growling reaching her ears. "I'm down, Danny?"

He nodded vigorously, suddenly full of energy.

Sam smiled. Nothing like a Nasty Burger to energize her boys.

-2-

"I never get over it guys. I can't understand how you eat that stuff!" Sam exclaimed, huffing before she took a bite of her tofu burger.

"Just agree to disagree, I always say," Tucker said, sniffing his third burger that day.

"What kind of allowance do you get to buy that many, Tuck?" Danny said, frowning. He had just finished his in a jiffy; Sam could tell he was really hungry. They had cut portion sizes at the cafeteria today to experiment on cutting costs, which meant starving students.

"For what it's worth, I do more chores than you." Tucker said.

"Chores, smores, I don't have the time…" Danny trailed off, looking down at the table. "I guess I do have the time now."

"Danny…" Sam started.

He sat up, a look of determination in his eyes. "Guys, I've been thinking."

"We're all ears," Tucker said expectantly.

"Even if I don't have powers anymore, I don't think I want to give up ghost hunting. I mean, my parents are ghost hunters and all, and they can kick some serious butt, you know?" Sam and Tucker nodded. "Maybe I can't take as many risks as I used to, but I still feel like I can make a difference, that is, if you guys are with me."

"Of course Danny, always," Sam said softly.

"You can rely on us, Danny," Tucker added. "We're best buddies, it comes with the package. Team Phantom…no, Team Fenton?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at Tucker's extended fist. Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"Team Fenton!" They fist bumped, then laughed all together.

"With that settled…" Sam said, and then took a moment to glance outside. Star and Kwan were in the parking lot having what seemed to be a big argument. "I wonder if they're going to break up."

Danny and Tucker looked out as well, and then sighed.

Tucker had started eating again, then swallowed and said, "Ever since that news broadcast, I don't know if she'll last the week, considering the rumors _they_ can spread."

Sam knew by 'they' he meant the A-listers, minus Star of course.

It all began in 2nd period in Mr. Lancer's English class. Star hadn't shown up to school yet, and apparently, from what Sam overheard, she had texted Kwan to cancel their early morning date and told him to go to school without her. He was telling Dash that he was worried if she was cheating on him; he had seen her leave the park with some older guy on his way back to school. Dash told him not to worry. Despite her growing curiosity, she tried her hardest to pay attention to Mr. Lancer's droning voice and didn't want to be all in someone else's business.

Mr. Lancer got the bright idea to turn on the news channel for the "current events", since he heard they would be discussing on who would be the mayor now that Vlad Masters had gone AWOL. The whole class – and Lancer – was surprised to find that Vlad Masters himself was speaking. She almost gagged when he gave some lame excuse about being sick; that was Vlad alright. She looked over to Danny and could almost feel the sharpness of the stare he directed at the screen. She had to say, for all of Vlad's nonsense, he had a way with the crowd. They all fell for it, even her fellow students.

"I'm glad Mayor Masters is okay," Dash voiced. "Though he'd better not mess with the Nasty Burger ever again if he knows what's good for him."

Sam winced. She remembered that fiasco.

After the speech, the camera panned to reveal Vlad's various staffers…and Star. Sam had overheard her talking with Paulina about her internship, but she didn't think that came with special privileges to ditch school.

Kwan gasped aloud, causing the class to turn to him. "That's the guy, Mayor Masters!"

"Like, we know, Kwan, so?" Paulina said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean guys, that's the guy I saw her with this morning. Mayor Masters!"

For a moment, silence spread throughout the room.

"Ahem," Mr. Lancer started. "As you all know, Star is currently interning at the Mayor's office as part of the Young Leaders program. It would all make perfect sense if she were called to help with the conference, although I would have preferred to be notified prior."

Several students nodded, but Kwan was obviously not convinced.

After class, Sam, Danny, and Tucker had passed by the popular bunch on their way out, who was heavily engaged in loud whispers.

"I'm sure I saw her at the park with Masters," Kwan insisted to his Letterman jacket donning friends and Paulina. "But I guess there's no reason to believe she was cheating on me."

Paulina smiled; clearly she was up to no good. "Well I dunno, Kwan. Some girls like older guys; it's like, the forbidden factor." She put her finger to her lip, trying to look cute. "Not that you're not attractive Kwan, but Star's always been kind of spacey these days."

"Really…?" Kwan said, downturned.

As much as Sam disliked the popular crowd, she really wanted to shut up Paulina before she used her witch-like speech to hurt her classmate's relationship.

"You know, Star's been closer to Valerie than me lately. I heard her gushing about how much she enjoys the internship. You know, this could explain _everything_."

"Explain what?"

Paulina and Sam turned around.

Star was standing in the hallway, still wearing that dress but with her backpack on. "Hi everyone," she said, seemingly confused by all the stares at her in the hallway. "I'm late. Sorry I couldn't make it to our date Kwan, something came up."

"Something," Kwan said, his eyes narrow, "like Mayor Masters?"

"Yeah, that's exactly right! How did you know-?"

"When were you going to tell me Star. About how you really feel?"

"W-what do you mean, Kwan?" Her voice was shaky as she seemed confused about the whole issue.

"He means about how you like the Mayor, Star. Is that, like, really true?" Paulina said, looking at her with doe eyes.

"Who said that?" She looked appalled. "That's absolutely not true, Kwan. You can't believe that rumor."

"Well, why were you with him in the park?" Kwan asked in an accusatory tone, causing her to flinch.

"I was going to meet you and saw him there, then told him about the conference of course. I had to go to brief him about the situation and everything, so he could prepare his speech and all. I did call you, you understand righ-?"

"No, no I don't, Star. Don't talk to me." Kwan walked off in a huff, with Dash and Paulina following.

Star then ran off crying, with Valerie running after her.

It was sad what rumors could do. Not that Sam knew Star very well, but she doubted that a girl like her would be romantically interested in an old coot as old as her parents.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she sighed again at the window. Kwan had left after shaking his head leaving Valerie to comfort a crying Star. _Guess they broke up after all._

It was things like this that made Sam feel like romantic relationships were frightening.

-3-

The three of them headed out of the Nasty Burger, stomachs full and ready to return home. After Star had left, they had talked about the newest games, when to have their next movie night, and when they would ask the Fentons for weaponry. At the very least, Danny felt that would come in handy if a ghost suddenly showed up at school. Also, he felt really weird that none of them had any ghost weapons on them.

Tucker was clearly excited about their new team. "I call dibs on the Thermos, Sam."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Be my guest. I don't really care about the Thermos."

"Are you sure you don't care about it? I can read your face. You're just jealous."

"I am not jealous Tucker!"

Danny cracked up. For some reason, Sam and Tucker bantering made his day every time.

"Speaking of which," Sam added, looking up. "We sure stayed up late. Let's hurry home."

They usually walked each other home in order of closeness to the Nasty Burger. Tucker was first, and then Sam and Danny would split up at First Street to go their separate ways. It was always faster to go by the backstreets to drop off Tucker. There tended to be a lot of traffic from 6 to 7 taking the main road, so it was an easy workaround.

It was oddly quiet tonight. Danny looked down the alley to see the street lamp on the corner flickering, and then it sputtered, leaving them in darkness. All of a sudden he choked, then saw a familiar wisp of smoke escape his mouth. Sam and Tucker were staring at him, their mouths agape.

"Danny, you…" Tucker stammered, "yo-your ghost sense?"

"You guys saw it too?" Danny asked him. They nodded. "But my powers were completely gone even just yesterday."

"Maybe your ghost sense just came back?" Sam suggested. "Though I wouldn't have the slightest idea how…"

"Bigger problem guys," Tucker said in a raised tone, pointing in the air.

There, in all his mechanical glory, was Skulker flying above them. Danny snorted at his luck. _Just great, Skulker. I can't even go ghost._

"Hello again, ghost boy," He said, his green eyes seeming to appease his value.

Danny couldn't help but let out an "Eep!" as the three tried to look for a way out. Going through the alley tonight was a really bad idea.

"Just great," he barely heard Sam mutter. "Just when we don't have any weapons."

"That's right, no weapons. Guys, what are we gonna do?" Tucker looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Why so shocked?" Skulker said, landing in front of them. "Face me. I want to show off my new toys before I take your pelt."

The three backed up against the alley wall as Skulker approached them.

"Fancy that, Skulker," Tucker started rambling. "It's such a great day and all, but sorry to say, I doubt Danny's worth anything anymore."

Danny and Sam nodded vigorously.

"What's that?" Skulker burst into laughter. "Since when?"

"Since he…lost his powers?" Tucker finished.

"Wait…what?!" Skulker stopped, staring at them for any sense of dishonesty. "You're trying to deceive me!"

"No…" Danny rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking sheepishly to his left. "I kinda got rid of them."

"How could you do that?!" Skulker grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him a few times, causing his head to slam against the brick wall. "How will I impress Ember? What shall I hunt?!"

Skulker let him fall to the floor, and then sat there on the cold pavement, pondering for a while. Danny took that moment to cradle his aching head. He noticed Sam flickering her gaze between him and Skulker. Tucker had pulled out his PDA.

Skulker looked up then proposed, "What if I just catch you anyway?"

"Won't work, they'd find out eventually I'm not Phantom anymore."

"Oh." He went back to drawing circles on the ground. "How could you do this to me, boy?"

"Uh…maybe you should find new meaning in life? How about a cat?" Since Skulker kept collaborating with Vlad for some reason, Danny figured it was a good suggestion, at any rate.

"A cat eh…I don't know. Speaking of cats…" It was then that Danny noticed a spark appear in Skulker's eye.

Skulker got up and dusted off his mechanical legs, before his jet boosters started up again, levitating him in the air. "I just thought of something new to hunt."

"Before that, Skulker, might I suggest…" Tucker yelled, pushing a button with his stylus.

"Bedededum!" went the familiar beep of the schedule application.

Skulker sighed, reading the message popup on his arm. "I don't want to go read another book about purple back gorillaaa-"

He zoomed off towards the Amity Park Library.

"Whew," Danny said, wiping away cold sweat.

"You sure saved us there," Sam added, giving Tucker a pat well done.

"I know," Tucker said, pleased with the attention. "Now that Skulker's out of the way…seriously, what if you do have your ghost powers back?"

Sam spoke up. "It's worth a try. I mean that gray patch vanished, and if your ghost sense is back, why not your ghost half too?"

Danny was confused. It didn't make sense. He had just begun to miss it, and it came back so easily? He looked down at his hands. He didn't feel any different today, but now that he thought of it, he did feel that familiar chill from the ice core. He gulped.

"Okay, here it goes. Going…ghost!"

He felt the energy course through him as glowing rings circled him, completing the transformation. The three of them stood there, shocked.

"I can't believe it." Danny didn't know what to think. "I can't believe it. How?"

"I dunno dude but I've gotta say, Phantom is back in the house!" Tucker exclaimed.

He pored over the past few days. When could his ghost powers have returned? It definitely didn't come back during the Disasertoid. Maybe he had them so long that they 'healed' and returned? No, that was too convenient. When the ghosts were attacking him, maybe they caused some sort of reaction to his body? Also convenient.

"I dunno Danny, but at least you can fight ghosts again," Sam offered her usual reasonable observation.

"You're right Sam, maybe I am thinking too hard about this." Danny said, sighing, turning back into his human form. Phantom had returned, for better or worse. He would think about it more when he got home. "Let's get home guys."

-4-

With the events of the day settled, Vlad settled in at his home, ruminating in his chair on a new plan of action. Skulker, who was so kind to drop by, informed him of a rumor about a dangerous foe locked away in the lair of the mysterious ghost of time, known as Clockwork. Apparently, this ghost was locked away in one of those Fenton Thermoses.

He had experimented with a device that would draw ectoplasmic energy from ghosts, effectively destabilizing them and allowing someone to essentially absorb their power. It would be an easy way to gain the strength that he so desperately desired. Vlad knew that if he wanted to forge a new path, he would need to be strong enough to defeat Daniel if push came to shove. It seemed that the two were destined to butt heads, and Vlad did not think he would be successful trying to avoid fate. No, he would have to find this time lair and conduct an experiment. His device, which he dubbed the Suction Tank, had tempered glass so strong he doubted even the Ghost King himself could break it…provided he ever got out of that tomb again.

Vlad shivered at the memory. Not only did he fail at obtaining ultimate power and ruling the Ghost Zone, he had even accidentally unleashed a monster on the world and had to help young Daniel in locking it up again! He could only comfort himself that if he made a mistake, at least he was willing to help fix it, even if it meant being on the "good" side. Not that he considered himself evil or anything. He even got the Fenton Exo-Skeleton out of it…until the badger took _care_ of it. It was too bad really that he never got around to reverse engineering the blasted thing.

After transforming into Plasmius, he activated the Ghost Portal and flew into it. He could taste it now: new power.

-5-

Dani was drooling outside the Nasty Burger, looking in. Right now, she was filled with regret.

 _If only I didn't spend my last two bucks on that bacon chocolate sundae! But it was so good…_

She drooled just remembering the taste. It had only been three days since she had asked Danny to spot her a ten and she had tried to spend it slowly, but there were so many good things to eat and everything was so expensive! _If only I had a dollar twenty I could get the Nasty Bacon Jr. Ugh!_

After getting a lecture from Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker, she had sworn not to steal anymore as long as Danny gave her some of his allowance.

"After all, that's what family's there for, right, cousin?" She had told him, elbowing him while giving him a puppy dog look until he gave in.

"Fine, fine," he had replied, smiling as he patted her on the head, much to her annoyance. "Anything for my cousin." Now that she thought about it, she was pretty good at the cutesy act; maybe she could get a twenty out of him next time.

Although she knew that she was merely Danny's clone, both of them didn't want to think of her like that, and she was really glad to be his cousin. It felt like she had a place to go, especially when she was in danger, although she wouldn't give up her current freedom for anything. She fondly remembered when he and Valerie saved her from breaking down into slime in a bucket at the house of that monster she used to call "Father".

"Fathers don't try to kill their daughters," she told herself. "Unless they're crazy fruit loops, of course." The name Danny had for him really made a lot of sense, now that she thought of it.

She shivered; her first instinct was to pull her red beanie further down her head but then she noticed it was her ghost sense. _Darn, and I'm running low on energy. But it'll have to do_. She looked around, and then ran for the patch of trees in the corner of the parking lot to transform.

As soon as she transitioned into her Phantom form, she felt a presence behind her.

"Well look what we have here, new prey," The voice said.

She turned around. "Skulker!" She recognized him; He had many odd dealings with Vlad, although she wasn't sure what for other than equipment upgrades for his suit. "Why are you bothering me? Did Vlad send you?"

"Vlad Plasmius? Not this time, brat. I'm here for the hunt."

"H-hunt?"

"Yes, it's what I do. How I'd love to display the pelt of a halfa as a trophy." He grinned maliciously, causing Dani to shiver in reflex.

"Over my dead body!" She yelled, and then put her fists at her side, her feet spread out and ready for a fight.

"I'll get to show off my new toys _after_ all."

She was not prepared.

After exchanging a series of volleys and ecto-blasts, she was quickly losing energy but Skulker was getting stronger. He chased her endlessly over the nightscape, firing small missiles that fractured and punctured her skin when she couldn't dodge them. She felt him growing closer and closer, so to increase the distance she flew down towards the highway. However, when she looked back to see if Skulker was following, she saw him take out a big cannon from his back. He shot her with it in the chest, causing her to careen out of the sky like a falling piece of space rock. She closed her eyes and collided with the concrete below.

At first she couldn't feel anything, but then pain surged in her causing her to scream. She struggled to push herself up and gain her footing. She could hardly think. Here she was in the middle of some highway and she was going to die here. She could feel the ectoplasm leaking out of her insides, and she struggled to put some pressure on it while limping for cover.

She heard the sound of booster jets landing, but she focused on taking one step at a time. If she didn't die here, she surely would be displayed like some animal in a cage back in the Ghost Zone.

Her eyes grew heavy as the scenery spun in front of her, her breaths becoming more labored. Now that she thought of it she had never been to the Ghost Zone. At least if she were in a cage, she would be well fed, right?

 _I wonder if they have Nasty Burgers…_

She felt the world go dark as the clank of metal footsteps grew ever closer.

-6-

"Oh go faster, will you William?" Pamela Manson snapped at her butler, who was currently driving the family limousine.

"I am already driving at the speed limit, madam," He replied as calmly as ever.

"Faster." She could feel her blood prickling; she was late and at this rate Samantha would go to sleep without eating any dinner!

"Yes, madam."

She sighed as soon as she heard the familiar vroom of the change in acceleration. Eyeing her freshly pink coated manicured fingernails, she thought back to the day's events. She had a boorish PA meeting in the afternoon, a routine dinner with the investors of Jeremy's company, and a social calling at the spa with some of the wives of the Country Club. It was the endless chatter of those women that were robbing her of her valuable time with her darling Samantha. Her daughter had been in the rebellious stage for a while, so the only quality time she was able to get with her these days was at the dinner table! She was strongly considering declining the next social hour the Country Club women decided upon.

All of a sudden, heard the car skid then felt them collide into something. She had been thrown back into her seat so her eyes were wide open. "William…? What did we hit?"

"I am not sure, madam." He said, looking back at her quizzically. "It was some sort of large tin barrel, from what I saw. After running into it, it must have rolled over the edge."

She looked out. Clearly enough, the section of highway barrier on the curve in front of them had been breached.

"Just great. Someone leaves some toxic waste in a blind spot of the highway. That's just asking for an accident! I shall have to complain to the city." Maybe Samantha wasn't completely wrong in her concern for the environment.

"It might have been left here accidentally, madam. Or fallen from a delivery truck…"

"Just check on the car." She waved him out with a gesture of her hand.

He stepped out, lifting the hood and probably running various diagnostic checks. "It seems alright from here," he said after a short moment. "Just a dented hood. The engine seems uncompromised; I believe we can make it home."

"Alright," She let out a sigh. She had been ringing her hands from nerves. She looked at the time on the dashboard: 8: 17 PM. Too late for dinner. "No point in rushing home now. I suppose the shop will have to be called tomorrow for repairs."

"Right you are, madam." After closing the hood, he started walking towards the driver's side when he suddenly turned to look behind him.

"William?" What was it that he was looking at?

He gasped, running over to the bushes.

Reluctantly, she scooted over to the door and opened it, gingerly stepping out to ascertain what the issue was.

William was cradling an injured little girl in his arms, trying to call out to get some response.

Pamela walked closer, shocked. Was she in the middle of some murder case? A hit and run?

The girl fluttered open her eyes, her arms barely covering her bleeding chest.

"Little girl, can you hear me? I'm calling 911 right now. Stay with me." The butler spoke to her in soft words, laying her down gently on the pavement before flipping out his cell phone and dialing the emergency hotline.

As little as her daughter thought of her, Pamela was no Cruella Deville. Walking to the child's side, she took a handkerchief out of her purse to press it to her wound. With her other hand, she put her hand on her head.

"It will be okay, child," she cooed. From what she had learned in First Aid, it was best to try to keep the victim calm to minimize the progression of shock. She remembered her instructor telling them that most victims died not from their wounds but from shock.

"What? Thirty minutes?" She heard William saying. "We'll drive her ourselves, Amity Hospital? Yes, please prepare the emergency room."

The girl gave a wobbly smile, her eyes half open and full of tears.

"Stay with me," Pamela's voice was shaking despite herself. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My…name?"

"Yes, so I can help you."

"My…friend?"

"Of course, child." She brushed away a bit of her black hair out of her eye. "My name is Pamela. What is your name?"

"D-Dani…" said the child before her eyes fluttered closed.

A/N: In the end of "Eye for an Eye" Star was one of the ones taking pictures with Vlad. I thought that was funny. I drew the cover picture and it should be on now, hopefully you all like it. See you next time, where Vlad will be up to something new.


	4. Combining Characters

Chapter 4: Combining Characters

Vlad flew through a sea of green ectoplasmic air, glancing occasionally at a projection from his smart watch. He had been working on this map ever since he became half ghost twenty years ago, but with this new minicomputer of his he could update it in real time with each new discovery. Based on interviews from various ghosts, he was certain that somewhere beyond Pandora's lair lay the lair of this mysterious Clockwork, but he could not be sure so he had to see for himself. Surely enough, he encountered a dusky island filled with scenery reminiscent of Dali's famous "The Persistence of Memory".

 _This must be the place._

Upon landing, he walked aimlessly through a forest of dead trees and clocks until arriving at a dark tower. An owl hooted a warning, but he shrugged it off, pushing open the creaking doors and entering. Glowing clocks of various sizes lined the interior, ticking at various speeds, each sporting a different time. The walls appeared non-existent; it was as if he had entered a separate dimension.

 _At least his castle makes him look worthy of the title of Time Lord._

Although it was only a few minutes according to his watch, it felt like eons before he arrived at a small room with gray walls. On the side was what he assumed to be a trophy display box, as it contained medals with a C.W. engraved in them. C.W.? Clockwork!

He had found him.

The room was filled with round monitors of various sizes, displaying nothing but static. He had to wonder if Clockwork had used these to spy on other ghosts; he had to be called the ghost of time for a reason.

 _Ghosts of past, present and future, like the Christmas tale._ But that would make him the miser?

He walked to the end of the room where there was a small table with a dented Fenton Thermos on it. It almost looked like a face was indented on it. He smiled. He had not run into this Clockwork yet, but did not desire to do so. He did not have time for a confrontation so he swiftly grabbed the Thermos and flew out. He was surprised that it took him less time to leave than it did to arrive. Soon he was on his way to his home portal.

He grinned. _Step 1: Complete. Now for Step 2._

-1-

Clockwork sighed, coming into view as soon as the intruder went his way. The observers appeared after him.

"How could you allow Vlad Plasmius to just take the criminal, Dan Phantom? If the ghost boy that exists out of time is set free, do you know what disaster he will cause to the human realm and the Ghost Zone?!"

"Now now," Clockwork said, morphing into an old man. "Relax, it is all under control. At least, in the reality in which we are heading towards."

"You said that there were two other possibilities. One was that in ten years, Dan will manage to escape his prison on his own and will once again wage terror upon the world. The other was that Plasmius would gain ultimate power by absorbing Dan, which would also lead to total destruction. Clockwork, I think you know what you must do. Dan must be imprisoned again and Plasmius must be destroyed forever."

"I said relax, didn't I?" Clockwork glared at them. "Yes, it is true that those possibilities do exist in the flows of time. But it appears that with a little tweaking, things turn out entirely differently."

He zoomed in on a fuzzy white animal.

"A cat," the shortest Observer stated. "What can a _cat_ do to stop Plasmius?"

"Oh, not stop. Merely, guide him in the _right_ direction. With time, we may see this villainous fellow deal with our little Dan problem in a more _permanent_ way. We can't have someone exist out of time forever, can we?" Clockwork morphed into a small child.

The observers oohed. The tallest observer merely replied with a straight face, "You fiddled again, didn't you."

"For a good cause." Clockwork smiled a little sneaky smile.

-2-

Pamela paced back and forth, waiting for the results of the surgery. She knew she was going to feel guilty if the kid didn't make it out okay, even if it wasn't her responsibility, so she called Jeremy to let her know that she wouldn't be back tonight. Surely enough, Samantha had been out late with her friends and went straight to bed. She was sure those boys were a bad influence on her, but at least they kept her safe.

She turned when she heard the swing of the door, and the surgeon came out.

"The surgery went well. We'll be moving her to a room while keeping close observation."

"Excuse me, Doctor," Pamela started, "What do you think might have happened to the child?" She figured the kid was hit by a car but since the doctor was right there, she thought she had might as well ask.

"I-it seems that, based on her injuries and my experience as an emergency surgeon, she fell from a certain distance, or possibly thrown out of a moving vehicle, and attacked with some sort of gun at point blank. She was very fortunate that her heart was mostly unharmed; if the blast hit her even a fraction closer to her heart she would have died instantly."

"Ah." She wondered if that girl had been somehow abducted by some sort of gang or human trafficker.

"Excuse me, ma'am, what is your relation to the victim?"

"Huh? No relation at all. I just wanted to make sure she was alright." She was aware that doctors were not supposed to give information about patients out to strangers, so this question was not surprising to her.

The doctor nodded, and then walked past her.

As she walked back to the lobby, reflecting on what she had just experienced, she felt a hand grab her elbow from behind.

" _Excuse_ me?" Pamela said, startled.

It was a lady doctor in blue scrubs, with a white mask still hanging from her neck. From what Pamela recalled, she had seen the woman head into the surgery room with the injured girl.

"You're really not related to her? You know nothing about her but her first name?" She asked her with fierce eyes.

 _What is wrong with these people? It must be the air they breathe._ Pamela wanted to shake her head. She bottled up her frustrations and merely replied, "Yes, quite."

"We've been getting a lot of abuse cases these days." The woman continued, narrowing her eyes. "I'll have to ask you to verify it with me."

"H-hey!" Pamela exclaimed as the lady started to drag her off. "Just what is your p-"

"If you're telling the truth, the DNA test will come out negative and no harm will be done right?"

Pamela was beyond peeved. Oh she'd get her blood drawn alright – it was the fastest way of dealing with crazy people – but it would not be the last time they heard from her. She would file so many lawsuits it would put the whole hospital out of business. From what she remembered of the girl Dani's appearance, she didn't resemble her in the least. Sure, her darling Samantha also had black hair, but it and the eye color gene had skipped a generation. Plus, the little girl's facial structure was totally different, so she had no idea where they were coming up with something that sounded like it came from a soap opera.

She followed the detestable woman down the hall and into an office, thinking fondly that once she got out of there she would be free to report the lady for overstepping her bounds. Eyeing her chest for a nametag, she found that the woman was a Dr. Tami Scott. She took a mental note for her complaint later. She observed as the female doctor took out a sealed package, opened it, and assembled it. The woman then felt for a vein and inserted it to collect her blood.

Pamela looked away, her lip wobbling slightly; she hated needles.

"Oh, and the police will probably be checking your limousine's black box, since there is due cause for suspicion. I hope you understand, Mrs. _Manson_."

"Uh huh," was all Pamela could manage to say without giving off her true feelings.

She was seething in rage by the time she stomped out of that office. This would be the last time _she_ would be a Good Samaritan.

-2-

Vlad cracked his knuckles. He could hardly wait for this moment. He had the Thermos sitting on the table, ready for depositing in the Suction Tank that would generate the power he needed to see his new future through. This was the second chance he was waiting for. Going over to the machine, he double checked the settings for ectoplasmic energy siphoning. _Perfect_. Everything was running smoothly. He even had a backup absorber in case the ghost somehow escaped, but that was unlikely. It was then that he heard a sound that he should not have heard: a cat's meow.

Swiveling around, he saw it: on the table beside the Thermos was the cat's bowl, filled with cat food.

'Strange…I don't recall putting it there. '

He could only look helplessly as Maddie the cat leaped onto the table, knocking down the Thermos as she made her way to her bowl. He heard a beep and a hiss as the Thermos released its captive.

"Oh Snickerdoodles.'

He heard mad cackling as the smoke filled the room, a buff figure forming behind it. "Finally, I am free!"

The smoke cleared, revealing a ghost he had never seen before. Based on his muscular figure, he assumed he was strong.

"Uh, hello there," Vlad attempted to engage him in conversation to try and distract him while he tried to formulate another plan. "I'm Vlad, welcome to my ghost lab."

The figure landed in front of him, his grin turning into a serious expression. "I know who you are, _Uncle Vlad_. I'd say I'm glad to see you again, but I no longer have those pesky emotions, thanks to _you_. I couldn't have imagined that you'd be the one to finally set me free, for the second time."

"And who are-" Vlad stopped. The only one who called him Uncle Vlad was Daniel. But that was impossible! That uniform's emblem was the same one as the young lad, but the ghost's form was all wrong. It reminded him of his own ghost form somehow, a grown man. "Who _are_ you?"

"Well, well, I suppose in this timeline we haven't met yet. I see." He nodded, before darkly grinning again. "It's me, Danny Phantom."

"Timeline? You're saying you're Danny from the future?"

"Yes, yes I am. But by all means, do call me Dan. In a lot of ways, you were the one that made me to be what I am today."

"Pray tell." He said, folding his hands as he feigned curiosity.

"I suppose you should know, before your death. Or maybe if I combine with your ghost half, as I did before, I can become even more powerful and successfully destroy my past self's future once and for all, making sure he becomes me."

And he told him that fateful tale, of the Nasty Burger Explosion that killed his family and friends, to his depressing time living with Vlad. He explained how Vlad had tried to help him by removing his emotions, only to lead to the events of Danny Phantom combining with Vlad Plasmius to create the Dan Phantom now in front of him. He gloated of the destruction he then dealt upon Amity Park until the Daniel Vlad knew saved the day, with the help of Clockwork.

"Although I didn't spare my human half, the pitiful thing, cowering in a corner as I destroyed him…" He took a moment to laugh. "I did spare you, Uncle. In a way, I suppose, I began to view you as a father. You were so kind as to give me a piece of yourself so that I would become what I am today, the new and improved Danny Phantom. And it is today that I will do so again. You always were so angry at your suffering as a halfa, so I will do you a favor by robbing you of that power again. Tell me, am I not the son you've always wanted?" His gaze was cool and calculated.

Vlad thought of two possibilities: 1. that this ghost was a liar and trying to deceive him, so he should immediately transform, fight him and somehow stick him in the Tank to melt him down and steal his powers; and 2. That this ghost actually was Daniel in the future and was now out to take his ghost half from him, again, robbing him of the very power he now depended on, and to stop him he must fight him and force him into the Tank to steal his powers. Either way, he had to fight him.

He sighed. He didn't know that having the real Daniel as a son would turn him into some kind of villainous monster worse than him. Oh well, he thought, shrugging. He didn't desire someone who wanted to kill him as a son. _Time to take out the trash._

Transforming into Plasmius, he smiled and declared, "Try to take it from me, my boy."

"I shall."

Shots were fired from both sides, causing Maddie the cat to scamper out of the lab as the doors closed automatically behind her.

Vlad struggled to dodge the red blasts from Dan as he fired green ones, trying to aim carefully so that he would not hit any important machinery if Dan avoided them. Dan cackled as he fired haphazardly, seemingly glowing each time a glass vial or beaker exploded.

"Ah, this is the sound I want ringing through the town," he said, hitting Vlad in the shoulder. "The question is: did you invent it yet? The gloves to separate human from ghost."

"Oh, those gloves?" Vlad feigned knowledge, and then winced at his injury. "I chucked them, useless really."

"Well, if you haven't invented them yet," Dan said, his eyes narrow, "I could always _make_ you."

 _Drat, this kid is smarter than he looks_. He dodged another blast before grimacing. _Gingersnaps, there goes the cloning machine_.

He turned back to Dan angrily. "You'll pay for that."

"Make me." Dan was clearly enjoying the destruction he was causing.

"Oh, I plan to." He replicated himself, generating five body doubles.

Dan did the same. "Aww, just like old times. Eh, _Uncle Vlad_?"

"Only the real Daniel can call me that, and you're not him." Vlad stared him down, looking down on him in the same mocking manner as he was used to doing in his confrontations with Daniel.

"I already explained it to you, didn't I? Or do you think I'd gain something by deceiving you?"

"The real lad is like me, half ghost. You're just a ghost." Vlad smiled as Dan erupted in his fury.

"I am better in every way now that I am full ghost. I'll show you my power!"

Before he realized it, Dan's clones surrounded him then blasted him, causing Vlad to roll his eyes back in pain. Vlad's clones rushed to fight back, managing to stop the onslaught. He struggled to get up, feeling ectoplasm leaking from all over his chest and arms. Gathering his energy, he transported behind Dan, blasting him in the back.

Dan cried out in pain, bleeding green. "Why you-"

Vlad paused; he felt a familiar presence in his lab, one that wasn't ghost. He glanced at the security footage on the wall. In the corner was his lackey, Valerie. All he had known was that she had suddenly stopped responding to his requests when he was in the process of assembling the Masters Blasters. It was only a few days later that she confronted him, armed with the knowledge of his ghostly identity and promising to face him if he ever did something to harm the town. He wondered why she was here now.

 _If that child's sense of justice is still in play, I may be able to use this to my advantage._

First, if this Dan was anything like how Daniel used to be, he would enrage him with some more carefully phrased insults. "Thought you had me that time, didn't you. Typical ghost, can't think two steps ahead. Well you can't defeat Vlad Masters that easily. You're just a wittle ghost."

Dan's eyes glowed red in response. "I'm more powerful than you ever were, Vlad. You're only a half breed!"

"Oh really? Maybe, maybe you're a _tad_ stronger than I was in that timeline, but I feel that I have a little more up my sleeve than you were ever aware of. Oh, Valerie!"

A young teen clad in a red suit slowly stepped out from behind a shelf of various chemicals, seemingly startled.

"You?" Dan said, shell shocked. "It's been a while. I thought I'd never seen you ally with your sworn enemy, a ghost."

"Who I ally with is none of your business, ghost trash," The girl replied defiantly. "And trust me; he'll be next on my list. But if you're out to destroy the world, I'm here to stop you!"

-3-

Valerie had just come from Star's place, comforting the poor girl from her recent breakup.

"I can't really blame him," Star had sniffled as she blew into a tissue on her bed. "Kwan's a gullible guy, but he's so big and loveable I just can't hate him." She started crying again.

"Oh Star," Valerie said, sitting beside her. "Someone who can't believe you isn't worth it. Just forget about that jerk."

"I can't." She was full on sobbing now.

"There there." Valerie patted her on the back. "I can't believe anyone would think you'd be into that old mayor." _Who's secretly an evil ghost_.

"It's not like I hate the Mayor," Star started. "In fact, I'm his biggest fan. Do you know how great it is to actually hear his speeches from up close? To actually see him as he makes policies to help Amity? It's really humbling to see how much he cares for the town. He has to be the best Mayor Amity Park's ever had. I just can't believe they'd make up that rumor about me and the Mayor at school, I'm so ashamed." She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

"Why did you get in his car in the first place, Star? That kind of thing is real easy to misunderstand."

"It's not like he's just some creep, Val. I trust him. The whole town should trust him. I wonder who spread that rumor." She looked downtrodden, hanging her head over the bed as she stared at the floor.

"Paulina." Valerie said, unable to hide the anger in her voice. "That disgusting witch!"

"Paulina…about me? But we're such good friends! We tell each other everything…" Star looked at Valerie with watery eyes, clearly feeling betrayed.

"Yeah, well remember I used to be friends with her too, going out of my way to make her happy, thinking it was so cool to be hanging out in her presence. She's just showing her true colors. She's just jealous of you Star, because you have real happiness that she can't even hope to possess. Don't let her steal that from you. Whenever you're feeling sad, just give me a call or something. I'll be there for you, okay?"

"You're such a great friend to me Val, thanks so much." Star hugged her tightly, dropping a few tears onto Valerie's shoulder.

Valerie held her back, clenching her fist in anger. Sure, she hated Paulina for what she did to poor Star's relationship, but it was partially Vlad's fault as well. After this, she made up her mind to bust into Vlad's lab and tell him not to even go near Star to put an end to the rumors.

However, she was beginning to regret it as she found herself as a witness to a fight between Vlad and a ghost who claimed to be Danny Phantom from the future. First ghosts, now time travel? Sure, she could believe it, she had to. He looked like an older, more vampire-like version of Phantom with abs that sung of his fighting caliber. She figured she had walked into the middle of the fight, and tried her best to avoid glass shards that littered the floor. After digging in her yellow skirt's pocket, she pulled out the cube holding her costume and pressed the release button, letting it envelop her. Just in case either of them noticed her, she had to be ready to defend herself against either, or in the worst case, both of them.

Listening to the exchange between them, she determined that this future Phantom was most definitely eviler than his present day counterpart and had to be prioritized, or he would destroy Amity Park just like he was currently destroying the lab. She was shocked out of her wits when he told the part about how he gruesomely murdered his human half.

 _Human half? Like Dani_? She thought back to the girl she had met, that she was convinced was evil, only to discover that she was innocent and very human. Danny Phantom had even offered himself to protect her, and called her his cousin. Dani Phantom was half ghost. Why wouldn't he be as well? She found herself coming to the conclusion she was reluctant to accept: that the sweet and considerate boy she had fallen for and dated not too long ago was also Danny Phantom. He and Dani definitely had similar appearances. Phantom and Fenton were also similar enough. He had kept it a secret from her and she knew why: because she had vowed to destroy him. One thing was for sure though; this ghost was no longer Danny Fenton but pure evil. She slapped herself, using sheer will to pull herself together. She could talk to Danny and apologize later for the misunderstanding, and hopefully change the future. For now, this future Phantom would have to be killed before it was too late.

She really wasn't expecting Plasmius to call her out, which pretty much was a plead for her to help him based on the look he was sending her. Plasmius, being good? She wasn't so sure, but she would help him this time for a greater cause.

"You?" The future ghost kid asked her, acting like he knew her when he had clearly changed for the worst. Then he smiled with a face of pure evil; it made her shiver in distaste. "It's been a while. I thought I'd never seen you ally with your sworn enemy, a ghost."

 _Like I didn't ally with you before, as long as you were fighting for the right things_ , Valerie thought forlornly. _But you've clearly changed, and I will destroy you this time, once and for all._

"Who I ally with is none of your business, ghost trash," She yelled out in challenge. "And trust me; he'll be next on my list. But if you're out to destroy the world, I'm here to stop you!"

"Like you could ever stop me. Ten years from now, you and your father were the only ones left and still stood no chance against me. Well, I suppose it's the day to relive the past, right Uncle Vlad?"

"You're no nephew of mine where I'm concerned," Plasmius spat. Valerie wondered what the connection was between Plasmius and Phantom, but she had to leave that line of thinking that for later.

"Touché." He turned to Valerie. "You know, I used to have a thing for you. It's too bad we never dated."

"I'd rather have dated the old Phantom than you any day, you deformed freak! At least he has a _heart_." Valerie retorted.

 _But we did date_. It was strange that this Phantom didn't remember, but then again, he was a crazy fruit loop. Putting that thought aside, she wondered if she'd ever be able to date again. After hurting Danny by breaking up with him to focus on ghost hunting, and Star's painful breakup, she doubted she was ready to risk another romance. Right now, she didn't like anyone that way, at least that she was aware of. All she wanted was to focus on her friends and saving the town from ghosts. And this one was most definitely in the way of her ideal life.

Shaking her off-topic thoughts away, she glared at the future Phantom, who suddenly had grown colder at her last remark.

"Do call me Dan. It's the last time we'll be seeing each other before your afterlife, you know." He spoke in a musical fashion.

"Maybe it's your afterlife you should be worried about, Phantom!" She said, and then dived into the fray, blasting lasers from her cube weapons as she summoned her hover board from yet another cube. From the corner of her eye she saw Plasmius joining in.

While Plasmius confronted Dan, Dan sent his clones after her to try and corner her with ecto-rays. She blocked most of them with an energy shield but was hit from above, causing her to fall off her hover board. Commanding it to catch her from below, she maneuvered herself in the air and fired at one of the lower clones, managing to decimate it. The others flew towards her, only to be grabbed by four of Vlad's duplicates. Freed from the pincer attack, she flew towards Dan, firing madly at him.

"Always so full of rage, Valerie," Dan chided her, calmly firing as she barely blocked the rays in time. "Ever thought to take a chill pill?" She was growing tired; her vision was blurry and she could feel the sweat piling. This fight had to end soon, or else. She looked over at Plasmius, who was struggling to breathe. This foe was tough.

"Not now, maybe once I beat you!" Valerie cried out, taking out her handheld ray gun and hitting him squarely on the chest. He cried as ectoplasm splashed out from his wounds at her, covering her eye shield. In retaliation he blasted her in the face, shattering her helmet. She winced as the broken glass cut her cheeks as they fell to Earth.

"You," he gurgled, covering up his bleeding chest with one hand. He fired in succession, destroying her blasting cubes. "I'll kill you once and for all." He went to blast the gun out of her hands but she blocked with her body, falling to the cold tile covered floor.

She couldn't feel her arm and she felt stickiness on her right side, but she knew she had to push on. Looking up, she noticed some sort of device made of glass. 'Maybe I can lure him there for a final shot,' she thought, then pushed herself up and made a final dash.

She looked back as she ran desperately. Plasmius had fallen to the ground, unmoving. She was the final wall between Phantom and her beloved city. She collapsed inside the device, coughing up blood as she turned around, only to face Phantom looming over her, wearing a cocky smile.

"Well, look what we have here. Are you afraid, Valerie?" He knelt down, touching her cheek.

"I'm not afraid of no ghost!" She choked out, pushing him away with one hand while readying her blaster gun on the other, hoping he didn't notice.

He did. After snapping it off her suit, he threw it on the ground and blasted it to smithereens. "What do you say now, Red Huntress? Still feeling tough?" He glared at her with those red eyes, as if she were staring into the burning fires of hell. "I wonder how Danny Fenton would feel if you died. Would he cry for you?"

"I won't let you touch Amity Park, you monster."

"Me, the monster? No. I'm only doing what's natural. No one deserves to live, is all."

"No one deserves to? What about you? What did you do right that everyone else was wrong about?"

His eyes narrowed, almost showing emotion. "I fought for those people, time and time again. I was rewarded with only hate. I was called a ghost that didn't feel, that had no right to exist. When I lost everything, when I spent day after pointless day in Vlad's castle, I realized it. I didn't want to feel anymore. I wanted strength to destroy everything, and when nothing's left, I will destroy myself!" He laughed as if overflowing with madness.

"Wow, so dramatic," Valerie chuckled, and then sputtered blood. "Sounds like just the kind of soap opera my Grandma likes to watch. Why don't you just destroy yourself then, bonehead. You're just making excuses in hopes that I'll feel sorry for you. I'll tell you the truth: you enjoy killing people. Danny Fenton wasn't like this. But you're not Danny anymore, you're just a shell."

He paused. "You know?" He seemed soft for a moment, and then hardened again. "The more pleasure I'll get when you're finally out of my hair. I'll almost miss you Valerie, you were my favorite foe."

"Sorry to say, I won't miss you," said a voice from outside the room. The glass doors hissed closed, locking Valerie in with the monster. She struggled to look up, seeing Vlad in his human form in front of the control panel.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" she screamed out.

"Sorry, my girl, it's the only way." He said nonchalantly, pressing a few buttons on the console.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danny Phantom yelled out, blasting at the glass only to have it fizzle out. "This was a trap?!"

"Ah, yes, and you fell into it brilliantly, young badger. It's too bad really, you'll have to go, but don't worry, it's for a valiant cause." He smiled crookedly, still clutching his injured chest as a stream of blood went down from the corner of his mouth. "I shall enjoy ripping you apart, oh what was it that idiot Jack always says? Oh yes… 'Molecule by molecule'." He pressed a button, causing a large high frequency sound to fill the room.

"I shouldn't have trusted him, I shouldn't have trusted him!" Valerie muttered like a mantra, covering her ears. What she saw next shocked her: Phantom was screaming as his skin started to evaporate from his body. He banged his head on the walls desperately blasting them as he pleaded, "Let me out!" He blasted wildly every which way. She could hear Vlad Masters cackling from outside the machine. One of the red blasts grazed her leg; she was too tired to dodge. Phantom released a wail of some sort, leaving Valerie's ears feeling like they would burst although she tried her best to shield them. The machine buckled with a noise like rusted hinges, the glass finally cracking underneath the pressure Phantom was putting on it.

"Oh, Fudge Buckets," Vlad said calmly as a wall finally shattered. "This is the absolute worst thing that could happen. Valerie, try to make it out before he does. We need to try to stop him here, permanently."

She had no time to wonder what Vlad had attempted to do with the machine, but she half hobbled, half crawled out through the broken wall. Leaning against a toppled case, she eyed the disoriented Phantom, who seemed to have two heads.

"What…What is happening to me?" He cried, and then his voice faded as his form wobbled into two.

As the forms stabilized, she recognized them: it was Plasmius and Danny Phantom, well, as he used to look. 'But it's impossible! Plasmius was right in front of me the entire…wait a moment. If this Danny Phantom was from the future, that means this Plasmius should be as well. What do I do?!'

"Ooh, my head," future Plasmius said, blinking his red eyes. "Where am I?"

Future Phantom just looked dazed at his hands as he cried for some odd reason.

'What is going on?' Valerie wondered.

She turned around. Vlad had walked up to the pair, before walking up to future Plasmius. He then said, "Well well, what do we have here? Myself. Why stick with that kid? He's weak. Join me again, and we shall be greater."

Future Plasmius looked reluctant, then took his hand. Vlad had some device in his other hand and pushed a button. All of a sudden, Plasmius was sucked into Vlad's other hand.

"I can feel it!" Vlad cried out as green steam was emitting from his body. "The power, the power!"

 _Was that his goal all along_? Valerie could barely stand, so she allowed herself to sink to the floor. _Did I just help an evil ghost?_ She wanted to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was future Phantom.

"I'm so sorry, Val," the boy told her tearfully. "I couldn't…I couldn't stop myself, from anything. It's all my fault. You were right all along about me. I _am_ evil."

"Oh Danny," Valerie said. "Y-you're back to normal, I see. Maybe it was that man's anger that turned you into that monster." She eyed Vlad as he was radiating ectoplasm. "Not that it excuses you. I mean, you killed Danny Fenton, your own human self, in the future."

"I still was conscious the entire time. Killing myself, hurting others, destroying the town. I felt myself _enjoy_ it."

"It's not too late Danny." She hoped to God it wasn't too late. "You can still do good."

He seemed to think about it, tears coating his face. "My power, my experience," he said finally. "It may be too late for me, but I can give it to someone who can truly do good with it." He gave her a wobbly smile, briefly reminding her of the Danny Phantom she knew. He turned around towards a big circular metal device. "I have to go. Without me there for motivation, I doubt that Plasmius will be able to do much."

Before she could say another word, he sped off, pushing a button to reveal a green swirling portal. Then he flew inside, disappearing within its recesses as metal gates closed behind him.

She turned around; Vlad was leaning on a table.

"Vlad?" She asked angrily, limping closer. "What did you do with the future you? You absorbed him to make yourself stronger?! What is your goal, _Plasmius_? What's going on he-"

Before she realized it he suddenly pivoted around, grabbing her throat and holding her high as he squeezed it.

"I h-helped you M-masters," she managed, her legs kicking underneath her as she helplessly struggled against his grip. "A-and this is h-how you rep-pay me?"

"I hate you all, humans!" He spoke in an inhuman voice, with eyes glowing red.

"W-why? Why do y-ou h-hate?"

"Because! Because…?"

He let go of her, leaving her to fall to the floor in a heap. She coughed madly, trying to breathe through her crushed throat.

"I hate Jack! He ruined my life! I hate Maddie! She never has looked at me, not even once! No one ever respected me; I had to fight tooth and nail to get here. They should all die, every last one of them!"

Valerie took a deep breath, tears coming out her eyes. She managed to say, "That's so stupid. Killing everyone for a love that ended badly? Everyone has had disappointment, and you, at your age, can't handle it? My best friend Star just had her social life ruined because of a rumor that she's having an affair with you, _Masters_. She's not going around killing people though. She still respects you. You know what she said to me today? You're the best Mayor ever. You, a ghost! If you go around saying you're going to kill people and disrespect the people I care about one more time, I will. End. You." She stared at him fiercely, knowing she hadn't the energy left to fight the extreme nutcase version of Vlad.

His eyes flickered, changing back to the normal blue as his hands shook. He gripped the end of the table as if in desperation.

"What in the world?" Valerie said aloud. "Vlad, you're in there right? I don't know why you wanted to absorb that thing, but it's clearly eviler than you right now. You can fight it. You must! I don't know what you have planned, but if you destroy everything, there will be no future for me or _you_."

"Uggh!" He cried, his face crunching up as he leaned into one of his hands, obviously listening to her plea. "Valerie, my girl. Get out of here _now_."

"Or what?" She spat out.

"Or I'm afraid I might actually kill you."

It may have been the way he said it or the way he looked at her or his clinically insane behavior just a moment before, but she summoned all her strength and bolted out of there as fast as her bleeding legs would carry her. She knew she had some thinking to do later, but for now, she had to go.

A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please let me know by reviewing; I'd love to hear from you. See you next time, I hope.


	5. Emotional Resonance

A/N: Still with me? Good. I have to admit: I had the fight scene thought out from the beginning with just Vlad & Dan, and had no idea Valerie was there until I was typing and the twist came. It was amazing really. Now, the next chapter awaits you.

Chapter 5: Emotional Resonance

Valerie trudged down the sidewalk, relying on muscle memory as she navigated by streetlamp.

"Gotta…get home," she said aloud. She was so tired that she felt like sitting in the nearest alley to nod off but she knew her father would be expecting her and she didn't want him to worry. She kept herself busy thinking of how she was going to apologize to Danny at school tomorrow, and maybe tell him what Vlad had done…what she had helped him do.

Feeling her eyes sink down, she pinched her cheek and soon regretted it as pain flooded through her once again. _I must be hurt bad_. She couldn't even feel her arms anymore.

Finally she saw it; the concrete steps to the apartment where she lived with her dad.

 _Just a few more steps_ …

It was then that the world came crashing down on her, or maybe it was her that came crashing down. Her legs collapsed beneath her, leaving her sprawled on the steps as she groaned. The pain in her body was dulled now. She vaguely felt a familiar presence in front of her.

"Daddy, I'm home…" Then everything faded and she was in a warm place.

-1-

Damien put on his uniform cap, looking in the mirror triumphantly. His uniform was perfect, the tie straight, the collar starched to perfection. He was ready for another night protecting Axiom Labs. He had recently gained favor with the higher ups after the last few weeks and would soon be getting staff again. But for the rest of the week it was still his lonesome guarding and he would, as usual, do his utmost to keep it secure from criminals, human or ghost.

He stepped out of the apartment, locking up as he grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Valerie had not shown up yet. He didn't like her out late hunting ghosts, but he knew he could not stop her at this point. He knew she bore a strong grudge against them but she also had always had a strong sense of justice; she even wanted to be a security guard at his company when she was younger. He felt bad that his salary wasn't enough anymore for her to go to school without having to worry about part-time jobs, but that would all change soon.

It was at the bottom of the lobby stairs that his heart broke in two; there was his daughter, beaten and broken, lying unconscious at the entrance outside.

"My baby girl, Valerie!" He ran out to her, cradling her in his arms. She was bleeding profusely, covered in scrapes and bruises.

Her eyes rolled open at him. "D-Daddy?" Her voice was slurred and wisplike.

"Valerie! It's gonna be okay, honey. I'll call 911." He pulled out his phone from his pocket with a shaky hand, almost dropping it as he dialed.

"Sorry Dad, I was…fighting again." She was speaking so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Did you beat the bad ghost?" He rubbed her forehead as the operator picked up on the line.

"I did my best dad. Amity Park is…safe…for now…" She closed her eyes, her chest moving up and down, seemingly asleep.

He answered the operator's questions, checking Valerie's pulse and breathing the whole time as he struggled to keep calm. It was only five minutes when the ambulance pulled in front and loaded her on the gurney. He hopped inside behind the two paramedics as they buzzed around trying to staunch the bleeding. He had faith Valerie would pull out of this mess. This was his daughter that was so headstrong, running out at a moment's notice to fight to keep people safe. She would make it out alright, like she always did.

"To Amity Hospital," said the paramedic.

He closed his eyes, just listening as the ambulance took off, listening to the breaths of his daughter as she breathed in and out.

-2-

"So Danny, how do you feel?" Sam asked, brushing sweat off her brow.

She and Tucker had been helping Danny train since he suddenly got his powers back two days ago. They had taken turns blasting at him while he dodged, and Tucker had controlled some decoys for him to fight.

"Pretty good! It's like nothing's changed," Danny said, transforming back into his human appearance.

"I'll say," Tucker added. "It's like they were never gone! I think I've got some ideas for upgrades to the training system. You were breezing through."

"Breezing? Come on Tuck, I have enough challenges." Danny groaned.

"You can't train without a challenge, Danny. Anyway…" Tucker trailed off as a low growl from his stomach filled the air. "Dude, I'm just going to raid your fridge okay. Be right back!"

"Just don't touch the hot dogs Tuck, my mom got to them first so they might bite back." Danny chuckled.

"Got it!" Tucker called out as he passed through the basement door.

She sighed.

 _Since we're alone, it's probably a good enough time to try to apologize again_ …

As nice as Danny was, she knew he could bear a grudge when he wanted to. She walked up to him as he was fidgeting over one of the Fenton gadgets on the table.

"Sam, can you believe my folks upgraded the Fenton Gabber? They were blabbing on and on about it at breakfast. I don't even want to know what they added to it. And I wonder when they fixed the portal."

"Yeah." She laughed awkwardly then looked down. "Uh, Danny?"

"What's up?"

"Well, it's about…what I said to you last week…"

"Oh." He looked away from her. "No big deal, it doesn't bother me."

"Yes, yes it does. You can't lie to me Danny. I just want to say I was wrong…you aren't selfish at all. I don't know why I said that; I was being stupid trying to think of some way to prevent you from making a mistake."

"Yeah…" He trailed off for a bit, leaving an unbearable silence between them. "I've gotta admit Sam, you really hurt me when you said that. You know, I always rely on you for advice so it was kind of a slap in the face." His eyes met hers, and she shivered from their intensity.

"Yeah. I regret it a lot." She rubbed her right elbow, avoiding his gaze.

Then Danny chuckled, causing her to look back to see what was funny. "You know Sam, that's what I like about you. You're super stubborn sometimes, and it gets on my nerves, but you do apologize when I can't seem to let it go and it really, really helps."

"So, you…" She looked at him, hopeful that he would say what she craved to hear.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you were trying to apologize earlier though." He rubbed the back of his head, causing his hair to become disarrayed.

Then he froze as a frosty wisp escaped his lips. His eyes flickered about, hoping to spot the intruder.

"Hello, Danny," came a voice out of the middle of the room.

"Show yourself!" Danny called out angrily, his eyes flashing green.

Then it…no he appeared: Danny Phantom. Danny and Sam looked at each other then back at his doppelganger. He looked exactly like Phantom, except for his painful looking injuries. From the intimidating look on his face, they didn't seem to faze him.

"You…" Danny gulped. "…look like me. A shape shifter, like Amorpho? Or are you Amorpho? Who _are_ you and what do you want?"

He motioned to Sam with his eyes to get a weapon. Before she could move, she felt arms wrapping around and restraining her. "Hey! What gives…?" She turned her head, only to discover it was another Danny Phantom.

"Let go of her!" Danny cried out, transforming into his other half. "You don't know who you're messing with, pretending to be me. In fact, I don't think you're in the shape to fight! How about you show me what you really look like before it's too late."

"Oh, but I am you, Danny Phantom." The doppelganger smiled widely at Danny's confused expression.

Sam saw another Phantom swipe the Fenton Deflector from the table and then fly towards Danny.

"Danny, watch out!" Sam called out, kicking with all her might in an attempt to break free, but it was too late.

As soon as the belt was snapped into place, Danny was shocked by some sort of electricity, and then reverted back to his human form as the white rings traveled up his body. Danny wobbled and managed to steady himself by putting his hand on the nearby table.

The doppelganger continued. "I know how I said you'd become me, all those months ago, but I admit I never expected the opposite to occur."

Danny's eyes opened wide. "You…from the future?"

"What's going on here?" Sam cried out, confused at the whole thing.

 _First this ghost looks like Danny, and Danny says he's from the future? But he's still the same age. Danny had said he defeated him already._

"I suppose you never told them then, about what almost happened to them. How you were _so_ close to becoming me. " The future Danny backed Danny into a corner against the wall. Danny glared back defiantly.

"I have no reason to. I won't become you. What's with the new look? Trying to replace me again?"

Sam wished that someone would explain what was going on. From what she remembered, Danny had come back and told her and Tucker that he beat the future him. So how did he still exist?

"Nah, I've decided on a different course of action." All of a sudden, his expression changed from cockiness to forlornness. It seemed to Sam that this ghost wanted to cry. "It's like I said before. Think of it as me making amends. Since you're so sure you won't become me, I'm sure you can handle what's coming next."

"W-What do you mean, Dan?" Danny looked panicked.

Then she heard a grating sound and looked towards it. Another Dan had the Fenton Ghost Catcher and was flying it over.

"I guess through you, we'll see a new future, eh? Or I should say, _you_ will."

The duplicate holding her down suddenly disappeared, so she ran over to Danny but it was too late. The Ghost Catcher was dropped on them both, and then broke in two as it hit the floor. Danny was the only one there in its circumference now. He stared out in front of him, as if dazed.

"Danny!" She made it over to his side. "Did he just…"

She heard a drip sound and looked down. Danny was standing in a pile of blood. Realizing that Dan's injuries had transferred to Danny, she started to panic then ran to the wall for the emergency kit.

"Sam…" He spoke at almost a whisper. After detaching the kit from the wall brackets, she looked up to see Danny moving slowly towards her.

"Danny, stay there! I've got the kit." She ran back over to him but it was too late. She let the kit drop as she rushed forward to catch him as he passed out, then she collapsed under the sudden added weight.

As he lay bleeding in her arms she struggled to think straight. Danny's parents were out, probably cruising Amity Park on the prowl for stray ghosts. Jazz was, according to Danny, at the library doing research for some paper.

"Tucker!" She called out, fumbling as she unbuckled the accursed belt and threw it off to the side. "Tucker!"

She wondered if he could hear her from the kitchen. Her eyes watered uncontrollably after she pulled back his shirt to see the blood pouring out of his chest. His neck had a nasty gash as well and his arm was torn.

 _How could this happen…?_

She shook her head, breathing deeply as she bit her lip hard to focus. She would get Danny to his room and Tucker would see the blood and come help out.

 _Do I have time to call 911? Nope, he'd probably bleed out by then._

Not to mention she didn't think she could come up with an excuse for how he got hurt. She felt at his carotid artery for his pulse, shaking as she felt a small one. She leaned over him; he was barely breathing. She tried not to think about the blood soaking her tights. Lifting him up the best she could in princess fashion after putting the kit on his lap, she heaved as she made her way up the stairs.

 _He really needs to watch the burgers. But if Tucker can lift him why can't I, right?_

She felt his head loll off her shoulder as she tried not to jerk him too much, but it was proving to be impossible as she was trying her best just to hold onto him.

Luckily the basement door was left ajar, but the hardest part was the trek up the next set of stairs to his room. She almost tripped and fell but managed to prevent it by jutting her elbow between the banisters.

 _Deep breaths Manson, you can do this_.

When she finally made it, she dropped him on the bed and heaved. She couldn't feel her arms and was sure she was covered in sweat. No, that was a lie; Goths didn't sweat, they simmered. She let out a nervous laugh.

She felt warm liquid drip off her eyebrows and down her face, which she hastily wiped off with her hand before running to the bathroom to get the alcohol. She retrieved the emergency sewing kit she kept in his room for quick stitch-ups, threaded a few needles, and then poured alcohol on them. Now was the hard part.

She would never tell Danny or Tucker or they would never let her live it down. For all her love of all things horrific, dark, and gruesome, it was fine as long as it was fictional. She hated blood and she most definitely hated needles and it was the worst feeling in the world to give stitches when she had no qualifications whatsoever. Those sad beaten up animals covered in wounds and bruises on those infomercials was why she went Recyclo-Vegetarian in the first place.

She did it anyway, hoping to God he wouldn't wake up with some sort of infection. She knew she would regret this later but she would regret it more if the guy she loved with all her heart died on her because of her inaction. Sure, she had stitched him up before, but it was not this big of an emergency.

 _Once I stitch him up, he can focus on healing… and hopefully his organs aren't too damaged; I can't do anything about that._

She tried to pretend she wasn't holding a needle and wasn't bathing in blood, but her mind rejected the happy fluffy thoughts she tried conjuring up, so she was left with the gruesome reality of it all that made her sick to her stomach. She finally made a desperate dash for the bathroom.

Tucker never came either. She was hoping he would notice the glaring trail of blood she was sure was left behind in the process of hauling Danny upstairs, but no, he must have never made it out of the kitchen. She figured he was eating so he was better off not coming because he surely would have lost his lunch. After she was done being a quack surgeon she was sure she lost not only lunch but breakfast as well.

"Sam, what's with all the blood?" Tucker said in a panicked voice, obviously spotting her heaving in the toilet in the bathroom.

She couldn't answer him because everything blurred on her and then she felt her head hitting the bathroom tile.

-3-

Vlad sat there for a long time, on the broken tile floor of what once was his laboratory. He didn't think of much for a time; he simply existed, in his own world of silence. This silence was shattered when the door of what once was his illustrious cloning machine finally fell down with a clank. He sighed; it wasn't as if he was any good at cloning anyway.

"Where did I go wrong?"

He stared at the ceiling, from which the tiles had started to fall. The lights already had since they had been knocked loose in the battle. Looking around, he noticed the mainframe containing the Maddie AI had been damaged.

 _Good riddance, she didn't love me anyway. I hate her._

What did he want with his second chance? He thought he had simplistic desires before: to have a family, to be loved and appreciated. He had given it up. He had figured it was time to be realistic. As he stood on the podium just the other day in front of all those people, it had occurred to him that he only had one thing: a rival. He only gained attention when he opposed the lad and his little friends over some scheme of his. Maddie would never give him attention now, not with him being a freak of nature and her being taken by someone who once called him a friend. If he wanted attention, he decided that he had to do what he knew best: antagonizing Daniel.

And so he craved power. He knew that the boy had grown stronger, and would only continue to develop as years went on, whereas he, Vlad Masters, had reached a plateau of sorts. He had taken everything from supplements to ecto-boosters, developed by himself of course, but he knew those would only have limited affects. He needed another source of power, and why not a ghost? He had full confidence in his inventive abilities…until yesterday. Until yesterday, he was completely without doubt that this time, his plan would succeed.

"I should have known I was destined for failure."

Sure, it wasn't a total failure, but only in the strictest sense. He had succeeded in absorbing a ghost's power, namely his future ghost self. However, he had paid for his quest for strength in the worst way possible. He was barely able to contain his rage before, but now he felt it bursting to escape and he could not let that happen. Valerie was right; it would ruin his second chance. Decimating everything would make him more than just an arch enemy to tango with in casual battles filled with a healthy exchange of insults. He would need to be stopped, and that would end in either his death or the young badger's. Speaking of which, he had no idea what happened to the one who called himself Dan for he had been too wrapped up in absorbing the other half and then trying to strangle the young girl. Probably to lurk in the Ghost Zone, not that it was his concern. He was glad he had been able to stop himself before it was too late….before he had gone too far.

"If I had taken a human life, Daniel would surely be unable to forgive me."

He was reminded of how much he hated that boy. He was so immature and yet was so righteous and responsible when it came to the lives of others. He even apologized to him of all people, when his fellow teens were upset about the regulations he placed upon them, in an attempt to keep them safe without them being too much in his hair, as well as getting on Daniel's nerves at the same time. And yet, the boy was still the only one who even knew a fraction of the suffering he had endured. Maybe he was the only one who knew the real Vlad, and that scared him. He had no confidence in leaving this dilapidated room. Here he felt peace, surrounded by destruction. It was…yes, like he was back where he started, on that asteroid.

"Should I have just stayed there to die?" He enquired his inner self.

He was wrong. He should have known that he of all people did not deserve a second chance. Maybe he could undo the wish, undo all of this, and just let himself be hunted and killed. Maybe then he would get the peace he desired. He just wasn't confident he could live this life alone, but he had no choice. As soon as the future Plasmius became a part of him he knew, he recognized the anger and rage for what it was. It was his own hate looking at him in the face. It combined with his feelings and grew them exponentially until he could no longer contain them. A part of him wanted to leave now and blast everyone down in his path, everyone who lived a life he envied. The life he could not live, the life he could never have even if he paid all the money in the world. That money that he could never even buy the Packers with…it was worthless.

"What have I lived for?"

He groaned, hearing meowing upstairs. He reluctantly left the lab and walked to the kitchen, opening a can of tuna and sitting it down for Maddie to eat. He groaned; his chest wound was still bothering him. Maddie the cat must have escaped in the chaos, for she was unscathed and full of play, rolling around for attention. He was not in the mood for fun and games, so instead he walked to his favorite arm chair and sat down, flipping on the television with the remote. Maddie followed and sat on his lap. He wanted to push the cat off of him but he found himself stroking her instead.

An ad was playing.

"Do you feel angry at the world?" said a soft voice. "Lonely? Like no one knows the real you, or wants to know? Are you entertaining thoughts that the world would be better without you?"

Images of sad and lonely figures flashed on the screen. Vlad almost turned the channel, but _something_ stopped him.

"Getting counseling is nothing to be ashamed of. Let an experienced professional help you rebuild your life. You can be anything you want to be, as long as you are alive. Call us today."

Another commercial was on next, but he paid it no mind. Was it not too late?

"If I can deal with this anger, maybe I can use this newfound power to my advantage after all."

Slowly, a grin formed on his face. He had heard of just the ghost that may help him with his little problem, as long as he was prepared to make a fair exchange. Oh, and he was.

On his desk was a black, old fashioned phone. Sure, it functioned as an ordinary home phone did, but it doubled as a ghost phone. Many ghosts had access to what they dubbed a "spookline", which was really a landline system for ghosts, hooked up to lairs through the ectonet. He looked up the number he was looking for, and then dialed as he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear.

'Ring…ring…click.'

Then came the overly chipper voice: "Hello, this is the office of the one and only Spectra, number one Psychologist of the Western Zone. It's my guarantee to help make a _better_ you. Now how can I help you?"

-4-

"We're through, Ember." Skulker said, his back turned.

Ember couldn't believe it. Betrayed, again? Forgotten? Not her, it couldn't be. "Wait, Skulker. Did I do something wrong?" Her lower lip wobbled against her wishes.

"I'm just tired of it Ember. You downgrade me constantly, saying I'm a terrible hunter. You never compliment me and you expect me to stay? Women."

"Hey!" She screamed out. He still didn't turn around. She was just pointing out the truth. She wanted him to stop focusing on unrealistic targets like Danny Phantom and focus on ghosts his own size, at least until he upgraded that suit and got rid of the blasted PDA he stole from the dipstick's friend with glasses. Why couldn't he understand her good intentions? "What do you mean by that, huh? You spend all your time hunting and expect me to be happy when you spend no time with me. Why else would I complain?"

Skulker sighed. "Do you know how hard I tried to please you? That is why I wanted to catch the very best target. Apparently, Phantom is out of the picture…or at least that is what he said-"

"You were always gullible-"

"So I went after his clone but no, I get defeated by a limo! And I am sick of looking like an idiot over you."

"You used to be cool, Skulker! It's not my fault you…" She struggled to express what she wanted to say but it wouldn't come out right. "Just give us some time, alright?" She felt her eyes start to tear up. She loved him more than she had ever loved any other ghost in her entire afterlife. If he left her, how would she find comfort after being torn from her human fans every time she was caught by Phantom and his little human buddies? She didn't want to think this relationship could be over, and she didn't want to be that girl, but it was unraveling right in front of her and she couldn't stop it.

He turned around, giving her the most serious expression that she had seen in a long time. "I've moved on Ember. It's not you, it's me. I've found someone else that suits me more than you ever will."

"Who dares make you forget _my_ name?!" Ember found herself seething at this point, not realizing that she had broken her guitar in half.

"I met her one day in a mystical realm. There was a castle, aged but serenely majestic. She had locks of golden hair blowing in the wind, her face fair, her beauty unparalleled in all of the Western Zone. Her wicked brother once controlled her every move, but now she runs free. Her full form was magnificent and full of fire and poise. Her name is Dora." Skulker looked into the distance with lovelorn eyes as Ember screeched.

"Get out! I don't want to see you and your ugly mug ever again, you big fat dipstick!"

He left quietly, leaving her alone with her broken guitar. Then she looked down, realizing what her anger had done. She cried hot tears…hot, ectoplasmic tears.

-5-

It had been 48 hours. Desiree could hardly contain her joy as she still relished in the power of the wish Plasmius had requested. She was positive that it helped that she laid low instead of messing with Phantom during this period. Even if he found out now, it was too late to change matters; the wish was permanent. She sighed, relishing the moment. It had been so long since her wishes were uninterrupted, not to mention a big one such as this. As long as that boy knew what he was fighting against, he was able to save his friend from becoming an ogre-like ghost kid and prevent his little girlfriend from having to be alone permanently. She had learned her lesson and it was now paying dividends.

She felt so powerful she decided to give the ghost kid a break until she needed to grant more wishes. Then she'd gloat alright, she'd tell all and there would be nothing he could do to change it. And Danny Phantom would know that she was the winner this time. She _won_.

-a-

A/N: Experiment with leaving my number dividers in instead of the horizontal lines, so it's easier to keep track of if you need to take a break mid chapter.

Anyway. If you don't review, I won't know if you actually liked the story or not. So tell me! See you next time, perhaps.

(Side note: I'm thinking of doing sketches of scenes from the story on my tumblr to practice.)


	6. Anger Management

A/N: Yeah I alternate between this and my other story (Vacancy Highway) so it's time for this one again. The update delay was because I got stuck multiple times (idk why this chapter was so hard to write). Hopefully you enjoy the latest installment.

Chapter 6: Anger Management

"Do have a seat. Make yourself _comfortable_." The ghost in the suave red suit and sleeked short hair spoke like a cars salesman; smoothly and full of suspicious intentions.

Vlad had only heard of Spectra and her misdeeds from the local talk, how she positioned herself strategically in order to gather "misery". Her favorite target was the teenaged population, for they were the ones with the most issues but still easy to manipulate. He heard of her many exploits, from forging qualifications to become the school councilor at Casper High and almost ruining Spirit Week with her plague of depression, to infecting the whole high school with a virus that gave them ghost powers in order to quarantine them at a formerly defunct hospital. Of course, that one was a double-edged ploy with the end goal of getting a DNA sample from Danny Phantom in order to become more powerful. It seemed that she had the same goal as he once did, and was crafty enough that he would have to be wary of his every word and her movements. He wondered if the current him that could snap at any moment could handle it, but he would have to. His life depended on it.

He eyed a plush burgundy Eames Lounge chair and sat down; it reminded him of the one in his den but was definitely more up a psychologist's alley in its design. He then turned to face the ghost in question, who sat behind an oaken desk in a dark brown club chair, her hands interlaced as she eyed him with a curious expression.

"So, Vlad Plasmius is it? A pleasure to be of your acquaintance. Now, how can I help make a better you?"

" Well…I have recently had a problem controlling my anger you see. Against humans." He leaned back in the chair, meeting her gaze.

She grinned. "Ah yes. Anger management. A common malady among our kind…I understand it all too well and know just the treatment."

"Oh?" The question was, at what cost?

"As long as you're willing and able to pay for my services, of course. From what I hear of you, I have no doubt of your abilities."

"Misery, I presume?"

"Why yes, exactly. I always deal in misery. Going out to the human world is tiring after all; there are only so many beatings a girl can take, and it's so hard to retain any of that _delicious_ emotion when getting sucked into that blasted Thermos." She grabbed a paper from her desk and squeezed it in one fluid motion. She let it go a crumpled mess, and then adopted her professional smile once more. "As soon as you procure a scenario for me, call me up and I will be there to collect. Try to get a decent amount; each session will require at least one dose of misery and you will require…around five by rough estimate."

"I'm sure I can figure out something," He would have to.

She passed him a contract and a red ballpoint. "It's better to get these things in writing, wouldn't you say?"

He knew better than to sign binding contracts without reading them first, so he examined it carefully. It was nothing out of the ordinary; sessions would commence as soon as the payment of misery was made. He would agree to follow the prescribed regiment or Spectra would not be held responsible for subpar results. She was bound by a patient-doctor confidentiality clause, not that he expected her to abide by that line. Once the contract had been signed, the first session would be free in good faith that the contract condition would be completed. If it was not, the contractee would be held responsible. He figured Spectra would stick something like that in. She had written the number of sessions and x-ed a few places where he should sign. He wordlessly signed in fluid cursive, and then returned the form.

She looked it over before breaking out into a grin. "Excellent. Would you like to have your free session now, or after you gather my payment?" She leaned over the desk, her eyelids dipping ever so slightly as if in anticipation.

"Now would be splendid." He would have to stir up trouble without Daniel being made privy to it, but he was sure he'd figure something out.

"Perfect. Let's begin then!"

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a number of black splotched picture cards. "First, a little assessment." She got up out of her chair and pulled out a smaller fold out chair, placing it to the side and a bit behind him.

 _Ah, the Rorschach test. Meaningless dribble, but I'll play along._

She presented the first picture to him, reaching over to place it on the desk in front of him. "What do you see?"

He glanced it over. What was he supposed to see? It didn't look like too much of anything…wait. "It looks like some sort of shadowy figure, taunting me like it's better than me or something."

"I see. Would you say you feel this way towards anyone in reality?"

"In reality? Yes…yes, I suppose so." Daniel did; he always called him insulting names, called him a fruit loop and thought him to be devoid of intelligence and feelings. Jack did just by existing, parading about his happy life and happy wife while he had nothing. Nothing but this…burning anger.

"I see. How about…this one?" She withdrew the card, replacing it with another.

This one was in color. "This is obviously a fight scene."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well, these guys are in a sparring pose, in a lab of some sort, and their rage is radiating from them. They're about to blast each other!"

"I see. What does this picture make you feel?"

It reminded him of his many fights with Daniel, and the most recent one with his future self that got him into this mess. "It makes me frustrated."

"Frustration. I see."

He heard a shuffle. She had gotten up from her chair and he could feel a sense of bad portent. Whirling around, he turned to see her behind him, her hands outstretched. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." He felt his eyes heat up, and she backed away slightly, but still sporting that idiotic grin of hers.

"I-I've got it." Her right eye twitched.

He really would have to watch to make sure Spectra didn't pull a fast one on him. He would not be manipulated or taken advantage, not by anyone. There was no one he could trust. Everyone he cared about – wanted to care about – was his enemy. He admitted that his actions did not help matters, but that was just how he was. Why couldn't be accepted as he was? Was that too much to ask for?

"Well…" She continued, walking back around to her desk seat and snatching the card away. He noticed her hand trembling slightly, which made him grin. "That's it for this session. I will examine your results and have a treatment plan for you once your payment has been received."

"So, I just contact you for your payment?"

"Yes, it's quite simple. You make the situation as miserable as possible. Spread a little chaos around town. Weaknesses, depression, anger… Positively exquisite. Then you call me and I will visit the scene to collect. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

After shaking her hand again, he flew out of that miserable witch's lair as soon as he could. Now to find a way to pay her. At least he didn't have to kill anyone to do it, but he was afraid that right now he definitely had it in him.

-2-

On his way back to his portal, he ran across Ember, sans guitar and yelling at thin air. It was something about Skulker being a giant dipstick. He assumed relationship trouble. Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the scene.

"Um, excuse me," He said, trying to be friendly.

"What!" She snapped, spit flying in his face.

"Well…I don't mean to pry, but I assume you have been wronged." He wiped his face with a handkerchief.

She paused before wiping her tears away. "Yes, I have been 'wronged'. But it's none of your business, baby pop." She was a teen alright, with the attitude to match.

"Oh trust me, I don't mean to pry. I was wondering if I could be of some assistance in regards to your guitar."

"My…guitar?" She started crying again. "I got rid of it; I'm considering a new image!" That allowed him to infer what actually happened to said guitar. He decided to say a few words to play on her notoriously big ego.

"Oh, that wouldn't be right. Someone with such talent like yourself deserves to be adored and praised by the masses! That voice, the looks, the personality, you have it all!"

"Really?" She sniffled. "But I don't have _love_. If no one loves me, I'm nothing at all."

"I completely understand. I myself struggle with it, but alas, it's beyond you. _You_ still have your youth; nothing is unobtainable. With your talent, soon you'll be rocking on stage. Use that grief as fuel to show your _passion_." Oh how he loved mentoring the youth. In fact, he was sure he was better than that quack he had to turn to for his little problem.

Once he said that, she stopped slouching and fresh fire burned in her eyes. She was eating it up. He could use this. A plan formed rapidly before his eyes.

Ghosts could reinvent themselves whenever they chose. For example, the Box Ghost might decide to replace his hat with something more rectangular, like a graduation cap. Skulker could change his appearance from a cyborg to a biker. And weapons could be remodeled at will. All that was required was a written concept, and acceptance of it as fact.

"If you are willing, I could help design your new guitar…to better express your emotions. With it, no one would dare to break your heart again."

"Yes." Her eyes gleamed. "I'd like that."

He had heard that with her guitar she had once put a love spell on the young lad, and was capable of hypnotizing target populations of her choosing to be under her will. Manipulation of emotion…It was just what he needed to satisfy Spectra's requirement. And everyone had latent woes and troubles, even in a small town like Amity.

If they could only be enhanced, it would be just what the doctor ordered.

-3-

When Pamela was first called to the police station she was miffed, but now she felt rectified. After receiving numerous apologies from the suspecting female doctor, whatever her name was – she would have reported her if she didn't misplace that Bloomington's receipt she wrote her name on – the police went on to show her the black box footage, which was what she had said all along. They should have just believed her but they wasted their time, what a pity. It was interesting to find out that the mysterious metal tin that the driver had hit was actually an armor clad ghost. It was the perfect story that she knew her darling Samantha would actually listen to her about for a change. Now that the case was closed as a supernatural occurrence, she concluded that the girl, Dani, had just been the unfortunate target of a violent ghost attack.

After the doctor forced her to take the DNA report "since it was already done", she informed her that the young girl had woken from her coma and was making a miraculous recovery, and that she would probably appreciate being visited by the one who saved her life. Despite Pamela's cold and snobby exterior, she was very empathetic, especially with those that could not help themselves. So what could she do but swing by the hospital? She had already cancelled on the irritable ladies at the Country Club, and her appointment at the station was shorter than planned. She didn't expect Samantha to be back from hanging with those friends of hers till 7, so she had plenty of time.

She was paying for her stay at the hospital, so she knew exactly where to go: Rm. 375. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a gasp and wide, innocent blue eyes.

Pamela raised her eyebrow and put one hand on her hip. "You should be in bed, young lady. You're still a patient!"

"But I'm already feeling better…fine, okay…" The girl reluctantly went back to her bed and sat down on it.

The girl's medium length black hair was down, a contrast to the ponytail she first saw her in, and her bangs almost covered the bandage wrapped around her skull. She definitely had the energy that showed how far she had come since she was assaulted by that wretched ghost. Pamela looked down at the card in front of her bed: Dani Doe, Aged 13, blood type A. That age didn't seem right…the girl was so small she had to be ten at most. But then again, she did have a chest. Wouldn't the hospital staff have found out her last name by now?

"By the way," Dani said, breaking her from her thoughts. "You're the lady that saved me from Skulker, right?"

Pamela guessed that was the ghost's name. "Why yes, I am. I was curious to see how you were doing, and I am pleased that you're up and running."

"Oh, that's nice of you." She blushed, putting her hand behind her head. She was polite and was probably well raised.

Eyeing a chair by the bed, she walked over to it and sat down, placing her pink clutch on her lap.

"So your name's Dani?" She said, trying to be friendly and gain the girl's trust.

"It's Danielle, but you can call me Dani." She gave a toothy grin.

"And your last name? Don't you remember?" She wondered how much this girl was affected by the attack.

"I…" Her eyes were fidgeting, looking everywhere in the room but at her. Finally she blurted out, "Danny Fenton's my cousin, so I'm a Fenton! Yeah."

That made sense. Pamela immediately noticed the resemblance between her and that Danny kid. Just great, another _Fenton_. Her curiosity wasn't settled yet, however. "Have your parents come to visit you yet?"

"I don't have any parents! I've been on my own since forever. So don't bother me about that, I'm fine on my own." She seemed desperate by the way her eyes shook.

So she was an orphan then. Then why wasn't she in foster care? Maybe she had run away.

"How about your cousin's family? They are your relatives." She had just gotten accused of neglect and abuse; she wasn't going to let this one go. _They should be ashamed of themselves. It's people like them that put the rest of us to shame._

"They're not super close relatives, more like distant? I can't bother them, they don't even know about me and they have enough to deal with already. Well, only Danny knows but it's not like he's old enough to take care of me…" Two kids and ghost hunting? She could buy that they were busy, but still.

"Did you even ask them?" She was sure this little girl was hiding something, and she was going to find out.

"I don't want to ask them and you can't make me. It's not like _you'll_ take care of me, so what do you care? I don't want to answer any more questions, just leave me alone." With that, she buried herself under the covers.

"Hey listen here kid…" She trailed off.

 _I'm paying for you so it's the least you could do to answer my questions._

She wanted to say what was on her mind, but based on how the girl was acting so far she could run away in the middle of the night or something. She didn't know why, but it _bothered_ her. This girl was vulnerable, without anyone to turn to for help. It was true; she never was one to take on an extra burden, always willing to pay others to do it for her. As much as she didn't like the Fentons for being so out of the ordinary and being a poor influence on her daughter, this girl wasn't like them. She didn't have to be either.

…but was Pamela willing to step up?

She decided it did not have to be forever. It could even be for a little while. She had the space, the time, and the money. Jeremy would surely understand, his mother too; Samantha would care less. And maybe, maybe _this_ girl would actually listen to her.

"How would you know that? In fact…I'm more than willing to take you in."

"…What?" Her head poked through the covers, revealing tousled hair and teary eyes. "I mean, I'd be such a burden, it's nice of you but that's alr-"

"No, Dani. I insist. I'd love to have you at my home."

It warmed her heart to see how Dani's eyes lit up at her words like a little puppy.

-4-

Tucker sighed. After taking Sam out of the bathroom and depositing her on the sofa, he had tried everything to revive her, from calling out "Someone's dissecting frogs!" to waving his stinky socks under her nose.

Leave it to the Fentons to have everything _but_ smelling salts in the medicine cabinet. He could have sworn the aspirin was glowing.

Once Sam was knocked out, it was too hard to figure out how to get her up so he gave up, instead going to investigate as to what put her in this state in the first place.

What he saw in the basement looked like a scene straight out of that horror movie they had gone to see last week – which still was giving him nightmares – so he backed up the stairs, only to notice a drying trail of blood leading up to Danny's room.

 _Okay, somehow a ghost attacked and Danny got hurt_?! He must have been too wrapped up in the pastrami to hear Sam's calls for help. _Curse you, pastrami! You were just so tasty_.

After hustling up there and swinging open the door, he saw Danny's pale figure on the bed that now sported brown splotched covers. He was lying in his underwear, with his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Tucker walked up to the bed. At least Danny was breathing normally, although the tossing and turning wasn't a very good sign.

Tucker was surprised at how good Sam was getting at stitches; they were so small and neat he could have sworn a professional surgeon had done them.

 _Remind me to suggest medical school next time she tells me she wants to be a professional lobbyer. Or maybe veterinary school._

He gently pulled a blanket over his friend. Yawning, he looked at his PDA for the time: 3:24 PM. He could use a nap, plus he didn't feel comfortable leaving until Danny was somewhat healed. But first, he had to clean up the evidence so Danny's parents didn't freak. Grimacing, he went to the kitchen and got a bucket and a mop, as well as a jug of ammonia.

 _I hate hospitals, and I hate blood, but sure, leave me to do the cleanup._

After spending about 30 minutes cleaning the crime scene, and the toilet bowl, he took a look at Sam, who was now fitfully snoring with her arm hanging off the sofa. He then shuffled back up the stairs to take a snooze on Danny's desk. Knowing Danny, he would probably scream when he got up.

-5-

"Ahh!"

Yep, Danny screamed alright. Tucker had already gotten comfortable, so he found himself not wanting to get up. He knew the desk would leave a circulation mark on his face, and he was sure he left a pile of drool behind as well, which he would have to wipe up. He retrieved his PDA from his pants pocket; nearly two hours had passed, but he still felt exhausted. It _was_ a long day. He wondered if Sam had woken up yet. Well he was going back to sleep. He buried his head back in his arms, and then he heard Danny's outburst:

"Show yourself, ghost!"

He peered out from under his arm. The air shimmered, only for a certain bodacious ghost to appear before them: Desiree. Shocked, Tucker slid off the chair and behind the desk, and then peaked out to observe. It was too bad he didn't think to bring the Thermos beforehand.

"Why hello there, ghost boy," She said in her usual sultry voice. "I just wanted to stop by, though it seems that you're worse for the wear. What happened to you?" She actually looked concerned for a change. Tucker was wondering the same thing; it wasn't as if he could get answers from an unconscious goth.

"None of your business, Desiree." His eyes flashed…yellow? "If you're here to cause trouble, you've come to the wrong place. I am _so_ not in the mood." Danny looked upset about something…probably his nightmare.

"Aha. You may not be, but I most certainly am. I've come to gloat, you see. I'm sure you'd be most interested to learn the wish I granted not so long ago that affected you and your little friends."

Danny stood up from the bed. " _You_ had something to with Dan?!"

"Uh, who's that? Sorry, didn't grant that one. Must have been another genie."

"No?" Then he twisted his lip into a cocky smile. "Then out with it, I don't have time for your little games." Danny didn't seem like himself, but he couldn't quite place why.

Desiree cocked her eyebrow. "Ah, really. That's no fun. Well I'll make it short for you. After the Disasteroid incident, _someone_ made a wish to have everyone forget from the point where Plasmius reveals his secret, whatever that is." After seeing Danny's frozen expression, she continued. "This also affected you, because you had actually been accepted by the whole world after revealing your little secret and saving the world. There is more, but you wanted it short."

"I…see…"

Tucker struggled to comprehend what the ghost was saying.

 _So, if Danny saved the world, that explains the statues…wait, if the dreams were actually real, then I was really Mayor?! Ah, man!_

He could guess who made the wish; it was obviously Vlad, as only he would benefit from people forgetting his secret. What he didn't understand was why Vlad would reveal it in the first place. What did he have to gain?

"How about a little wish, hmm? I could change it all back for you, if you _wish_ it." She was at it again, hoping Danny would slip up and make her more powerful.

Danny had a weird gleam in his eye. "And why would I do that?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Don't you want to have what you used to have…acceptance? Admiration?"

"Heh. What use would I have for those petty emotions? When I have nothing left."

"…What do you mean by that? I don't think I granted anything like that."

"No, it was all my fault. But there it is. You know, Desiree, this reminds me of what I do to you in the future. Where you no longer have those hands anymore that are capable of granting those pesky wishes."

Tucker and Desiree froze.

 _W-what did Danny just say?_

"…What? Are you trying to intimidate me, ghost boy?"

"I think you replace them though, but it never was the same after that. I suppose that's nothing based on what I do to Ember…but she was just too troublesome with that voice of hers; I just had to get rid of it."

Danny was talking casually, just like they did when they hung out. He was dead serious, and it was creeping Tucker out. And was he crying?

"You…you're different somehow. Your aura has changed! Explain to me, Phantom. I know for a fact that nothing I granted should have made you lose your marbles." Her voice was shaking.

"Relax, it's all me, sadly." Danny had a strange smile as tears ran down his face. "Now I would appreciate you get out of my room and go back through that portal before I do something I'll regret." His hand enveloped in green energy.

Tucker pitied Desiree right now, but more than that, he pitied himself because as the best friend, he had to go out there and try to knock some sense into him.

 _Must have been some nightmare for him to be acting this weird_.

His legs started shaking, so he slapped himself and then pulled on the desk to rise off the floor.

Once Danny's gaze met his, Danny froze.

Tucker gulped. _Here goes nothing_. "Dude, I hate to say it right now, but what is wrong with you? And what happened before with the blood everywhere? You're seriously scary right now, do you know that?"

Desiree nodded like a puppet.

"Tucker…?" Danny said, tilting his head. "You…your head's on where it should be."

Tucker shuddered involuntarily. "Uh, yeah duh. I know I said I wanted to become the headless horseman this Halloween but I so changed my mind after what you said just now! I'm just going to do Dracula, just don't complain to me about it being cliché."

"You're alive!"

"Yes, I haven't dropped dead yet man. It must have been some nightm-"

Danny embraced him tightly, sobbing.

Tucker didn't know how to react. "Uh…this is so not appropriate right now but…there there?"

It was then that Sam came bursting through the door, Thermos in hand. "Guys I heard yelling up here, is there a gho-Desiree!"

"Sam?" Said Danny, who then let go of Tucker and walked towards her.

"Danny! You're okay! Wait, why are you crying, does it hur-?"

She was interrupted as Danny took her face and smooched her for a good five seconds, and then he embraced her as he did to Tucker.

"D-d-d-Danny?!" She squeaked, her whole face turning beet red.

Tucker coughed. _Well that was random_ …

Desiree whistled. "Well I think I'll leave you all now…" Sam waved the Thermos at her. "Don't worry, I'll go back myself. I'm so not in the mood, but I am dying of curiosity as to why the ghost boy's aura has changed. I'll leave that for another day though. Tata for now…"

She flew off through the wall a little too quickly.

Tucker let out a sigh of relief and approached his friends.

Danny had let go of Sam and was holding her hand, jiggling her arm. "Look Tuck, her arm's attached! Am I dreaming? I'm so happy, I could just die."

"Uh, Danny…" Sam said. "What do you mean, my arm's attached. Of course it's attached, why wouldn't it be? What's the matter with you?" She yanked her arm away then turned to Tucker. "Tucker, what's the matter with him?"

Tucker crossed his arms. "You tell me."

-a-

A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too awkward or cheesy to read. Yeah, I'm going with the "Danny trio is 15 turning 16, 10th graders at the end of the show" assumption just because. If you like fanart and go on tumblr, I drew a few small scenes from the story (ch. 2 & 3) and a draft of better cover art, since the one right now is super ugly. My tumblr link is on my profile. See you next time!


	7. Reviewing Changes

A/N: Ready for more? Let's go! (Assumption that Danny didn't turn into Dan until he was 16, just because).

Chapter 7: Reviewing Changes

Jazz wasn't surprised when she got a text from Sam; after all, it was almost normal for something weird to be going on in the town, especially when it came to her baby brother. She was even overjoyed that they were including her for once, though that should have rung as odd. Even though she had improved leaps and bounds with the Thermos, she knew that they used her previous inadequacies as an excuse to keep her out of the loop. However, she could not say that she was expecting to see Danny looking like a harrowed shell of his former self. She did not need to refer to her many manuals of the teenaged psyche; a situation like this demanded a counseling session, and she knew just how to handle it. She had brought him to her room, which was as private a session as they could get, and she locked the door to prevent any unwanted visitors, like her parents. She even arranged her desk like it was a real Psychologist's office, complete with lamp and notepad. There was one problem before she could begin, however…

"Uh, I know you guys are best friends and all, but can you give us some alone time?" She cleared her throat as the two in question stared back at her.

"Uh, no," Sam said in her usual huffy tone.

"Not that we have a choice, Jazz," Tucker added. "Do you see the iron grip he's got us in? I think he wants us in here."

She wasn't blind. All the hand holding reminded her of all things friendly and fuzzy from the world of Mr. Bearstein, except for the drained and panicked look on Danny's face, and the fact that her words caused him to tighten his hold on his poor friends.

Glancing at Danny, she said, "I suppose I can make an exception for once."

She sighed once he relaxed his grip.

"Okay, so before we begin, let me get this straight. So that time Danny was cheating on his mock CATs, that wasn't him, as I thought, and it was actually some crazed future evil version of Danny named Dan? And this guy was imprisoned for trying to recreate the events that made Danny turn bad, and somehow escaped, and used mom and dad's Ghost Catcher to combine with Danny?" She stared at Sam, turning the lamp to shine on her face in an attempt to be dramatic.

"What?" Sam shrunk back in her chair. "I thought this was a counseling session, not an investigation?"

"You were the only witness." She returned the lamp to its proper position.

"Fine…yes, that's exactly what happened. And now Danny's… all messed up. Can you fix him?" Danny gave her a glare, but she glared back just as fiercely.

Jazz nodded, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands together, fingers outstretched. Things were clear now. The situation wasn't the same, but this situation closely resembled cases where hypnosis was used to trigger lost memories, but in fact were fabricated by suggestion of the psychologist, even if unintentionally. The patients in those case studies could clearly remember them as if they truly experienced such events, and they would insist on them being true even when evidence proved otherwise. She also was reminded of those individuals who claimed to have memories of their past lives. Hypnosis wasn't always involved, but the power of suggestion by parental or influential figures was mostly suspected. Sometimes it was even the individual's strong belief that they were something extraordinary, but that didn't apply in this case. She struggled to focus her thoughts on the topic at hand.

Either way, somehow, whatever Danny saw in his mind that was causing his behavior change was here to stay. The task would be to help him sort them out and deal with them, whatever emotions they might bring, and hopefully he would not turn evil like his alternate future self. Although, she couldn't imagine what horrors had occurred that would make her innocent and sweet brother turn into a monster. Now, she needed to start him talking.

"So firs-"

"I'm not crazy!" Danny blurted out. She gave him the sharpest stare she could muster to get him to zip it.

She unfolded her hands. The key to this next step was adopting an unassuming position of neutrality. As long as the client did not feel tension in the room, it would be easier for him to loosen up. "Of course you're not. I just want to talk. You can talk to me, everything's safe here. It's the first step to get you feeling normal again. You trust me, right?" He nodded slowly. "We're all friends here. I'll just be listening, no judgment okay? Go on."

And listen she did, until she could hardly stand it.

Danny had seen horrible, horrible things. The first thing was that he didn't even know how old he was anymore, not to mention what day. He named events out of order, like they were jumbled and he was reciting them as he found them. This Dan did not kill, surprisingly, but tortured his victims into hiding and suffering. It seemed that his mission was to shower as much pain as possible onto people, and then feed off of it until they no longer felt joy in life. He had managed to take over both the world and run the Ghost Zone ragged, becoming its unheralded king. The only thing that stood to challenge him was the fortified city of Amity Park, thanks to Valerie and her father. It was that day that he had almost defeated her and the city once and for all, until his fourteen-year old self arrived to face him. After that, he tried for self-preservation, only to fail.

Was it Vlad's fault he had gone mad? No, apparently it was his own bad judgment to have his ghost and human side separated; once that occurred, it was only natural that his ghost half would navigate to a strong source of emotion to attempt to feed off of it. Although he was growing fond of 'Uncle' Vlad, he couldn't recover from the emptiness that was the loss of everything he valued most. He had learned then that if those people were gone, he no longer cared about other people; he only had himself and his memories. Who were those people? He had thought about who had mattered most; if he could somehow go back in time and just save one or two, it would be his best friends without question.

Jazz was hurt at that, but she bit her lip and let him continue.

Oh people died from his destruction, but it was only indirectly. The problem was, he had lost his 'weak' emotions, his empathy, and only had hate left. He only saw things as they happened, and screaming and agony was music to his ears. It was a far cry from the Danny she knew and loved.

She was glad that Danny was not showing the signs of the lack of emotions he had just spoken of; his face was covered with tears and she could tell he was withholding sobs, probably with the help of Tucker and Sam holding his hands tightly.

"How could I…" he choked out. "Even if I had lost my feelings, I can't believe I would have chosen to do that sort of thing. It would have been better to just end everything…!"

"Danny!" Jazz finally said. "That's why you're not him, and you never will be. You still have your emotions, and you have your free will to make the right choice. We're still here for you."

"It still doesn't feel real, that you're here, that you're all here with me, that I'm not alone. I still see it so clearly, in my mind. I think…it wasn't when I combined with Plasmius and I was filled with that toxic hatred. It was at that moment where I lost everyone that I had lost myself. At first I thought everyone was gone, there was nothing left except the smell…that smell…they couldn't stop me from running over site to search for everyone. I wish I didn't go…there was hardly anything left, an arm here, an eye there…"

After shaking violently, he bolted up and promptly threw up in her trash bin. Sam went over and worriedly rubbed his back, Tucker not far behind.

She could hardly contain her tears. He had been off that week after the mock exams, and now she knew why. But this was much worse. Her hand was jittering uncontrollably before she slapped it.

After the trio was settled again, she wrung her hands before beginning again, desperately masking her emotions in an attempt at being professional.

"So Danny…let's pick up with the last thing you remember. Date, time?"

"Today is Wednesday right? There was the practice resume due for all Seniors…no, it's Monday for sure, I was just thinking about trashing the cinema complex…wait, that's not right…"

"It's Sunday Danny, you were training with your friends remember? You're still a sophomore, still fifteen. You remember talking with Sam in the lab right? Before Dan showed up."

He nodded after a while, looking dazed.

"It's going to be okay Danny, we're going to deal with this. You're still you, and nothing's going to make you do anything Dan did. There's a reason why he went by a different name, okay? Well, look at the time, you probably should get some rest little bro, and I'll see you fresh and early!" She hoped she sounded chipper and that her twitching eye wasn't giving her away.

Danny looked out her window with a tired gaze. "When did it get that late?"

"Dude, no worries," Tucker said, "We're so having a sleepover, like the good old times. Then we'll head to school together! We haven't done that since sixth grade." He put his hand around Danny's shoulder, and Danny slightly smiled back. "Hold on, gotta call my folks." He dug in his pocket.

Sam had already pulled out her cell phone and was already pulling lies out of her hat. "Yeah mom, I'm not at Danny's house, I'm at a female friend's house. Yes, I do have female friends mom, get off my case. I do too have normal friends!"

Well, Jazz supposed she was kind of Sam's friend, since they were on the same team and all.

Tucker hit Danny's back. "You gonna get the sleeping bags out or what?"

Danny was almost smiling normally now. "Hey don't rush me Tuck, I'm going." He shuffled off towards his room, his friends soon following.

Jazz heard the familiar sound of her parents bursting through the door. With all the racket they were making, they probably had a satisfying time hunting ghosts around town. She trudged downstairs to let them know Danny's friends would be staying the night.

She knew she would be having nightmares once she got to sleep anyway.

-2-

Valerie had woken up and wished she hadn't; her body ached like no tomorrow. The doctors had stitched her up and she had regained consciousness a few hours later, but it would be at least a day or two before she could go back home. At least she hadn't broken anything. Her dad had given her the spiel on not ghost hunting again, but she managed to convince him that it was either her or the town.

"You don't have to always be the hero, Valerie," he said to her, disappointment riddling his face. "I want to protect you for once."

"You do Dad, you always do," she said.

Right now, visiting hours were over so he had already gone home. She ate the sad salad that was her hospital food. At least it was better than the school lunch, even if only slightly.

 _I hope Dad called Nasty Burger to tell them the situation. As much as I hate that job, I'd hate it even more if I got fired._

Then she carefully lay back in her bed, as her ribs were killing her with every slight movement. She allowed her eyelids to droop, and her aches soon faded away along with her thoughts.

-3-

Sam was really worried, and it kept eating at her throughout the school day. Danny would be normal throughout class, but then he would stop taking notes all of a sudden and cover his ears, leaning over his desk while shivering. She had to retrieve his pencil from the floor at least four times today, in the same class. Mr. Lancer, a teacher who actually cared about his students, noticed almost immediately and sent him to the nurse's office to lie down, but the others weren't so generous.

At lunchtime, Danny freaked out when Tucker told him to wait at the table, so she had to go get their lunches while Tucker kept him company. She got them salads since she didn't want to hold whatever meat slop they were serving, if that was even real meat. Tucker had grimaced but Danny didn't say a word of protest and just ate mindlessly, like he was somewhere else. In the last class of the day, Algebra, she flat out told Danny to just take a nap and she'd wake him up if the teacher caught on. At least she wouldn't have to scramble for pencils.

Finally, the bell rang, and she stirred him awake. Tucker had dashed out of the classroom, saying he'd meet them at Danny's locker.

Danny yawned, his eyes still half-open. "That was some nap."

"I hope you're feeling better, Danny." She gave him a small smile as they walked towards his locker.

"I think so. Those flashes were harassing me all day. I hope they don't come back." She hoped they'd never come back, but knew it wasn't going to be that simple. _He_ was a part of him now.

As soon as he got his locker open, Dash swooped down to his prey.

Dash wore a smug grin. "Hey, Fentonail, I think everyone's talking about your crazy behavior today. So tell me, what kind of drug are you doing these days?" He slammed a hand to Danny's right, trapping him. "Something that makes you see stuff? I know there's a word for that…"

"Hallucinogenic," Danny muttered. "And I am not doing drugs. Bug off!"

"Why should I? Gonna make me, Fentina?" Dash punched him in the gut, and Danny slid down to the floor, spitting out saliva.

"Dash, quit it!" Sam yelled, jumping in between them, but Dash slammed her head against the locker so hard her ears were ringing.

"Shut it, goth loser. I usually leave you alone 'cuz you're a girl but you're just as annoying as your loser geek boyfriend. Now, as I was saying…" He leaned down to Danny, picking him up by his collar.

"Mr. Lancer, Dash is bullying some nerds!" Tucker called out. They were saved.

Dash usually got away, but this time Mr. Lancer was actually in the hallway and didn't have to run very far. Considering the size of his gut, it wasn't much of a surprise that he couldn't.

"Dash," he said, putting a hand on the jock's shoulder. "I'm going to have to put you in detention. As we have it, there's a space for you right now. Come along."

Grumbling, Dash gave them a fierce glare before trudging behind Mr. Lancer.

Tucker walked up to Sam and Danny, and then bent down to Danny who was gripping his head again. "Danny?" Instead of asking what they knew to be the case, he sat on the floor and put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam joined them, ignoring the curious looks from their fellow schoolmates. "Danny, talk to us about it. There's no use bottling it up." She knew she was sounding like Jazz but she didn't care, as long as she could help Danny.

"Yeah Danny, tell us," Tucker added.

"I saw me…well Dan…what he did to me…I mean my human half…" They waited until he continued. "I thought he had killed his human half, based on what future Vlad told me, but he tortured him, and then burned the whole house down. I don't know if he made it. I mean, Vlad was there, but I never saw myself. I just…" Tears flowed down unchecked; Sam wiped them away with her hand.

"That future no longer exists, Danny," Tucker said. "I mean, that guy has a lot of hate, but based on what you've been saying, there were some things he still didn't do. Even though he hated humanity, he couldn't get rid of it entirely. He did try to kill us though."

They sat there in silence for a while. When Danny finally gained his composure, they got up to walk home.

"Hey guys," Tucker said, always one to liven the mood. "How about we have a picnic at the park! We can have sandwiches and stuff, and do stargazing."

"Sounds fun," Danny said, probably at the latter.

"You had better include something for me," Sam said, crossing her arms in a silent threat.

"At the very least I'll make you a meat-less Caesar salad; that's the only thing I know how to make anyway. I've been doing enough around the house so I'm sure mom'll whip us up some food." He elbowed Danny, and then tickled him around the waist.

"Haha-stop it Tuck-haha-that tickles!"

Sam laughed. At least he was smiling now.

 _Well, at least a picnic would get him some fresh air. Hopefully the ghosts will keep leaving us alone until we can gain some sense of normalcy._

She didn't usually like normal, but right now she craved it. For Danny's sake.

-4-

The next day was exhausting. Valerie was feeling better enough to walk around, but the doctors were insisting on her staying another night. Like they had money for that! Her dad eventually was able to talk them into letting her leave around late afternoon. She was looking forward to sneaking her way to school on Tuesday, whether her dad approved or not; she was made of some tough stuff if she said so herself, and she really needed to talk to Danny about what had happened…that, and apologize. She wondered if he knew anything about his future self.

She had gotten dressed in fresh clothes, thanks to her father: a plum skirt, a yellow button down top and a light reddish jacket. Somehow he always knew how to coordinate, and he did know how to dress neatly, whether it was casual wear or a security officer uniform. She was still sore, but she wasn't about to let it show. The sooner she could get home the better.

She went down the elevator to the hospital lobby, where she spotted her dad's figure in front of the desk paying the bill. She was glad they had been able to scrap together the insurance bill for the month; she cringed imagining how much debt they'd be in otherwise.

 _Thieves, the lot of 'em._

She went to the waiting area to sit until he was done, until she spotted a familiar ponytail.

She strode over to where the little girl sat; she was humming something and only noticed her once she loomed over her.

"Danielle? Danny's cousin?" She'd recognize that girl anywhere. After she had almost sacrificed her to Vlad until she had a change of heart, she worried what had become of her.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh hello, the ghost hunter right? What was your name…V…Vanda…no, Valerie? Hi!"

She patted the hard plastic seat next to her, smiling with a childlike grin, and Valerie obliged.

"What are you doing here?"

Dani pointed to her head; Valerie had completely overlooked the bandage since it was covered by her long messy bangs. "Got attacked by Skulker. I was so hungry and drained I couldn't fight back worth scratch, then bam, a limo runs into him and off he flew!"

"Skulker got defeated by a car? That's rich." Valerie chuckled a bit before her ribs cried out in protest.

"And you?"

"Got beat by some ghost from the future. I can't say I beat him but I doubt he's coming back."

"Well that's good, I guess?"

She couldn't help but notice that Dani was a little off, and then it came to her. "Where's your usual beanie?"

"I think it fell off before I got brought here." She looked down at her lap, and then turned back to her with a sunny grin. "But it's okay, I think things are looking up for once!"

Before she could ask the young teen to elaborate, she heard someone call Dani's name from the front desk. It was some preppy lady wearing a bright yellow floral dress. She looked familiar…maybe she was a PTA member.

Dani shuffled off of her chair. "Gotta go Val, I can call you that right?" Valerie nodded, waving her off. "Well I'll see you around!" She ran off to where the lady stood, and they walked off hand in hand.

 _They don't look alike, is she adopted?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She answered it quickly, letting out a groan.

"Yes Dad, I see you, I'll be over there right now."

She quickly hustled over to the front desk, and they walked out together. As soon as they passed the front doors, she turned around to shake a final fist.

 _Goodbye and good riddance!_

-5-

Ember eyed the local park at dusk from far above. All kinds of people, from groups of kids hanging out to couples in love and families, were arrayed on the grounds. Why did they deserve to be happy when she wasn't? She had poured everything in her relationship, and for what? She was just cheated on.

She eyed the new guitar that hung around her neck. It was as black as the emotion that filled her being, and it glowed with white energy. After falling in love with Plasmius' design, she customized it with a cursive E and accepted it into being. This was her guitar, the perfect instrument that would allow her to express her feelings to her captive audience. They would remember her name, whether they cheered it in joy or anguish.

To her left, she eyed the Phantom kid and his little friends. She'd spread the 'love' alright, and the more to suffer the better.

The song's lyrics flowed into her like out of a stream. Full of inspiration, she began to strum her guitar as if possessed. A mic floated in front of her. She leaned into it and cried:

"Misery!"

-a-

A/N: Yeah Vlad didn't show up this time, but his scheme is in action. See you next time.


	8. Guilty

A/N: I can't lie; I've been waiting for these scenes since I first came up with the idea. Do enjoy.

Chapter 8: Guilty

"Man Tuck, your mom always makes the best hoagies," Danny said while reaching for another sandwich from the basket.

"Doesn't she?" Tucker managed in between mouthfuls.

Sam put her fork back into her salad bowl. "I have to give you credit Tucker, you actually make a decent salad now. That'll definitely give you more appeal points with the ladies."

"Aw, Sam, you flatter me. You're making me blush." Tucker and Sam laughed.

Danny was glad his friends were having a good time. There weren't many stars out this time of year, but he got to show them the Pleiades and that was cool. When they ran out of sandwiches they started joking about school drama. Star and Kwan had gotten back together today but were still kind of awkward, and Paulina was visibly upset about it. Was she eyeing Kwan? It wouldn't be beyond her, as she did love her harem of admirers. The mayoral internship that started the whole thing had ended for the month, and he had overheard Lancer talking about the next round of candidates. Speaking of Vlad…he was kind of worried about him.

Vlad usually would be busy acting like his normal immature fruit loop self, causing trouble and picking fights with Danny every chance he got. Vlad did say he had been sick, but Danny thought those were one of his usual deceits. He hadn't even made any public appearances after that day, though apparently he was going to work.

No, for sure he was just plotting something again, up to one of his old tricks. Danny really hoped Vlad was over the whole clone thing though. He was sorry the cat didn't help Vlad get over his mom; he was actually surprised Vlad had listened to him for once so he felt guilty.

…It was getting to him. When…in the timeline where he lost everyone and was alone, Vlad put down everything and became a father to him once Danny showed up at his door. He even stopped plotting and bent his back trying to cheer Danny up. He was too broken to reciprocate, but at the same time, the feelings were there. What was Vlad thinking at that time? He surely was upset that Danny's mom had died but he didn't show it. Was he happy that Danny was finally his son? Possibly, but there was a difference: Danny had never felt that Vlad was trying to control him. If he wasn't so broken, possibly, his existence would have been tolerable. He would not have turned into Dan.

The thoughts of his life with Vlad were less bothersome than the memories of who Dan became, but he couldn't think like that. Vlad was his enemy. He needed to not be soft so he could react when Vlad would reveal his next scheme.

He jumped back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was just Tucker.

"Loosen up man. Doesn't that hurt?"

He didn't realize he had bitten on his lip so hard it was bleeding. "Sorry. Thanks Tuck."

"No worries." Tucker gave him a slap on the back.

Sam was giving him that worried look again, so he flashed a quick smile before lying back on the blanket to look at the stars.

He had thought back to Desiree's words. So she had made everyone forget. It was sad that his parents didn't remember accepting him, but the whole world knowing about him would have been dangerous. Public sentiment always changed quickly, and he knew how much damage the media could bring. They were just like high schoolers, only with a thousand times the influence. Also, he had changed, but he still had the power to do things differently. Even with the memories, he was beginning to think things were better this way. Maybe they could help him do things differently…maybe he could change Vlad. For some reason, he really wanted to try.

Then his ghost sense went off, and all of a sudden a booming sound wave hit him, high pitched and off-putting. Everything blurred on him and he couldn't think. He could feel his heart beat quicker and quicker, but it was dull and faded. Then he looked around and his heart caught in his chest.

"Guilty."

All the faces surrounded him, all of Dan's victims, human and ghost.

"I'm not Dan, I didn't do this to you!" He cried to them, but they frowned at him all the same, with blood and tears running down their pale, worn faces.

"Oh but you did. It was a different circumstance, but you did it. If something happens to them again, who is to say that you won't hurt us again. Guilty!"

Everything swirled and became darker. He struggled to breathe, and clutched his chest.

Eventually, things cleared a bit. The crickets were chirping, and his friends were fighting…wait, his friends were fighting?

Did he do something? "Guys! What's the matter?"

"Ah, so what if I have a personality problem?" Sam said, huffing. "You'll never get a girlfriend because you're too busy kissing up to your PDA!"

"I know that!" Tucker said, wearing the opposite of his normal grin. "And you'll always have issues because you keep your feelings to yourself! And you say you're not afraid to speak out, that is such a lie." They were in each other's faces, eyes flaring.

He walked between them, putting his hands on their shoulders. "I am so not in the mood for this you guys, you're always getting on my nerves!"

"Well we're stuck babysitting you Danny, because you have issues, ever thought of that?" Tucker said.

"So I have issues, but if you really feel that way, you don't have to be here!" He couldn't believe Tucker was saying that to him, when he could handle it the least.

Sam grabbed Danny's collar. "Danny, you're always doing that, chasing us away. Can't you shut up for once?" Sam's words seemed to get to him more than usual; just listening to them was like he was being stabbed with knives.

He snapped. "And who are you, my mother? Sam, stop bossing me around all the time, when you're not even right half the time."

"I am not wrong that often Danny! I only try to help you and what do I get? If you really feel that way, if you hate me that much…" Sam cried. "Fine, I'm not in the mood for this, I'm out!"

Sam started walking away.

"Sam wait!" Tucker called out, grabbing her hand to stop her. "This is stupid. We came here to cheer up Danny, not start a fight over petty stuff. Why are we even fighting anyway? Why am I so upset?"

Danny grimaced, and then he heard the sound of something falling to the ground. He turned around and was faced with a scene unlike the tranquility moments before: people were screaming, shouting, and crying. People were running to their cars in a huff and speeding away. And in the middle of it all was Spectra, who had currently drained one unlucky man of his misery. Others were sprawled out on the grass in a similar fashion, looking dazed and lifeless.

"This is Spectra's fault," he said aloud. He had no idea how she could cause something of this magnitude, but he couldn't allow this to continue.

Tucker and Sam went to their bags to get their gear.

He went ghost and then sped over to her. He was hoping to sneak up on her, but she turned around and blocked his blast.

"What do we have here, the cat got out of the bag already? Well I did get four doses of misery, with five that completes the payment." She licked her lips.

"What payment are you talking about? I don't know what you did but can't you stop destroying people's happiness for once in your life?"

Spectra went invisible and Danny circled around, but then he felt Spectra's hands press firmly on his back and everything slowed down. He wanted to pass out; gravity seemed to be pressing him down. Why was he fighting? He was tired.

"What…is this misery?" Spectra exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Black smoke emanated from her body. "It's amazing! I've never tasted anything like this. The guilt, the anguish-" Her panting was the final straw so he finally managed to push her away.

"Don't touch me, you leech!" He could hardly see in front of him; it was like he was in a dark room full of strobe lights. Things turned sideways, but he struggled to keep focus. The voices were so loud he couldn't help but cry.

"I feel like a teen again! This energy, this power. Let me have another taste."

She reached her hands out eagerly and he backed away. He duplicated himself and had the clone go behind her and grab her arms.

She smiled as big as the Cheshire cat, and then she broke away and grabbed the clone by his neck. It cried out and then melted into ectoplasm.

"Amazing! I haven't been this powerful for at least 50 years." He threw an ice blast but she dodged by morphing her body, and then blasted him in the shoulder.

He felt himself lowering to the ground as he felt his consciousness threaten to slip away. He stood shakily, and then glared at Spectra the best he could. "I will stop you."

"I have to really thank you. But later, after I have another helping." She walked towards him, her size multiplying in his vision as her eyes glowed red. "Let's raise the stakes! It will be easier if you don't fight, Danny. Just _relax_."

Her hand turned into a black shadow and then sharpened to a point. "It will be all over soon."

He felt afraid and helpless. He was alone.

"Get away from Danny!" His friends cried out. He slowly turned; they were running to help him.

Sam fired the bazooka, hitting Spectra and causing her to fly back. Black ectoplasm dripped from her chest. Tucker then used his wrist ray to blast at her, hitting her arms. "You'll pay for that, kid, my precious misery is dripping away!"

She disappeared, and then flashed behind Tucker. Sam gasped and then pushed him aside, and Spectra firmly pushed down on her shoulders. Sam withered at her touch; her eyes were sunken and glazed over, the spark gone. The bazooka fell to the grass with a low thud, forgotten.

"Sam!" Tucker cried out, grabbing her before she sunk to the ground. "Sam snap out of it!"

"Everything's so dark and gloomy…gloomy." Sam blinked slowly, staring in front of her like nothing was there.

Everything focused in that moment. She had dared to touch Sam. He felt his eyes heat up, and he blasted her with everything he had. He hated her, he wanted to destroy her, and he didn't care. Her eyes bulged out as she crumbled to the ground, but he did not allow her to have a chance to recover. He blasted her again and again, and then grabbed her by her neck and squeezed.

"You never let me have it easy, do you?" She said in between gasps. "As I said before, you're so violent, ghost kid. How are you so different from me?" She smiled as he froze up, before coughing out ectoplasm.

"What do you mean about the payment? What are you up to, Spectra?" He eased up on her throat and grabbed her lapels instead.

"A simple transaction really. I am, after all, a reputable counselor in the Ghost Zone, and I do charge."

"So you're saying someone arranged this?" Someone who was willing to hurt humans for their own benefit… He could think of many.

"You do know Plasmius. In exchange for a little misery, I'm helping him out. As for what, it's confidential." She waved her finger in front of his face.

Vlad…was actually looking for help? He almost let go from shock.

Vlad didn't care about anyone and always made himself out to be a victim; he was stuck in that mentality. He always denied that he had serious issues. Was he actually, even though he was going the wrong way about it, trying to be a better person? But there was no way that Spectra could be helpful; she was too cruel a ghost.

"How about you just let this go huh?" She pointed to her collar. "I'll just go somewhere else where I won't be disturbing you."

"Not on your life, lady!" Tucker said, and then sucked her in the Thermos.

With his hands now empty, Danny looked back to his friends. Sam was sitting on the ground, looking at her lap. She looked up at him to reveal a dazed expression. A wave of exhaustion hit him, and he turned back into his normal form. Tucker's usual smiling face wore a crinkled brow and a forlorn look. They had all been so happy, just a moment ago.

 _Why should they feel as miserable as me? They're innocent._

He pulled at his hair with one hand.

He had to apologize to them; it was all his fault. "I'm sorry you guys, I couldn't protect you again! What if something worse happens, I can't afford to lose either of you. I don't want to become a monster…" He turned away from Tucker's concerned gaze; he just didn't understand.

"I don't get it," Tucker said, looking at the Thermos. "Usually when we defeat Spectra, we feel normal almost immediately. But I'm still cranky and bitter. And Sam is…Sam?"

Sam had wobbled to her feet. She walked over to where Danny stood, and then took his hands in hers. "Danny, I'm so sorry that we make you shoulder the burden all the time. So what if you're the one with the ghost powers, we're still your best friends and we're a team…From now on, I'm sure Tuck and I will watch your back more; we'll be the ones to protect you." Her eyes were wobbly with tears.

"Sam, Tuck, really guys I'm so-"

Sam hugged him tightly from the right, over his arms and waist. "Shut up Danny! Stop saying sorry all the time, it makes me so miserable to hear you say that."

"What, group hug?" Tucker said, though it sounded like he was forcing a jolly tone. "Where's room for me?"

Sam turned her head to face him. "Tucker, I left you the best part," she said in a drawled out but deadpanned voice.

Tucker hugged them both from the left. "Gotta love them group hugs right."

Danny coughed. "Tucker I'm dying, it's too warm between you people. Let me go!"

"Never," Sam said.

"We love you Danny," added Tucker.

"Love you Danny," Sam echoed in a quieter tone.

"Danny, you don't love us?"

"I so love you guys too, but seriously let go, I can't breathe!"

-2-

She could hear them screaming.

Ember was not expecting this at all. Sure, she wanted misery, but not to this extent.

At first it wasn't so bad. Her song had made people upset and riled up, just like she had imagined. Fights ensued, people revealed their inner worries and stresses, cars reved up into the night. Then Spectra came along and ruined everything. But why would Spectra know what she was planning, the guitar she had just gotten, unless…

 _I was used._

Somehow, Spectra and Plasmius were working together, and they used the fact that she was upset over Skulker's betrayal to make humans miserable. She didn't care about humans, in fact she loved manipulating them to follow her tune, but she could not take being manipulated by other people. This was intolerable. They would pay.

She was furious, and she felt her energy start flowing in; her new guitar was geared to help generate energy at any emotion she generated from her crowd just for this purpose. She started flying towards Spectra to teach her a lesson until she noticed the Phantom kid, which caused her to quickly swerve into the trees. Nah, she'd let him take care of Spectra, and she'd avoid a fight; why waste her energy?

She observed the battle from her hiding place. Spectra was extremely skilled at landing the first blow, which weakened her opponents enough to have the upper hand. She would have had him if not for his little buddies riling him up. For some reason, Danny Phantom was different, more unrestrained in his movements, once he let his anger take over. She knew he was powerful, but this was on another level. If that geek friend of his didn't suck Spectra in the Thermos, he might have snapped her neck. Somehow, it was hard to believe the kid was capable of such a thing, but he was human after all.

After they left the park without noticing her presence, she zoomed out of the park and down the lamp lit road, still amongst the trees. She turned the corner only to find a scene of flames. That car was familiar for some reason…She flew closer to see a form still inside, slightly moving.

She didn't care about humans, but it would be on her head if she didn't do something about it. This car was definitely one of them...this man was definitely in the park only ten minutes ago. She may love causing mischief, but she would not be a murderer. She went intangible to enter the car, and once she retrieved the man she flew through the roof and hovered over the bushes on the side of the road. She sat the body down gently, and sighed as his chest rose up and down. He was still alive, albeit burnt and in need of hospital care. She spied a car slow down; they had probably spotted the accident. She flew away from the scene invisibly.

Was that her fault, or Spectra's? Maybe it was the combined effect. She wasn't sure, but she felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time: guilt. She tried to swallow it back down, but then she heard it…

There were children crying. They had also been there, with their father she supposed, and they had surely been laughing before. Ember watched them through the window as they threw fits while their father screamed and huffed. From the words they were saying, it was over their mother's death a few years ago and their father's new girlfriend. The heated emotions soon dulled but the bad energy remained.

She had done this.

She shook her head. _My guitar only amplifies emotions, it doesn't create them_. However, it was true that she created this situation. It was undeniable.

She flew further, trying to get away. It was then that she saw a figure in the window.

It was the form of a woman hanging on a rope tied to the curtain rod. Ember saw red.

Without thinking, she sped over and blasted the rope, causing the body to fall down with a thud. She couldn't help but cry when she heard the woman cough. The figure bent up, but as soon as their eyes met, she screamed and passed out on the floor.

Ember solemnly removed the rope from the unconscious woman's neck and flew away.

In the distance, she saw the last person she had wished to see: Skulker. She gripped the rope tighter and then she knew what she had to do.

Skulker noticed her and immediately put his hands up. "Ember, I know you're angry, but I was just about to hunt the ghost boy, can't you leave me al-"

"You don't have time to hunt him, you have other things to do." She glared at him, feeling the fire from her hair heat up. "If you don't want to feel more miserable than a chicken on a stick, lead me to Plasmius. Now."

-3-

Vlad had just had a nice dinner of chicken pot pie while listening to Borodin's Symphony No. 2. He had delegated most of his work at the office, effectively minimizing his contact with humans. He almost blew up at the staffer that lingered too long asking him about his latest plans for improvement of town infrastructure, but thankfully they were interrupted by the state governor before he had a chance to do something he'd regret.

After a warm glass of milk, he had just gotten into bed when his ghost sense went off. He impulsively transformed into his ghost self; the only one that would bother him at such an odd hour had to have been Skulker.

He was wrong. Ember was so piping mad that she would have busted his door down if not for the fact that she could go intangible.

"Plasmius, you big fat ding-a-ling! You tricked me."

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I gave you what you asked for. You approved it didn't you?"

"You had Spectra come in after me, and then people went crazy! You're trying to make me a murderer or somethin'?"

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything. You're the one that decided to actually use the thing. I just told Spectra that you may do something. And if people went crazy, shouldn't you have thought about it before you decided to make those people feel what you feel? You could have always used it on Skulker."

She peered at him with watering eyes. "I will not forget this, believe me." She sniffed back some green snot.

"And let me ask you something." He flew right up to her, effectively pinning her against the wall. Her eyes popped, reminding him of a deer's. "A bratty girl like you has no business lecturing me. You won't forget this? What did I do? You wanted to express your misery, I gave it to you. I did not control your expression, now did I. When I make mistakes, I _fix_ them. And trust me, I've made plenty. And I'm fixing them, and unfortunately I have to work with Spectra to do it. How about you think good and hard about fixing your mistakes, and get _out_ of my house."

She slowly backed away through the wall.

Turning back into his human form, he sat on his bed, thinking. Just what had Ember done to make her look like that? So…scared and fragile.

He hoped it would be worth it and he could feel like normal again. But could Spectra be trusted?

-4-

Sam felt hollow inside. Never in her entire life had she felt so detached; everything around her seemed bleak and shallow and only her friends had any hint of color at all. She was so tired she had to force herself to accompany Tucker in walking Danny home and dropping off the Thermos, and then she split up with Tucker to head home. She eyed her watch as she walked up the white steps; she had barely made it before curfew.

"Samantha!" The shrilling voice of her mother hit her as soon as she made it through the door. She could barely handle it before, but she wanted to run up the stairs and retreat to her room. "I have something to tell you. It's important."

"You always say that mom," Sam said, holding back a worn sigh. "Just tell me."

"I've just let your father know, but we'll be taking care of someone for a little while. I haven't really decided how long, but I hope you don't mind." She had her hands folded in front of her.

"Well, the house is big enough. I don't care mom, do whatever."

"She says she knows you, so you'll see her when you go upstairs. I hope you'll get along!" Her chipper mother then went to the den, leaving her to go up the stairs to her room.

There was a girl with medium length black hair pacing up and down the hall. She definitely knew her.

"Hey Sam! When I saw your picture and realized this was your house, I was so surprised! I hope I won't be too much of a burden."

That girl was too joyful for her to stand right now. "Hi Dani," she managed, and then opened the door to her room. "I don't care, stay as long as you like. I'm surprised my mom actually is doing such a thing, maybe she pities you."

"Maybe, but I don't really care. You know, why's your attitude so bad today? Is something wrong?"

"Spectra's what's wrong, sorry, I don't mean to offend you but my indifference is at its peak right now and I can't bring myself to care."

Dani shivered. "Ick, Spectra, she's a creep, always wanting to touch people. I got it; I'll talk to you later. Night!"

"Goodnight." Sam shut the door and then dove under her covers, not even bothering to change. Her weary eyes shut, only for her to be overwhelmed with all of her mistakes.

Even though she tried to be mature, she always made bad decisions, and sometimes she was wrong. Danny was so right. And she was the one who did that to him, and she couldn't protect him from Dan either…even though she was there. He was miserable, and she was powerless. At least Tucker was smart, but she was just a loudmouth with nothing to back it up. She said she would help Tucker protect Danny, but she wasn't good enough. She'd never be good enough for him.

She cried herself to sleep.

-5-

Tucker was sure they'd be feeling better by the next day, but sadly, he was still in a funk. The sappy hug from yesterday didn't do much either. Last night he could hardly sleep; his thoughts were filled with all the times people were disappointed in him, from his teachers to parents to Danny and Sam. Compared to his two friends however, he was still the king of good feels. It was probably because Spectra didn't get to feel him up.

They walked together to homeroom quietly until he summoned the energy to make conversation. "So, you two look like death today."

Danny had huge bags under his eyes and wore a dark gray jacket and charcoal black jeans, while Sam picked the darkest ensemble in her whole closet and had no purple in sight in her makeup or clothes.

"Well whadda you know, that's exactly what I feel," Danny said, and Sam nodded with the least possible energy. "Guys, I hate to say it, but something's wrong and we need to figure out what it is. Last time Spectra caused trouble, I remember I had felt a little better when you guys talked to me about it. And then I was able to beat her when I remembered who really cared. I think we need to talk."

"Are you becoming Jazz right now?" Sam said, dragging her feet as she walked. "We've been doing nothing but talk these days, and I'm super sick of it. Guh, alright, I guess we can 'talk' or whatever at my house. After school's fine, Danny?" Danny nodded. "Tuck?"

Tucker didn't respond.

He had seen _her_ last night. He had passed by the Nasty Burger after parting from Sam to get a snack to try to improve his mood, and he saw her sitting on one of the side tables outside, with knees tucked in as she cried. He walked towards the odd sight, and she didn't even realize he was there until he was right up to her.

"What do you want, nerd boy?"

"What's with you? You're usually laughing and cocky, causing a whole lot of trouble with your rock n' roll."

"None of your business. Or, maybe it is your business after all." She sniffed, wiping away glowing tears. "The park…"

Tucker's breath caught in his throat. "Did _you_ have something to do with the trouble Spectra caused?"

"I didn't mean for it to get that bad, I didn't know Spectra would…"

"That explains everything!" No wonder it hadn't gone away yet, another ghost was involved. "Undo it! Or I have a blaster gun…somewhere…" Embarrassed, he dug in his pockets, hoping she wouldn't hit him with a sound wave.

Ember snorted. "Tough luck, my new guitar doesn't have an undo button. This stupid guitar."

She took it off in a huff and snapped it on her knee and then blasted it with ecto fire.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled, watching as it burnt into cinders. "You did that on purpose!"

"I'm not on your side, remember. Why would I help you?" She gave a cruel smile, and then looked down at the ground. There were pigeons around them, even this late at night.

Tucker threw his hands in the air. "I don't know, to prove you're not some heartless ghost like Spectra. You were crying…"

Ember had looked up at him silently, and then disappeared.

He had to find her, today. This time, he wouldn't just sit on his butt and let Danny do all the work. He and Sam had promised Danny that last night. Danny had enough on his mind already; Tucker would take some of his burden just this once. Maybe he could swing by Danny's house and reprogram that Boo-merang to track Ember's ecto signature. Once he found her, he was sure he'd figure out some way to make things right.

"Sorry guys, I have something else to do. But you guys can have a fun time talking without me!" He ran ahead of them into the classroom, although they weren't far behind.

He tried not to focus on the worst case scenario. If her tears told him anything, she'd cooperate, as long as he could convince her.

Did she take bribes?

-a-

A/N: I'm so excited about the scenes that are coming up, so stay tuned for next time.


	9. Pair Them Up

A/N: Okay so this chapter is composed of my favorite scenes. The story is getting closer and closer to part II!

Chapter 9: Pair Them Up

Valerie had barely convinced her father to let her return to school. So what if she was still sore, she could still learn and there was important business to take care of. After numerous balled up papers scattered around her room floor, she had finally drafted the perfect apology that didn't sound too sappy or vain. She planned to approach Danny as soon as they got out of the cafeteria near the end of lunch break, but the atmosphere wasn't right. In fact, it was downright dreary, not even considering the trio's choice of clothes. Even Tucker seemed depressed, which was uncharacteristic of him. Did something happen? Maybe it was a ghost.

She got close enough to overhear the conversation.

"So Tuck," Sam said. "What's so important that you can't go with us afterschool?"

"So I have to supervise you two now? I'm sure you'll have plenty to discuss without me." Tucker retrieved his textbook from his locker and then slammed the door shut.

"No really Tuck, why'd we want to leave you out?" Danny said. "Just tell us."

"I'm gonna ask a girl out, okay? And I can't have you two lurking around messing it up, since it's about my happiness."

"Since when have we messed up anything?" Sam spoke in a sleepy tone, but from her posture she seemed angry." I don't think you need our help in that department."

"Hey, we can wish him luck, he might luck out this time!" Danny said, not coming across as nice as he was probably trying to be.

"Thanks a lot guys, I knew I could count on your support." Tucker let out a big sigh. "I'm going to ask Mrs. Frier about some pointers on the math assignment, so you sarcasm masters can head off to English without me." He snapped at them with his fingers, flashing a quick smile, and then quickly walked down the hall.

Danny and Sam slumped down and then opened their own lockers.

Valerie gulped. She really wanted to say it now, because after school people were always in a rush to leave and she would have to hustle to work; she had already notified the manager of her availability. The thing was that they looked so depressed; there was a good chance Danny would not respond to her apology favorably. However, she was not one to dally, so she forced herself to walk over there.

"Uh…" They turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Valerie?" Sam said, while Danny looked shocked.

He looked the other way, tugging at his nape hair. "Uh, hi Val, long time no see. You need something?"

She could guess why he would want to avoid her. "Listen, I just wanted to…" _Come on, Val, spit it out already_! "I'll just come out with it. Danny, I know everything about you…and Phantom."

Sam sputtered, "Wait, what? How?"

Danny looked down. "So that part was real, huh?"

"You don't seem too shocked," Valerie said. "There's a lot I have to apologize for, to you…but there's something you have to know first. About Dan-"

"I know, Val." Danny looked at her directly. "I know, because Dan's a part of me now."

"He somehow…so that's where he went," she said more to herself. Her memory of that day had gotten fuzzy, but she did remember him flying off into the portal. Was this why they were in such a bad mood? She hoped that this merger didn't negatively affect Danny, like it did to Vlad. This brought her to the second point she wanted to mention. "So you know about Vlad then?"

Danny nodded. "I'm really sorry that I…that Dan hurt you back there. I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course I'd be okay!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't feel the need to disclose her still bruised ribs. "About Vlad, he's really unstable. He even attacked me, but snapped out of it and let me go."

He crossed his arms. "I'd imagine. He's never been a shining example, and whatever emotions he absorbed from his future ghost half had to have been increased by Dan's as well. But he's getting counseling soon, I think."

She still had a stubborn image of the Vlad Masters she used to idolize, and it was in sharp contrast with the truth. "A villain such as him getting counseling? That's rich. Like he'd stick to that."

"He's not all bad! At least, deep down, I dunno…"

Valerie blinked; she could hardly believe the words coming from his mouth. "Not bad? After what he almost did to your cousin? All the times I fought you with the weapons he gave me? And I recall you were trying to convince me he was bad that time, and I didn't believe you. This is not the time to change your tune."

"You don't know him like I do. It's…complicated." He gripped his shoulder, looking down at the floor.

"Alright, well anyway…" She trailed off. Sam was giving her an awful glare; her jealousy hadn't changed. "Maybe we can talk later. Bye Danny, _Sam_."

"Bye," they replied in unison.

She shuffled off, feeling awkward. It probably wasn't the best time to have talked, but at least she had gotten it off her chest and she could always follow up later and befriend him again. Maybe when they were in a better mood Sam would be less confrontational. Sam had started to soften up a while back, so Valerie didn't think Sam hated her.

She paused.

 _Oh, I forgot to tell him about Dani._

Oh well. She was his cousin; she was sure they stayed in touch.

-2-

"So newsflash, Valerie knows your secret and about Dan. When were you going to clue me in on this?" Sam said, barely audible. Was she that unreliable, or did he just not trust her?

Danny faced himself away from her. "I've been too much of a burden lately, you don't have to know everything about me."

Sam frowned. "I don't want to know everything Danny, I'm not that nosy am I? I'm doing my job as your best friend."

"So you treat it as your job?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at her as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Guh." She bit her lip hard and looked away from his intense blue eyes. She struggled to swallow the bitter shadows swirling within her, but it took everything she had not to retreat mentally. She brushed his hand off her shoulder, returning the stare. "We're going to talk about this Danny, okay? And you can voice whatever problems you have with me then too. But for now we should go to class."

Danny backed down, and then scratched the back of his head; he always did that to calm down. "Yeah Sam, sorry, I'm a jerk as usual."

Sam rolled her eyes.

English was uneventful, if not for the fact that she looked the other way whenever Danny tried to make eye contact with her. She didn't deserve the apology, at least, not yet. She was clearly not a good enough friend to him. She was aware that she had pretty much chased Valerie away when she and Danny were having an important conversation, and she couldn't even hold it in for a few minutes. She was disgusted at herself. So what if she liked him more than a friend, she was still his friend and if she really cared about him, she would act within the box that was her role and stay in it happily. That was the best way that she could stay by his side.

It was easier to contain herself with Tucker around, but it was just her luck that he was opting out of the talk to chase after a skirt. She hoped it would go well with him though since he was always so perseverant, and she wanted him to be happy.

After English, she tried to ask Tucker again about the girl, but he wouldn't tell her much other than she had a great voice.

 _Well, they say that opposites attract._

She wondered if the mystery girl heard Tucker's singing voice yet. Hopefully that wouldn't be the relationship breaker.

Tucker ran off to the bathroom, leaving her to meet up with Danny alone. At the end of the hallway, Dash was messing with Danny by his locker again. _Doesn't he have anything better to do?_ She rushed over as fast as she could.

"Seriously Fenton, thanks so much for detention the other day. And I was calling myself being nice, concerned for my fellow classmates."

Danny snickered. "Punching me is nice, Dash? What kind of world are you living in?"

"I wanted to snap you out of it. You're denying it, but it's obvious you're on drugs."

She wanted to kick him but she barely managed to maintain composure. "Dash, he's not on drugs, and you need to leave him alone! You've been a real tool this whole time, maybe you're the one smoking something."

"A…a what?" Dash's face crunched up.

"…What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" Danny said.

"Um, maybe if you'd stop being difficult and answer my question with the truth?"

"What would it take? Until you see blood? Fine, let me give you some blood." He smirked.

With that, he started banging his head on the locker. She froze. Danny had never done something like this before.

"Okay Fentina, you're creeping me out…" Dash started backing up.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking. "Danny, quit it, just ignore Dash okay?" Danny kept going and then she noticed a stain forming on the steel door. "Danny!"

She grabbed him from behind. He elbowed her in her chest in resistance, but she held her grip. She hoped no one was staring.

"Calm down," she said sternly. She felt drained and luckily he relaxed after a few seconds.

 _I am so not cut out for this mess._

When she loosened her hold, he turned around, revealing a stream of red blood running down his forehead.

He stumbled forward briefly, and then caught himself. "I'm feeling kinda dizzy, Sam."

"You're an idiot, what were you thinking?" She wanted to yell at him but her chest ached. She sniffed back her brewing tears instead.

A crowd had started to gather around them. They were murmuring about the blood.

"This isn't my fault!" Dash said. "Come on Fenton, I'm taking you to the nurse. Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Dash grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him off, Sam following after she quickly wiped up the locker with a napkin.

-3-

"You have a funny way of showing concern, Dash," She said, holding gauze to Danny's head while he lay in the bed. The nurse was conveniently out sick today, which meant that she had to be one, again.

"Well sorry if I'm harsh," Dash said. "It's just that Fenton was being super weird lately, I'm not blind you know. Although you geeks think I'm an idiot."

"He just has a lot on his plate right now, but if you really want to help you can stop picking on him."

"I didn't know wailing on you was making you that depressed. I guess I'm sorry, Fenton." Dash sunk down in his chair.

"Okay Dash," Danny said, sitting up suddenly, causing her to let go of the gauze so it fell on his lap. "Hearing you apologize is officially the weirdest thing that's happened lately. Can you not?"

"Am I that bad?"

Sam and Danny nodded.

"Hey, at least we get to sit out of math."

Sam sighed. She got a piece of gauze tape to secure a fresh patch of gauze on Danny's head. "No, you and I are going back to class. Danny, just relax and take a nap or something. Don't wander off. I'm meeting you here after class and we'll head to my house, okay?"

Dash snorted. "Eww, loser love."

"Shut up Dash," they both said to him.

"You're lucky I'm trying here, with Fenton's mental health and all, otherwise I'd wail on the both of you."

Sam put her head in her hands. "Can it Dash," she said between gritted teeth.

"Sure thing, Manson, can't hang with the losers too long." He turned his nose at her. Then, he got out of the nurse's chair and shuffled out of the room with his hands in his jacket pocket.

Sam put the first aid kit back on the desk and followed suit until Danny said something.

"Sam? I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly."

The soreness had already started to fade. "Apology accepted. Don't worry about it." He already had too much to worry about.

After giving Danny one last look, she closed the door behind her.

-4-

Ember was in a daze all day. She had taken it upon herself to watch over those she had negatively affected to make sure what almost happened yesterday would never occur again. Plasmius had told her to fix her mistakes, but how? She no longer had the confidence to touch a guitar ever again. Even if she did make another guitar, her energy was drained because of her negative emotions, so she wouldn't be able to fuel a reversal.

 _Who does that old dirt bag think he is anyway? Lecturing me like he's better._

His words had gotten to her so much that she shook just remembering it. She had never made such a big mistake as this. Never again would she let her anger cloud her judgment. Misery was Spectra's thing! And she was different…right?

That glasses kid seemed convinced she was, but what did he know about her? Nothing. Even she didn't know what she was capable of until it was too late.

How could she expect to manipulate emotion expertly when she wasn't in charge of her own emotions? That was her mistake. Plasmius was right: she could do something. There was no way she could ask Plasmius for help again, as he was not to be trusted. Maybe she could talk to Desiree and wish that those she made miserable were happy again. Well, maybe except for the ghost kid.

She flew into the Fenton home. Various alarms went off, but she disabled them quickly enough by flipping the switch to off with a few blasts, and no one came running. Smirking, she went to the basement where the portal was located, when she came face to face with the nerd who spoke to her the other day. He was fiddling with some boomerang.

"Ember!" He exclaimed, dropping the old fashioned toy. It fell on some kind of device, causing it to flash a green "Loading…" message. "Just the ghost I wanted to see!"

"Yeah, charmed." She sighed. Was this kid always so annoying?

"So are you going to fix everyone?"

"I can't just 'fix' everyone." She indicated the quotes with her fingers. "My new guitar didn't have a reverse button, and if I used my old one it can't reverse what it doesn't have. And even if it could, I'm all out of energy here, and I need it to power the fancy button that is the reversal."

"You had a new guitar? That one you burned like the Wicker Man? Well, that's alright, we can fix that…how about we, I mean you, make a new one? Like a happy guitar!"

She put her hand to her forehead. "A happy…I'm a rock star, not a hippy. Get it straight, baby pop."

"So rock stars are moody, that's okay, happiness is a mood."

She wanted to blast him in the face. "Wait a second…didn't I hit you with my song too? Why aren't you affected?"

He gave her blank stare, and then shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to hiding my sadness. My role in life is to be the happy kid you know, and when times get tough my friends need me to be all smiles. It's a balance thing."

"I should have known not to trust the glasses." Her first ex had glasses, but he was too trapped in his own miserable world of black and white, and she had to leave him for the real world and the big stage.

"Hey! It's the heart that counts. So?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "You can make another guitar, and then hold a concert, get some power, and turn those frowns upside down."

She looked down at the lab's tiled floor. "I'm not in the mood for a concert. So no, if no one's cheering for me, I won't have any power, so I can't help you."

"Uh, yes you can. If you're not in the mood, I can always be your fan for one night. You know, Ember! Ember! Remember!"

She never was able to forget that horrible screeching that sounded like it came from the fiercest jungle from the end of the Paleozoic era, and he _had_ to make the memory fresh. She did feel her hair perk up a little though.

"Alright, I guess you're hired, but is there any way you can cheer for me somewhere far, far away? How about outer space?"

"Would the fan feels reach you from that far away? You'd need a satellite in your head or something." He was turned away from her, pulling out a notepad from his backpack. He then doodled on it. "So, here's your old guitar…and let's see, instead of the heart we can have a smiley face here, for positive vibes."

"Okay what did I tell you, I am not a hippie!"

Then she heard a robotic voice: " _Okay what did I tell you, I am not a hippie! Love me_."

"Hey! Where's that coming from?" She spun around angrily towards the voice, only to see the machine on the table, under the boomerang.

" _Hey! Where's that coming from? Adore me_."

"See," Tucker explained. "This thing is the Ghost Gabber, it's supposed to translate ghost speak. It used to just say 'Fear me!' every time Danny spoke though. So when you speak, is that what you're really saying? That is so adorable."

She glared at him silently, clenching her fists. It gave her another reason to hate this place, apart from the fact that it always smelled of alcohol and burnt ectoplasm. Well, she couldn't pick where the portal was.

"Okay!" He held up the paper triumphantly. "See I even added black trim to this, well because they only have Black Sharpie for some reason, but it's cool right?"

"I…guess it's cool." She took the paper from his hand. There was nothing wrong with her old guitar, why did she ever want to change it?

" _I…guess it's cool. Worship me_."

She flashed her eyes at Tucker. "I got it, I got it…" He pushed the red button to turn it off. "So, how do you make a new guitar?"

She grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

With that, she summoned blue fire from within her body, allowing it to take her whole.

"Should have known she channeled the Wicker Man. Though there's nothing wrong with that!"

He clearly added that last line to be on the safe side.

-4-

Vlad wanted to laugh aloud. Spectra's bubbly façade fell apart as the counseling session flipped in direction.

"And then Danny let me have it. Do you see the bruises? This is abuse!" She pulled down her collar, revealing plum colored splotches.

He had already heard about it from Ember's side of the story. Did he really look like the kind of person that would just sit there to listen to someone else's woes? He had enough to deal with.

"Well, Spectra…" He folded his hands, leaning back in his chair. "For one, you did feel him up…and his friends. This isn't the first time either. Any quality lawyer would paint them as the real abuse victims. And hey, if he did that, he could have done worse. I didn't expect you to suck the victims dry right in front of him, that was just asking for it if you ask me."

"You don't understand, Plasmius. First of all, I wasn't expecting him, but as you know that kid has so many issues. For some reason, Ember increased his misery tenfold! He was a magnet, a hotspot of misery! Just one touch, and I had fifty years…until his friends blasted it out of me. I tasted a dream…" She banged on her desk with a fist.

"Well at least you still have ten right? That's way more than our contract. Speaking of contracts… _this_ isn't in it."

She cleared her throat and then straightened in her chair, once again with a smile plastered upon her face as she returned to a chipper voice. "I have prepared you a list of exercises you must do at home." He glared at her. "Hey, I don't work miracles here. Positive change requires a serious investment of your personal time. There is only so much I can do here. And yes, you should meet me on the Wednesday and the Friday of the next two weeks so I can properly ascertain your progress." She flashed a smile.

He groaned as he ran his eye down the list.

Look in the mirror in the morning and say an affirmative statement and how much you love everybody.

Shower your cat with attention when opportunity allows.

Write a journal to release your feelings in a positive way.

Appreciate those who are in your life.

Learn to apologize.

Forgive and be forgiven…like he could forgive Jack.

He froze at the next point:

Let go of what you cannot have.

Like he could forget Maddie.

He crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground. "There's no way I can follow this!"

"Uh uh uh!" Spectra waved her finger. "Who said this would be easy? Start with any of those points. You can't rush things."

He refused to forget Maddie.

But maybe the other points…yes…maybe he could do everything but. He reached onto the floor and grabbed the paper, gently smoothing it out.

Spectra beamed, putting her hands together. "Great! This is just the start of something beautiful."

He really, really hoped so.

-5-

Danny sat across from Sam on her bed, cross-legged. She sent him a look.

"Hey, at least I took off my shoes!" He just wasn't in the mood to sit on the floor, not that it was too cold or anything.

Sam sighed. "Whatever. Let's just talk okay. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm not annoying you?"

"No, of course not." He swore they had exchanged the same two lines countless times in the past 48 hours.

He told her about the battle that had occurred last week between Vlad, Dan, and Valerie. Vlad had somehow split future Dan and Plasmius, and absorbed Plasmius into himself. Meanwhile, Dan decided it would be better to combine with Danny. Danny felt that Dan's memories would always be fragmented for him, since it wasn't really his life after all. Then, there were the memories of Vlad being a father to him, which was interfering with how he felt about Vlad in general. After all, Dan had lived with Vlad for two years until the incident happened.

Danny kept talking despite her silence; he guessed he really wanted to talk about it, and she wasn't judging him for once. He began to get frustrated and upset when her eyes kept wandering down towards her lap.

"…about Desiree. Sam, am I boring you?"

She snapped to attention. "No, sorry, I'm just kind of tired. What about Desiree?"

"Nevermind. Didn't you have something to say to me as well?" He tried to not let his irritation with her show.

"Oh yeah. So just so you know, Dani's staying at my house. My mom took her in for whatever reason."

Danny leaned forward. "Dani's here? Really? Knowing her she'd have barged in by now."

"She's being considerate of my irritability." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah." He slightly smiled. The normal Danny would have laughed at her expense.

"Tell me what you were saying before, when I rudely zoned out on you. Did she say something to you when she was there that time?"

His eyes avoided hers. "It's not important now anyway-"

She reached forward and grabbed his hands, leaning towards him. "It doesn't matter if it's not important, I want to hear it."

He slowly met her gaze again, though he could feel his pulse quickening. "You sound like you want to know everything about me."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She looked down, and her hands started shaking so she let go. Not wanting the contact to end, he grabbed her hand again. He had to tell her, although things weren't the same as before.

"Desiree…well basically, those dreams we had, they were real, but she made everyone forget."

Her jaw dropped. "Real, wait, you mean that 'Tucker's the mayor' thing?"

"And everyone finding out my identity and accepting me, and the other thing."

"What other thing…you mean we really kissed?"

He nodded awkwardly, his heart threatening to bang its way through his rib cage.

"I guess we started dating, but everyone forgot and all…but you probably still have the ring."

"Of course I have it, I was keeping it for you-" She got up with a start, rushing towards her desk and fumbling through the top drawer. She paused and then went by the nightstand, looking on its surface then on the floor surrounding it. She bent down and picked up the class ring.

Danny continued. "I-I don't know if you still feel the same way, I mean we've been through a lot, and I'm not really me anymore, not really-"

She sat down the ring on the dresser and walked over to him. "Of course you're still you Danny. And yes, I still feel the same; I want to be your girlfriend."

"Okay," he said, smiling shyly.

She sat beside him and they held hands for a while staring into each other's eyes, and he didn't realize that they were leaning in until they met in a kiss. He reached around to hold her, but she pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him everywhere. Ten seconds in, he managed to pull her back towards his lips again. Gone were the topics of before; he let his mind empty as he held her close, sighing against her kiss.

"Ahem."

They broke apart suddenly at the voice of Mrs. Manson.

"M-mom!" Sam said. "I can explain!"

"I'm too tired to hear it, and I don't want to hear it Samantha. I am _very_ disappointed…but I suppose there's always worse." She yawned, and then proceeded to give Danny the death glare.

Danny leapt from the bed and shoved his shoes onto his feet. "Well, I'm gonna get going now, bye Sam, bye Mrs. Manson!" He rushed under Mrs. Manson's arm and out the door.

When he got home, Jazz was in the living room eating some celery sticks while watching TV. Somehow she knew it was him without even turning around.

"Hi Danny, Mom and Dad are wondering who turned off the ghost alarm."

"It wasn't me," Danny said, putting his hands up.

She looked at him, and then raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, made out with Sam?"

He sighed. "I need to wipe my face don't I?"

Jazz nodded, and then turned back to the television. It was another of those counseling talk shows; even though they gave bad advice, she said she found them entertaining.

He trudged off to the bathroom to remove the purple lipstick he was sure was all over his face.

-6-

Sam was expecting more of an outburst from her mother, but she just gave the usual rant about her disapproval of him and then went back to her room. _Guess she was really tired_. It wasn't even that late. Then she heard muffled giggling coming from the corner of the room. A ghost?

"Who's there!" She called out, reaching for the Thermos by her nightstand.

"Just me!" Dani appeared from thin air, and then flew over to her.

"Hey! How long were you there?" She glared at her as fiercely as she could.

"I came in to pop in on Danny, but you guys were having such a serious conversation and then…got together. I looked away I swear! But seriously, if Desiree really made everyone forget stuff, and you two were dating before and never broke up but are dating again now, does that mean you're double dating?"

"That wasn't funny Dani."

"Well, I'm sure you'll laugh when you're in a better mood. Bye now!" She ran away though the wall.

Sighing, Sam went under her covers. When she closed her eyes, no one was blaming her anymore.

-7-

Tucker held Ember's waist tightly. They were currently hovering over the park. Night was beginning to set in and it was freezing. He really wished he was wearing his usual mustard pullover.

 _I really hope I'm not sick by tomorrow, wait, just by thinking it I probably jinxed it. Aw man._

At least he was feeling normal again after Ember hit him with her happy song.

"So," he said, his teeth chattering. "You know where everyone lives?"

She nodded. "Had plenty of time to find them. Since I was hard pressed, the song's only a few stanzas, and there're only four neighborhoods to go to."

"Right." He was glad that Danny and Sam would be back to themselves soon.

"Alright." She breathed in, hovering near the window. The woman inside didn't seem to care too much about security because her curtains weren't drawn. She was tossing and turning on her bed.

"Who do you love?" Ember yelled.

Crickets were heard.

She cleared her throat. " _Who_ do you love?"

Tucker got the picture. "Ember! Go Ember!"

He ducked to avoid the flare up from her hair.

"That's more like it!" She then strummed her guitar as if in a trance. "You'll be happy, if you call on me, remember my name, Ember!"

Tucker shook his head. _Is it just me or are all her songs about her?_

The woman in the house was no longer restless and had a smile on her lips.

After they finished Ember's neighborhood tour, he insisted on stopping by the Nasty Burger. After he came back from inside, they sat at the table outside that was somewhat out of view of passerby. Pigeons were fighting over garbage.

"So," Tucker started, pulling out a burger from the bag. "This is the best burger you will ever taste. That is, if you eat."

"I'm a ghost; we eat ghost food. But yes, we can eat human food if we want to. Not that I'd be enthusiastic to taste something 'nasty'. Who named that thing anyway?"

He waved the wrapped burger in her face until she snatched it from him. Tucker looked at her expectantly as she took a small bite. Her eyes popped open.

"So?"

Ember stared at it before taking another bite. "This is odd. Not bad, kind of spicy, I'm not really sure."

"That's the best part!" He ate a burger from the bag before continuing. "So, Ember, I was wondering."

"Yes?" She examined the interior of the burger before taking another bite.

"Since you're a ghost and all. Are ghosts like spirits of the dead? Is the Ghost Zone like the afterlife or something?"

She laughed, spitting out a bit of the burger. "Sorry, excuse that. Us ghosts, you can say, are an emotional species. We're born from emotions, whether from one or many creatures on Earth. The Ghost Zone is a sister dimension to your world. That's why when the Disasteroid was going to destroy Earth, it would have destroyed us as well. We live differently, but we're still alive. And we die, but we live much, much longer than you people."

"So, how old are you, Ember?" He leaned in.

"To ghosts, age is irrelevant!" She huffed, tossing her hair. "I'm forever young."

"Sure…" By her fashion alone, she was either an 80s or 90s kid.

After finishing the burger, she balled up the wrapper and tossed it into the bag. "Say, dipstick, it was fun and all, but I'll catch you later." She disappeared into a ball of flames.

Tucker threw the bag into the trash and walked home. He lay on his bed for a while until her last words played back at him.

"Wait, she said she'd catch me later. Does that mean a date?"

-a-

A/N: It took a while but I finished it (the romance part was the hardest to write). See you next time, maybe.


	10. Character Development

A/N: Finally, it's back to Vlad.

Chapter 10: Character Development

Vlad looked in the mirror and wanted to groan. He had memorized the line, but when it came time to say it, it felt so immature and debilitating. Would it really 'psych' him into letting go of his anger? Did he even want to let go of something that had been a part of him – that he had coaxed and developed – for twenty years?

Before, he had always been able to control and refine it, releasing it in bursts as fuel. With his plan to rule the world, however, he had not been blind to the fact that it made him weak. Maybe he had felt close to the end game, or maybe it was due to the fact that ruling the world required working with people.

He had always worn a mask, ever since the accident, when his face was marred by freakish bumps and no one, not even his best friends, would visit him. Then they had the nerve to throw him a hospital release party that turned into a 'surprise' party about their new relationship status, which only served to drive the nail deeper into his heart.

The moment when Jack made one of his usual bad jokes and laughed from his gut, with Maddie giggling in response, was the one that made him hate the man. Just one mention of his name, just the sound of him calling out "V-man!" from the other side of the campus cafeteria made his blood boil. Maddie, however, was innocent. She had apologized for her lack of attention during his hospitalization and bent over backwards to help him heal, buying all sorts of mail-order creams and gadgets. She was the only light to the dark tunnel he found himself in.

After he discovered what he had become one day at home, everything crashed. He had barely finished up the semester from anxiety due to his facial deformities, but now he was not even fully human. He spent months holed up at home with his parents, thinking. No one called but Maddie. Her voice was the heaven to his hell. His period of isolation was not wasted. He experimented on himself in an attempt to control his new powers, as well as keep it a secret from his mother and father. It wasn't that hard, especially since his father was on business in Russia and his mom preferred to find comfort elsewhere. At first he tried to do good things with his powers, like taking on apparitions that haunted houses. However, it grew increasingly frustrating because he was feared as much as those he fought against. His self-esteem simply could not handle it.

Due to his research, he discovered that his DNA was coated with a degenerative form of ectoplasm, which explained his sudden jolts of pain during the rainy season, as well as nausea. He wondered if that explained the nightmares, and the times where when he would hear voices in the dark. He didn't know if the voice was real or not, but it spoke the words he wanted to hear. He didn't deserve this fate, and it was all Jack's fault. He was a pretender, a loon, and he would pay.

Luckily, he was able to make up the semester he spent on 'self-exploration' the next summer to graduate with Maddie, and unfortunately his enemy. Knowing murdering Jack in cold blood wouldn't solve anything, he bottled up his feelings and stayed behind while Jack and Maddie got hitched and moved to some small town he had never heard of to continue 'their' research, when _he_ had helped them get started. He didn't need them. He could do just fine alone.

It would not be for another ten years until he fully mastered his abilities and completed his own fully sized ghost portal. After his mother died in a car crash with her lover, his father returned to Russia, as he wasn't a US citizen, so Vlad was left alone. It was then that he made his first scheme to take advantage of the curse given to him by his enemy: stealing. At first he started small, where he pilfered a few safes at various banks around the state. He never took everything, out of consideration for the account owners, and with that money he funded his first business in the technology field. Its first name was Danielle Vision Corp, after his late mother, though eventually it evolved into DALV Corp.

Although his conscience was tickled, in his first year of modest returns he was sailing free, especially once he quietly returned the funds, sans interest or inflation consideration. Money gave him the distraction he needed; it lifted him from the years of self-hatred of being half ghost. He wished it could have saved him from self-pity, which only grew as time went on. His father never called about him, and even though he was a fully functioning adult, he found himself choking in loneliness. He regretted not ever telling Maddie of his feelings. Maybe, if Jack were not around somehow, she would change her mind.

His mother had never told him she was the daughter and sole heir of the Wisconsin Dairy King, and he only found out once her brother developed a conscience and revealed the true will. He gladly left his shoddy apartment – he couldn't bring himself to spend the money when he had no joy in living – for the dilapidated mansion that was rumored to be haunted. Eventually he did spend money on needed repairs, but the place was too big for him. He considered hiring staff, but had too many secrets and could not risk them being discovered. He never saw the ghost after years of staying in the house, building his research lab, and planning his revenge on Jack. He wanted to take from him from Jack had taken from him: friends, family, happiness.

After seeing Jack for the first time in twenty years at the reunion, he was shocked. The oldest, Jasmine, was the splitting image of her mother, including unrivalled intelligence. However, he felt an instant connection with the son. This boy, Daniel, was a little too innocent, and too quick to trust, so much that he shined. He had a good head on his shoulders, though it was a different sort of intellect compared with Maddie's numerical sort. As he spoke with him, it was abundantly clear that if he had a son, this was what he imagined him to be like. If he had someone that looked up to him, valued his words, interacted with him on the same plane as a family, maybe he would have a life worth living. He made a quick adjustment to his plan, opting to ruin Jack's reputation in front of his peers and Maddie, earning her ire and prompting a divorce. Then he, Vlad, would rush to comfort her, winning her over as his wife. He would accept her family, though he didn't really care for the girl. She was a little too…narrow to be molded.

However, nothing worked out. He couldn't obtain love, or family, or fulfillment in life. It wasn't Jack that was the thief; he was.

Every scheme that he conjured up failed, as if only natural, and he had no choice but to blame himself in the end. The one thing he learned was that not everything was uncontrollable, and he could start now. Maybe it wasn't too late to reel in his hatred and move on. If he could leave it all behind, maybe he could have some semblance of a future.

His eyes sagged, a result of poor sleep and a mind flooded with endless thoughts of cruelty. Countless times he was in a room full of unabashed critics, demanding he do their bidding, even when funds were lacking or the action was not even in the majority's best interest. The minority was always the loudest, and anyone else watching them from around the country would think that was the opinion of all, the way they yelled and lashed out. Accusing him of mismanaging town funds? Preposterous! Their favorite nickname to use was 'Vlad the Sucker', and they'd show him with a pair of badly photoshopped teeth dripping with blood. Surprisingly it looked nothing like his ghost form. As soon as he exited the town meeting this morning, cameras flashed as people spoke all at once, disorienting him and making him blink away a few tears. He wanted to tear them all limb from limb. That voice, which he had not heard in so long before he decided to absorb the future version of himself, begged him, pleaded with him to give in and eliminate those eyesores. It exhausted him to shut it down.

And here he was, looking in the mirror, about to say an idiotic mantra for 'positivity'. Oh well, he had might as well get it over with. He forced a smile that showed teeth, while inwardly cursing himself.

"I feel great today, I love everyone, I love myself. Today is going to be a fantastic day."

He wanted to vomit.

With that over with, he sat back down at his office chair, leaning back into its plush stuffed cushion.

 _Maybe I feel better_? At the very least, his mind felt a little clearer.

Then there was a knock at the door, and then the relations staffer came in without bothering to wait for a response. Vlad massaged away a threatening migraine.

"What is this regarding?" He asked the frazzled man who came in carrying a small stack of papers.

"Well, since the media loved the intern program and wanted to see it continued, we've looked through a number of recommended candidates for this month from high school teachers."

"And?"

"If you wanted to see them, since you complained about not being able to work with the last one."

"I don't care. Just pick the third one in the stack."

"Are you su-"

"I'm sure!" He quickly thought of a justification to satisfy the man. "If the constituents heard I was picking candidates, they might accuse me of being unfair. Transparency is the best policy, and I'm quite certain you have whittled it down to the best they have to offer."

"Right. Thank you, Mayor Masters!" He said, clearly touched. As soon as he left the room, Vlad elicited a sigh.

He hoped the next intern was not as annoying as Ms. Gibbons.

After that, he had an hour or so to think of his next move. He needed to complete the list that Spectra gave him, or at least give his best attempt. The most glaring one was making amends with those he had hard feelings against, or those he had wronged. He still remembered the words Jack had coldly spoken to him before abandoning him out in the emptiness of space. Yes, it was Jack's fault that the accident had occurred. But surely, they were fellow researchers of the abnormal. Maybe if he had just told them what happened to him, they would have accepted him and tried to help. Maybe Maddie would not have found him to be a perfect specimen, and it would have set him apart as more unique than that nutcase. Maybe he could have been cured of ecto acne sooner, after studying the scene of the crime, instead of forcing Danny to do it after suffering for so long. Or, even if it didn't work out, at least he would have tried and then have been justified in his hatred. In the end, it was not his ghost form that made him miserable, but himself.

Was there someone else? Oh yes, he owed an apology to Daniel. He had made a rival out of a fourteen year old boy, which was downright sad. He was 40 years old and still needed to grow up. He tried to ruin him, embarrassing him in front of his peers, in front of the town at large. It was only to get him out of the way so Vlad could be free to accomplish his goals. He never meant to permanently harm him, even if he did teach him a thing or two with his fist. He had been greedy to win him over to his side, but when he couldn't do that, he was angry yes, but he was still fond of the lad. Knowing him, he would not accept any excuse he could give. But maybe trying was part of the healing process.

He couldn't forget the other child, the one he couldn't bring himself to truly love. He remembered her face that day, when he told her that he didn't care about her, that she was only the means for a greater end. She had trusted him blindly, and he ruined that. It was hard to take in that he could be as blind as Jack, that he had harmed someone irrevocably. Spectra's counseling had to be having an effect, because just the memory of her tear stricken face caused a pang in his heart. Where was she now?

-2-

Sam tried her hardest not to laugh. Her mother had actually succeeded in getting Dani to wear a pastel pink floral skirt and flats, and had put her hair in a loose side fishtail braid with a pink headband that pushed up her bangs. Her oversized gray 'Spaced Out' t-shirt, with one side hastily tucked in and the other handing out, surprisingly didn't clash, and she wore a loose unzipped jacket over that. She was even wearing lip gloss, which was uncharacteristic of her.

"I can't believe you actually put that on." She pinched herself hard, choking down a chuckle painfully. Dani was probably embarrassed enough.

"Well, I mean, your mom's been so nice to take me in. She wanted me to put on the dress at first, so it took me a lot of negotiating to get her to settle with the skirt. Don't laugh at me!" She pouted, stomping the floor once.

They ended up both laughing, to which her mother raised her eyebrow as she walked in the room in a coral a-line dress.

"Ready for school, Sammykins?" she asked curtly. "I made French toast with the egg substitute you like."

"I'll just take it to go mom. I'm running late." She wanted to hurry to school to see Danny, oh and see how it went with Tucker and the mystery girl. Oh, and she probably should apologize to Valerie as well for being rude yesterday.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about last night, Sam." She was giving that look again.

"I don't want to talk about it." She was wondering when this was going to happen. Her mother sure picked the best timing, which meant the worst possible timing for her.

Pamela crossed her arms and tapped on the tile floor with her red high heels. "You know, I have never liked that boy-"

"Mom, Danny's not up for negotiation. Can you pu-lease accept that and move on?" Sadly, once her mother was stuck on complaining about something she could never let it go.

"I mean he's not the worst, but he's not the best either. And it's not like high school romances last forever. I mean, you never told me you were dating him-"

"Um, mom, none of your business, and we just started dating…well I guess technically we've been dating but we forgot so now we're officially dating-"

"How far have you gone with this boy? Based on what I've seen, have you been sleeping with him? Are you being safe about-"

"MOM. I don't think you need to worry about that. Danny's the weird conservative type with that stuff. I mean come on mom, you're making me embarrassed." Thinking of Danny made her think of last night. Her pillow still smelled like him, so she barely got any sleep at all.

Dani snickered, so she shot her a glare. It did nothing.

"Of course I'm going to worry about these things, I'm your mother. And I don't want you to end up pregnant because I'll have to deal with it-"

"Mom wait, why are we having this conversation?! Are we talking about aborting because I don't plan on it. And anyway I told you I'm not doing it with Danny okay? In fact, I haven't done it with anybody and I can't believe you're asking me this. I'm outta here!"

With that, she ran out of the front door and slammed it shut.

-3-

Man, Mrs. Manson sure knew how to get on Sam's case. No wonder she was so rebellious.

Dani wanted to say something to vouch for Danny but knew it would be wiser to keep her mouth shut, especially when she was depending on Mrs. Manson's good graces to not be homeless. She always had refused when Danny offered to introduce her to his parents, but for some reason she felt she could trust this woman that saved her life…even if she was overbearing.

The woman in question sighed at Sam's departure, then turned to face her. "Danielle, can you please tuck in that shirt? It's unseemly."

"But I like it this way." She blinked at her, but gave into the stare and reluctantly followed directions.

After joining Mr. Manson and Sam's grandmother at the breakfast table, she had two helpings of eggs and French toast before she remembered that Sam had gone without.

 _Maybe I should bring her some? Gives me a good excuse to bother Danny._

She lit up with glee, thinking of possible ways to tease them about their new status. She could see Valerie as well; she hadn't seen her since the hospital and she wanted to catch up with her. She was her only friend. She wondered if Valerie considered her a friend.

She shrugged off the stare Mr. Manson was giving her. She gave him a slight smile then continued with her meal. She was clearly not welcome here, but hopefully if she stayed out of his hair he would tolerate her existence. After a few days of being here, she really liked it. Sam was nice to her, maybe they could hang out. Maybe she could be her big sister, if that was okay with her. Even in this big house, it felt really warm.

The grandmother cleared her throat. "So do you go to school, dearie?"

"Um, no I don't," Dani replied. "I used to be in home school when I lived with my…old family." Vlad did teach her how to do his bidding. Until she saw him for who he really was, until he revealed that he didn't care if she lived or died, she was happy to try to please him. She had easily played the fool, as it was all she knew. She still had nightmares about going too far and letting Danny get tortured, only for her to be replaced by the perfect clone and discarded as the mistake she was. At least, with Vlad she was a mistake, but maybe she didn't always have to be one. Maybe she could find a place to belong here.

"Well that's no good!" Mrs. Manson said, collecting her finished plate. "I'll start that for you. Spend time without learning and your brain will rot!"

"Um, thank you?" She wasn't really bothered with school, as it wouldn't help her hunt ghosts. But if it would make Mrs. Manson happy, maybe she could study.

-4-

Jeremy was suspicious. For big decisions such as this, Pamela usually discussed with him first. They talked about everything…except this.

She only had called him saying she was going to be taking in some kid she saved and hopefully he didn't mind. When he saw the girl, he didn't know what to think, but found himself making conclusions he didn't want to accept. Why else would Pamela show kindness to a random stranger? She was more of a tightwad than he was, except when it came to Samantha. Maybe, somehow, this girl was related to her in some way. Pamela's mother's hair was black, and Samantha inherited those genes. This girl also had black hair, and blue eyes like his wife's. Her features didn't resemble Pamela's though, and her face was rather round, which didn't run in the family. Once Pamela dressed her up, however, with her hair pulled back he could see she did she have a widow's peak.

He didn't believe Pamela would have a secret child somewhere, but then again, he hadn't always been home when he was managing the business affairs before he sold the company, preferring to adopt a more minor role and spend more time with his daughter and wife. However, he was forced to consider the possibility. When he saw Pamela shredding a report from the hospital in his study, it hadn't clicked at first, until she brought home the girl. This was the third day, and he found himself getting angry looking at the girl, Danielle. He was going to get to the bottom of this, soon.

-5-

Tucker practically pranced through the halls. Ah, it was great to be in a _real_ good mood again. After spotting his two best buds at the lockers, he rushed up to put his hands over their shoulders.

"Ack, Tucker!" Sam said, startled, then broke into a smile.

"Took you long enough to pop up Tucker," Danny said, before shaking his head. "Everything's great today, it's like a cloud is lifted. Guess whatever Spectra did finally faded."

"Yep, that must be it." He didn't feel the need to tell them of his accomplishments. It was cool to be the secret hero for a change. And at least one person knew his secret.

"So, Tucker, what happened with the girl?" Sam asked, and then narrowed her eyes.

Wordlessly, Danny put his arm around Tucker's shoulder and gave him a curious look. "Dude, spill."

So this is what it took for the focus to be on him. It was more interesting not to tell them anything but he supposed he could give them something. "So…I took her to the Nasty Burger and got her to try it. I think she liked it. It looks like I have a good chance to ask her out again."

"No names, Tuck?" Sam had a blank expression, clearly unsatisfied.

"Tucker, you, good going man." Danny gave him a slap on the shoulder. "I knew you had what it takes."

"Hey, I mean it's not like it was a real date. Though it was fun, and I got to know her better, I think."

Sam shot him a sly look. "Hey, all that's needed for it to be a date is good old quality time. Right, Tucker my man."

They shared a laugh, before he paused. Something was different.

"Danny…dude is that a hickey?" Danny hurriedly put a hand over his neck. "Man, that wasn't there yesterday. Is there something I should know about? You…you didn't…you did. Sam…"

Sam's eyes darted away when he gave her the I-know-everything-look. "Okay so we got together yesterday."

"This…guys you two…it's not even my birthday. Do you know how happy you've made me? Wait a second, why does only Danny have-"

"My mom interrupted okay," Sam said through clenched teeth. "You're being loud."

"Hey, I mean even Mr. Lancer thinks you guys are dating, no one's going to be surprised. By the way, Danny did you hurt your head?" He noticed the band-aid on his forehead that looked like the school nurse variety.

Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, yesterday, banged my head. Long story, and I regret it but yeah. It's about healed now, you know, ghost powers, but doesn't hurt to keep the bandage on one more day right."

His ghost powers did come in handy for minor injuries, but Tucker could tell he still wasn't completely healed from the injuries he received from Dan. He guessed they had their limits.

"I am so glad I ditched you guys yesterday."

"Yeah yeah, thanks a lot Tuck," Danny said dismissively. "Let's go to class."

Danny slipped his hand around Sam's without even looking, and she returned the grip, still glaring at Tucker. "Tucker, you know I'm not going to let you go on this. Why can't you tell me any names? Does this girl even exist?"

Tucker shrugged. "Maybe…?"

Danny cut in, "I don't think he'd lie about that Sam. Remember he brags about getting rejected."

"Tuck. Er. Stop playing around and just spill it!" Ah, same old Sam.

Now if only he could get a girlfriend.

-6-

Danny wrote absentmindedly for a while in English, and then stopped his pencil. He had written Sam's name again, and this time it was overlapping his notes on Boo Radley. It was a good thing Lancer didn't notice he was zoning out.

He looked up to write down what was on the board, only to see Lancer staring right at him. He gulped.

 _Okay, maybe he did notice me zoning out. Oops._

He was almost expecting him to call him out on it in front of the class, but Lancer just moved on to his next point of Boo's personality. Danny forced himself to try to pay attention for the rest of the class period.

The rest of the class was giggling and whispering about something while passing notes. Finally, Lancer slammed on Paulina's desk.

"Care to tell me what all this about, that is more important than my lesson?"

"It's not more important, Mr. Lancer, but it's gossiping."

"Care to gossip after class, Ms. Sanchez?"

Paulina ignored him. "Did you know, Mr. Lancer, that Danny and Sam finally got together?"

Danny shot a look at Sam, to see she was just as embarrassed as he was.

"Oh did they?" Lancer looked over at them, causing him to cringe badly. "Congratulations. Now people, pay attention! We'll be having a quiz tomorrow so don't blame me if you fail."

A chorus of "Aww" went around the room as Lancer returned to the chalkboard.

After the bell rang, Lancer stopped him on the way out, so he nodded to Sam and Tucker to go ahead to the cafeteria without him.

"So, Mr. Fenton, you know I think highly of your potential."

"Yeah. Why?" _Is he gonna lecture me about not paying attention in class?_

"I hope you don't mind, but I had taken the liberty of recommending you. I do recall that you had been enthusiastic during the mayoral race last year, and wanted to further encourage your interest in politics."

"Recommending me, for what?" Just great, like he really needed something else to do.

"The mayoral office decided to continue the intern program, and if you decide you want to go forward with this, your name was selected."

"W-what?" He couldn't believe that Vlad would stand for that once he found out. But it could give him the unique position of monitoring what he was up to. Maybe he could mess with him. "Eh, it sounds really interesting! I'd love to do it."

"Great." Lancer put his hands on Danny's shoulders and smiled warmly.

Ah, the pranks he could pull. He would make sure to get back at him for all the times Vlad messed with him, as well as burdening him with the memory of Dan's deeds.

A part of him wanted to see if Vlad remembered him. If there was a way to reach the one that didn't care about trying to get what he couldn't have but was genuinely caring. Valerie told him Vlad had combined with future Plasmius, but he actually hadn't talked to Vlad since then. At the very least, he could find out what the current Vlad was like.

Because he had learned it was better not to mess with time or wishes.

-7-

Valerie was surprised that Sam approached her first to apologize. The goth always spoke unabashedly without filter, but she knew firsthand that she struggled with admitting when she erred so it was honestly refreshing to hear. She assured Sam she wasn't really mad at her, which prompted another rush of "sorry". And that wasn't all Sam had to say.

As soon as Sam informed her about Dani and gave her the home phone number, Valerie rushed out of the cafeteria to call Dani on her cell. After speaking with a medium-pitched male sounding voice – probably Sam's dad – the phone got its way to Dani.

"Are you okay there? I mean, I could ask my dad if you could stay with us, I don't think it would be a problem."

"No, it's okay. I like it here. There's a lot to get used to, and I don't think I'll be here forever, but I dunno. It's fun. And I get to mess with Sam up close."

She burst up laughing just picturing her pranking Sam. "Have fun with that. Well let me know whenever you want to talk, or if you ever need a place to stay, I'm your girl. We're friends right?"

"You bet! Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere than back with that man."

"Vlad, you mean?" Valerie sighed, thinking back to her near scrape with death. "He's a mad man. I can't believe he tried to kill you, even though you're half ghost it's not that you're any less of a human being. It seems that he's not completely heartless, but I dunno…"

Dani was quiet on the other end for a moment. Then her voice picked up again, but crackling somewhat. "You know Val, I don't know if it's okay to tell you, but I feel I can trust you. It's not that I'm…human. I mean, I am but…I'm probably more ghost than human. I'm…a clone. Vlad made me, he cloned me from Danny, but it wasn't perfect so my chromosome is probably just X. I'm just an experiment. And I thought Vlad was my father, until he tried to kill me. I-I just…"

Valerie didn't know what to say to the sobs at the other end. Dani was Danny's clone? That made more sense than she cared to believe, since she had ghost powers, as did Danny. And where did Vlad get his powers? She opened her mouth, trying to say any word of comfort when she heard a voice on the other end of the line that wasn't Dani.

"…Who did you say was your father?"

Dani's voice hitched up. "I…he's not my father…"

The voice was close to the phone now, and she could hear Dani's voice catch. "You're a clone? You mean to tell me you're a clone of some kid my daughter's dating, and you get pity from my wife and come in my house?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really-" Valerie heard a clank; she must have dropped the phone.

"Don't give me that!"

Dani burst into sobs. She wanted to hang up and rush to her rescue, but somehow she was frozen. She wouldn't make it in time to intervene anyway, but still!

"Does my daughter know who you are?" After a pause he continued. "Well why wouldn't she say anything to me? Did she think I wouldn't understand?! This is just…" He spilled a few colorful phrases.

"I won't be a bother anymore," she mumbled, barely audible amidst the crying. "I'll just-"

"Just stay there," the voice boomed out. "I'll think about it." He sighed heavily. "I'm…sorry I upset you."

She heard rapid footsteps, and then the slam of the door. Finally, only the sound of tears was left. Feeling bad, Valerie hung up the phone. She would have to tell Sam about this, and probably Danny too, even though it wasn't her business to tell.

Hopefully Dani would be okay.


	11. Plot Driver

A/N: It took me longer than expected to come up with the current direction for the story, so I do apologize for the delay.

Chapter 11: Plot Driver

As soon as Sam got home, she barged into her father's study, intent on showing him exactly how she felt. Upon entering, she immediately reconsidered. Her father sat in his office chair, leaning into his hands, a posture he usually adopted in times of frustration. When he was like this, she knew it was unwise to just blow up at him; he could shut her out. No, this was a sign that he was trying to think.

She took a few deep breaths, clenching her fists tightly, in an attempt to swallow down her anger.

When she had calmed down somewhat, she opened her mouth. "Dad-"

"Did you know?"

She froze; he looked at her with eyes that weren't even accusatory, but more questioning, shaken. "…About what? Dani being…"

"A clone? Of that kid you're dating now? There's no way you didn't know. And yet, you said nothing? Is she some result of one of those Fenton's experiments? I always knew those people were nuts!"

"Dad, please don't assume things. It's not their fault. It's that fruit loop that made Dani. That so called may…some crazy guy that wanted Danny for his son, but ended up making a girl. We know about her, but not Danny's parents. We wouldn't know how to tell them, it's really, really…Anyway, she's her own person, she's a very special girl and it's not about where she's from or how she was born, and I really hope you can see that, Dad. Please don't judge her. If you dare to say anything to mom or Dani about her identity or kicking her out, I swear!"

"I need to think about it." With that he swiveled around to look out of the window.

Her emotions pulsed through her and she bit her lip so as not to go off on him. Instead she went out the way she came, slamming the door behind her with a huff.

-2-

Sam opened the door to the room Dani was currently staying in, only to find no one there. However, the sound of sniffling gave her away.

"Dani, I know you're in there. It's just me."

She took a few steps into the pitch black room, and blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust.

Moments later, Dani reappeared on the bed, curled up into a ball with the blanket wrapped around her. She peaked out of her arms with harrowed eyes.

Sam wordlessly went over to sit beside her, not sure of what to say to comfort her. This room was actually a guest room, with a lone nightstand for furniture and a stock white and blue striped bed set. It hadn't been used since she had her last sleepover with the "friends" she had in elementary school—before she stopped trying to please others and started being true to herself. Her mother must have had a maid clean this place up, because it didn't smell like dust; instead, it had the faint scent of lavender.

After a few moments of silence, she decided that it was better to say something than leave things like this.

"Dani, I just wanted to say, you know you mean a lot to us right? You're you, and you have nothing to be afraid of. Just because of how you were born doesn't make you anything less. I, honestly, knowing my dad, he does that only when he feels like something was kept from him, but he's way more understanding than Mom and will probably come around. And even if he doesn't, you don't have to worry about where you'll stay. I'd gladly hide you. Or if you don't want to stay here, you know you can stay with Danny, or even Tucker. You're our friend, and I hope that you can rely on us, Dani, like family."

Dani didn't say anything; Sam feared that she had just talked at her instead of communicating her heart. She wished she was better at this kind of feely talk, though she found herself doing it a lot as the 'mother' of the group.

She was so distracted with inward thoughts that she wasn't expecting Dani to practically crawl in her lap and embrace her before sobbing heavily on her shoulder. She was not big on hugs, especially dealing with emotional people, though she did take exception for her friends. Instead of shrugging away, she patted Dani's back, trying not to be awkward.

Eww, snot.

She looked away, towards the door, where she spotted her sorry excuse for a father looking back awkwardly. Darn it, she forgot to close it behind her. She waved him off, figuring it would be better for Dani to gain her composure first.

"Samantha, I think it's better to say it now," he said, then walked in anyway, opening the door wider and letting in the soft light from the hallway.

Upon hearing his voice, Dani pulled away from her and turned around, slipping onto the carpeted floor with bare feet. She wiped at her nose.

"Am I getting kicked out?" She said in a low tone, sniffing slightly and looking to the floor.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She met his eyes slowly. "Danielle, I have to apologize to you. I should not have reacted like that. And after pondering on the issue…"—Sam gulped—"You can stay."

Dani paused for a moment. "I…I-I can? Really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. It doesn't really matter what your birth story is, and my wife likes you, and it's not like you've done anything wrong-"

She rushed up and embraced the man, squealing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much!"

Sam walked up and gave her dad a whack on the back. "Huh, Dad, you know I was counting on you to come around right? It's your fault I have snot on my shirt."

Dani let go to face her with a pout, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, my snot is special okay? You should wear it like a badge of honor!"

Sam crossed her arms and glared at the short girl. "I'm going to show you how to use the washer and dryer, because this is so your responsibility to clean, okay?"

"No, no it's not! I've got no time for that kinda stuff. I think you're the expert so I'll leave it to you."

"Now, now, girls…" Her dad failed at peacemaking.

-3-

"It's about time you two got here! I was regretting all these abominations you call food."

She towered over the two boys she had known since the sixth grade—well, she tried. She huffed at them and then went down the stairs to the basement theater, knowing they'd follow her.

"Sorry Sam, Tucker's mom roped us into helping her out so that took a bit," Danny said.

"And why were you there instead of coming straight here?"

Tucker explained, "Hey I have to bring the real nacho cheese okay? All you have is that fake soy stuff. Even though you said you'd stop making dairy your enemy-number-one."

"I didn't lie about that okay. I really bought a little milk. I'm not going to have the stuff every day okay, maybe once a month. I still like soy, and soy cheese. Hey, if you don't want it you don't have to have any. But somehow it's always eaten."

This caused them to sport guilty expressions.

She opened the door to let them in, and then Tucker rushed over to the cabinet to get out her stash of nacho chips. She handed the boys their own box of pizza and then grabbed her own, vegetarian.

"How can you like that stuff?" Danny moaned, plopping in one of the red chairs after grabbing a soda can from the table. "I still can't get the taste of those soy corndogs off my tongue." He shuddered.

Sam snorted at him, whacking his head slightly before sitting in the middle seat. Tucker sat on her right with a bowl full of the triangular chips. "It's not my fault you ate up half of what I made, which was the whole package. Though I guess you had a lot to be stressed about at that time."

"Okay guys," Tucker interrupted. "I really, really don't ever want to think about those Master's Blasters guys ever again. Speaking of which, they've gone into showbiz."

"Wait what?" Sam almost spit out her bite of pizza.

"I seriously saw them on a reality TV show. They're doing one of those survival challenges. And it's an internet streaming show."

"No way," Danny said excitedly. "What site? Maybe we should watch the-"

Sam groaned. "No. Not on your life boys. What happened to the horror marathon?"

Danny sighed. "Can we just watch Jumanji today? The original."

Tucker chimed in with a "Mhm."

"Guys…" She didn't have to say anymore; she just stared at them until they stopped with the silliness. Why their favorite pastime was messing with her she'd never understand.

After back-to-back episodes of the Counselor of Camp Patna, including the finale where the last camper alive managed to kill off the monstrous counselor and was rescued by the forest patrol, Sam used the remote to close up the entertainment panel and turn on the lights.

"Okay it's official, I hate camp," Tucker said, then reached into his bowl and found it empty. "Hey what happened to my-"

"That was awesome!" Dani managed, spitting out a few crumbs in the process. She was floating just behind Tucker's seat.

Sam did a double take. "Dani? Since when were you here?"

"About fifteen minutes into the second episode," Danny said nonchalantly, causing Sam to shoot him a 'why didn't you say anything' look. "I've always said the pilot was unnecessary to the plot."

"You…" Tucker looked at his bowl sadly. "You ate my nachos!"

Dani rolled her eyes at him and put a hand on her hip. "Oh come on, this was your third bag. I only ate about a fourth of what you put in there every time. And plus, by this bag you were losing your appetite, if slowing down on eating gives any clue. So I helped myself. So you brought the cheese? It was so delish."

Tucker's mood flipped. "I know right. Let us not mention the enemy of cheese."

The two looked at Sam accusingly, while Danny cracked up.

She flashed an angry look. "Danny, are we dating or not?"

"I'll be good…" he replied meekly, looking away.

"Anyway," Tucker said to change the subject, "glad things worked out for you Dani."

Dani beamed, then hovered to the front of the group. She then landed on her two feet.

Sam added, "And now you have tutoring starting on Friday. You guys, my mom really pulled all the stops for this kid. She had a hard time finding someone that could start from the beginning, which means she has to deal with Rick. Remember, my tutor for sixth grade. I wouldn't be surprised if Dani's ready for high school by next year if she can stand _that_ Spartan."

"I told her not to worry about it," Dani muttered. "School's not my thing."

"It's not anyone's thing," Danny said. "Well except smarty pants people like Jazz and Sam. Besides I think you know less math than I did at your age…and by that I mean 13."

"Hey! I can add…and subtract. It's just that weird solve-for-x thing I don't get."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it." He reached over to ruffle her hair, causing her to pout.

"Hey! I'll get you back for that." She playfully ruffled his back and then froze. She pushed up his bangs and stared at his forehead for a good minute. "That's strange."

"…What?" Danny said with a blank look.

"N-nothing." She removed her hand. "I'm kinda tired now, bye guys." She vanished.

"She ate too many nachos. I'm pretty sure that's it."

Tucker shook his head knowingly. "That's what she gets for taking what's not hers."

Sam wasn't sure about that. Dani was clearly startled about something. But what?

Then a recollection flashed in her head. "Anyway, Danny, what did Lancer want?"

"Uh…" Danny looked around.

"Spill it," Tucker said, poking his side in jest.

"So remember Star and that intern thing…"

"No. Way."

Sam did a spit take. "Wait so work with Vlad? You're not doing it are you?"

"I think I should," Danny said, putting his hand behind his neck. "It's the best way to see what he's up to, and maybe I can stop him from planning anything. Or at least, we can stay ahead of him."

"Like he's going to allow that."

Tucker did a thinking pose. "I dunno…based on how he acts all the time, I think he's desperate for attention."

"You think?" Danny said sarcastically.

"When do you start?"

"This Thursday, so tomorrow, after school."

-4-

It was another morning and Vlad was not feeling it. After finishing the day's agenda, he barely cleared a slot to have a few hours to himself, so he decided to spend it outside for once. It was a nice crisp morning, so he walked the fifteen minutes to the local park to walk along its scenic path.

That therapy of Spectra's was actually working; to his surprise, so he didn't feel himself getting so angry at other people without cause. After using mindful meditation to 'go to his happy place' by touching his wrist, it was easier to dissociate random faces from those he hated most. Of course, it could just be a placebo effect, and he still hadn't dealt with the next checkpoint on his list: the apologies. After he got through as much as he could, he hoped to be sane enough to think about his next plot.

As of right now, he had no goals. Every plan he concocted, someone stood in his way. The girl he loved, he had planned to ask out that day, only to be cursed with powers he never wanted. His revenge, which he had planned for twenty years, was muddled by warming up to _his_ son. This caused him to become weak, and it was a mistake to have modified his plans to accommodate the family that he had never dreamed of having prior. That never could be his. He was a fool to covet, greedy. After finding out the hard way that Daniel's sense of justice would never tolerate his deviousness, he was desperate; he had to have him for a son. He was such a fool, and created a child he could never love. The girl he painstakingly armed and nurtured as a rival to the Phantom turned on him after finding out his true form. And that foolish blubbering man had caught onto his deception during his idiotic quest to rule the world.

How would he apologize? What could be a possible excuse? It wasn't like he cared for any of those people, except for his arch enemy, who was nothing but a child. He didn't regret manipulating them, just the fact that he failed. Was there a way to gain empathy overnight? What remained of that died along with his mother.

There was no guarantee that making peace with them was possible, or even if he succeeded, if he would have a life after that. The emptiness ahead of him scared him. It reminded him of the empty castle he had roamed all those years, though he always had plans then to distract him. This couldn't be his last plan, just putting his things in order. No, it was almost as if he was considering death.

"You."

He was shocked into the real world by that voice that was filled with rage. He must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to hear the baby birds chirping in their nest right above him. He slowly turned towards the voice that was so familiar.

Valerie.

"Hey Vlad! Or should I say, fruit loop?"

She was wearing her backpack, and probably was heading to work, as her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

He shrugged, adopting a smug look. "I see you've been talking with Daniel."

This would work out for the better. No checklist would defeat him. At the very least, he would make sure this plan would succeed. No more failure.

"I've known you were a nut, but I didn't know you were such a cold calculating…ughh! Human cloning? And then you tried to dispose of her like she wasn't even alive. If you had done that…I can't believe I helped you with that!"

She found out more than he thought Daniel would tell. But no matter.

"Ah, well it ended well, didn't it? Due to the tense situation I created, that boy was pushed to find a way to save her after all. She was already unstable and would have perished eventually."

"Screw that! Do you even have a heart? Do you? Are you even half ghost? Or is the heart part of you not even human."

"Valerie, Valerie, how cold of you. I may have lied to you up till now, and I do apologize for that, but the last time was no lie. I didn't trick you into helping; you saw the situation and made the choice yourself."

He was doing it again: reflecting fault. Spectra's voice played back in his head:

"Good or bad, write down how you handle situations and people in your special journal. It's the best way to reflect, with no judgment, not even from yourself. Once it's on the page, you can clearly see, without bias, what works and what doesn't and where you need to improve."

Valerie scoffed. "You…apologize? Are you trying to say you've changed?" All of a sudden she smirked. "How's that anger management coming along?"

"Quite well, thank you. I'd say I have changed, as a matter of fact. I'm no longer cloning."

 _My machine is broken, and I can blame future Daniel for that. Always causing me problems_. "I have the power I was after, and now I'm reconsidering my priorities."

"You had better not be planning anything. I'm warning you." She glared at him fiercely. It was amusing.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try. But alas, I'm not planning anything, for now."

"Heh. Knowing you, you can't function without something buzzing around in that head of yours. I'm onto you. And that training and equipment you've given me, I'll be sure to use it against you."

"Ah, I'm scared."

"And honestly, if you're going to pretend you're sorry and you've turned a new leaf, you're doing it to the wrong person. More than me, you've always made it out to Danny. And you've really wronged Dani, Danielle, probably from the very beginning."

"Why thank you for the pointers. I truly have no knowledge of where to begin, or how to approach them."

Her voice raised a few decibels. "How about don't. I don't care if you're mayor of this town or what; you leave them alone. Don't go anywhere near them. And the next time you show your face and I catch you, you'll be meeting my guns."

"Right." Like he couldn't disable those 'guns' any time he felt like it. It probably didn't even occur to her.

Apparently satisfied, she turned tail and stomped off towards the direction of the Nasty Burger. Well, that went exactly how he expected: an unaccepted apology. It still counted though. Things were moving and he hadn't even arranged it. Was this just coincidence?

He pulled out his Palm Pilot from his suit pocket and pulled up the list, then checked off Valerie. The other names were going to be hard to address. They were: Jack, for sabotaging his shot for the asteroid and trying to ruin his reputation; Danielle, for trying to obliterate her despite having created her; Daniel, for trying to ruin his reputation for revenge in not being able to have him as a son; and Maddie, for not letting her go despite the fact that she had a family. Those apologies would be difficult, and he would have to lie to do them. Danielle was still, to him, a failed experiment, but it would have been better if he tried to love her. From the way Valerie acted, she knew where to find the clone. If need be, he could get it out of her as a last resort; he was a master at pushing buttons, honed in his arcade days. But knowing that child, if she wanted to, she could find him. There would come a day when she would do just that, even if only to get revenge. After all, it was what the boy would do, and she was like him to a T. Vlad knew, for he created her.

If he could somehow distance himself from that family that only brought him bad luck and motivated his bad decisions, maybe he could turn his life around. He could leave this town and go back to his dreary castle in Wisconsin; he had already repaired it during the time he spent serving as Amity's mayor.

What of his new strength? He had not gotten the chance to experiment with it, but maybe he could have time after the five o' clock town hall meeting. He couldn't give up; there had to be some way to use this power to make himself happy…

 _Is that the problem? Maybe…that is the problem. I might not be able to make myself happy, no matter how much power._

Power could hurt, and power could save. He used to play the hero himself, before he grew tired of it, letting his drive for payback turn him into who he was today. With this power, he could probably conquer a section of the Ghost Zone and live the rest of his days there. But what was to do once he did that? There would be plenty of fights. The last few months before the asteroid, he had picked fights with Daniel mainly for the thrill, so his days would not be so empty. Then he was curious how Danielle lived so long, and that cost him his puppet. Then he thought it was a good idea to bribe the world.

None of his plans had made him happy. The happiest he was, was the time he spent trying to outsmart the lad. Was he that desperate? Apparently so.

Maybe there was a way for him to return to his past. If he could have prevented his mother's death, maybe he would have lived for something other than revenge. He never did appreciate her until he was gone. Even though Danielle bore his mother's name, she meant little to him, much like the AI who only said the words he wanted to hear. How long had he been playing pretend, living in his own mind? He was full of ideas and no substance.

Would anyone miss him if he was gone? No, not a one.

-5-

There was, in the western area of the Ghost Zone, a place rumored to be full of troublesome, yet mindless ghosts. Skulker frequented the location, always on the hunt for specters with unique abilities or forms. And now, Vlad wandered through the dark green abyss looking for trouble; after all, if he didn't initiate it, it was self defense, right?

He flew for a while, until he passed through a filament, and he felt the telltale pressure change—a sign that he entered a ghost lair. Not all lairs were owned by a singular entity; some were 'wild zones', which was exactly what he was looking for.

Upon entering the cavern, he was met with damp air and a thick miasma of darkness. When his red ghost sense went off, it mixed with the mists but was still detectable.

For some reason, his senses were clearer than usual. He closed his eyes and felt a presence behind him. He blasted without turning around, and was rewarded with a shriek. He looked to find an unrecognizable mass of ectoplasm that was gathering back up to reform itself.

'Just great, the blob.'

He grinned widely. This would be fun.

In the process of fighting droves of B-movie class ghosts, he grew accustomed to his current level of power. He somehow gained a new ability to yell sound waves, through it was best to curtail the duration to one second to avoid exhaustion. It served as a way to temporarily stun enemies, and knock out those who were within about a five meter radius. He could trap enemies with some sort of sticky trap that reminded him more of upchuck. The trap held smaller enemies for about an hour, but once many blobs coagulated, the new blob was able to break free in thirty seconds tops with its acid spit attack. He was surprised at that moment and failed to dodge its next attack, which got his shoulder scolded in the process. He paid them back in full, splitting the mass into many smaller ones.

Before they could reform, he decided to test his duplication capacity. While he could not produce more than ten duplications, his clones were hardier, possibly due to a bigger power well to share. The problem was that it was getting hard to breathe, with all the miasma around, and the blob ghosts kept on coming. He had been there for three hours after all. Closing his eyes, he decided to once again let his senses work for him. He formed a force shield and allowed the ghosts to accumulate, then blasted out all at once. To his utter surprise, it was not his ectoblast that came out of his hands, but shadows.

He felt freer than he had in days. Maybe it was all the destroying? Either way, it was a great stress reliever. It was clear what his next point of action would be: to explore this forsaken realm and either subjugate or drive out his enemies to claim this place as his own. Knowing the more business inclined ghosts of the Western Zones, he would surely be able to commission a castle or two. He would no longer have to face those he no longer wished to see, and then maybe one day he could heal. He flew over a great expanse of murky colored trees and a pristine lake, frequented by shimmering creatures.

'Maybe all I need is me.'

-6-

It wasn't until the next day that someone decided to inform him of the new intern's identity. And by then, it was too late.

Of course, he acted like he knew all along.

"Why, Daniel, welcome to my humble office," he said with a cordial grin, shaking the young man's hand. "I wasn't surprised you were selected by my devoted staff; when you so kindly assisted in my campaign, I saw your potential first hand. I am encouraged to see yet another talented youth interested in politics."

It was a good thing the boy never found out what he did to him, otherwise things might have reversed themselves and he would be packing his bags to the Ghost Zone faster than anticipated.

Danny edged his hand away with a smile a bit too wide to be believable. "Quite, _Uncle Vlad_. I think I'll be able to learn a lot from this experience. How to run a city and such."

He laughed, trying not to cringe. "Oh, it is my hope that you do. I will make sure to...teach you all that I know."

Danny flashed him a strange look. Yes, it was his full intention to remind him of that offer he so cruelly rejected. At the time, he would not have minded being used, so desperate he was to be a mentor, a father figure of some capacity.

What Danny said next threw him off though. "Oh wow, Mayor Masters. I'll make sure to take notes, and watch you very _carefully_."

…Drat.

Couldn't he even take over a portion of the Ghost Zone in peace? Would this boy once again interfere? Other than mindless creatures, it wasn't even harming anyone…for now.

He'd see about that.


	12. Someone's Got Secrets

A/N: Anyone still around? ;-; Massive writer's block over here and life got me down, so sorry for the hiatus! I updated my other two stories, so this one's next. Be forewarned, this one is conversation-heavy. Without further ado, enjoy.

Chapter 12: Someone's Got Secrets

Danielle had more on her mind than her new pastel wardrobe. It had been four weeks since she had moved in with Sam's parents and a bit more than three since tutoring started. When Sam said it was tough, she should have believed her. With tests every other day on each subject, she felt that her head was going to explode.

 _This is tougher than fighting ghosts._

She complained to Danny with her new pink phone.

"Danny, you've gotta save me. I don't want to learn about Andrew Jackson. I can't remember the capital of Iowa. I can't find Y! Tell me where it is!"

"Okay so first you have to look really hard. It's like a ghost okay."

"Danny!"

"Fine, fine. Just hang in there. Don't you want to go to high school next year?"

"I do." She had always liked visiting Danny, Sam, and Tucker at school, and loved everything she heard about it, except for the bullying of course. She even thought Mr. Lancer was cool, and she knew gym was going to be her best subject. "But nothing's sinking in. Is there something wrong with me?" She whined the last bit.

"Sadly, yes. I'm a forever C student at best, so most likely that's all you'll be too. But then again, you've been getting Bs on those quizzes so far, right?"

"The last two I failed. My mind went blank, it was a nightmare. I have another one tomorrow. I don't want to disappoint Mrs. Manson. You've gotta help."

"Well you know what? It's middle school stuff. I'm sure we can all get together – after school of course – and help you study. How does that sound?"

"Sounds stellar! Thanks cousin." She felt warm. It was good to have a family. She decided to use her privileges. "By the way, since we're meeting at Nasty Burger right? Can you buy me a Nasty bacon sundae after we study? Please?"

"Dude, ask Mrs. Manson to spot you a five, or Sam. They're loaded."

"But I want you to buy it for me. That makes it _special_. Can you, please? I love you."

"Ugh." Was it working? "Fine! But only if you study well." He grumbled at the end of the line.

"You're the best ever!"

"Whatever." She heard a bell ring on the other side of the line. "Recess is over, gotta go!"

After he hung up, the phone displayed the current time: 1:30 PM. She figured she would need to leave to meet them at Nasty Burger at around 3:30, so that meant she had plenty of time to kill.

She closed her binder full of notes and got up, fully intending on sneaking down to the bowling alley to play with Sam's grandma. As soon as she opened the door however, Sam's dad was about to knock.

"Um, Mr. Manson, hello." She didn't want to seem like she was slacking off and wasting Mr. and Mrs. Manson's money for tutoring. "I'm just going to the kitchen to get some milk." She laughed nervously, hoping she wasn't as obvious as Danny was when making excuses.

"While you do that, can I talk to you for a moment?" He stated, before heading downstairs.

She delayed a moment before following suit.

In the time it took her to walk down to the kitchen, he had prepared two glasses on the table. He elegantly poured the milk from the carton and then moved a glass in front for her before returning the milk to the fridge. She wondered if he was a waiter in his younger days.

She silently edged to the table and sat down, unsure of whether she should start drinking or not.

After his earlier reaction at finding out her secret – and prompt apology – things had gone well between them. As far as she knew, he kept good on his word not to tell Mrs. Manson, or she was sure she'd met the doorstep by now. He even greeted her at the table during mealtimes, and she felt like she was fitting in more with this family. But surely, he must still think of her as strange.

She looked up while twiddling her thumbs. In response, he simply took a sip.

"So…" She started apprehensively, deciding to break the silence. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How do you like it here, Danielle? Hopefully I haven't ruined things for you and made you feel unwelcome."

"Like it? I love it here. It's everything I dreamed a family would be like. I really appreciate you and Mrs. Manson, and of course that you are keeping my identity a secret."

"About that. Even though I believe you to be telling the truth, especially since you were conversing with a friend and even Samantha takes this as a serious matter… It is true that even though you are related to the Fentons, I agree with my wife that it would be good to let you stay here, no matter your past. You see, after Samantha, we tried having other children but failed. It is especially nice seeing another smiling face around here."

That was no surprise, since Sam's parents were happy-go-lucky people while she was the opposite. Wait…

"Stay here, you mean like-"

"As long as you want to, of course. Although, it's only been a few weeks since we've known each other. I'm sure Samantha wouldn't object either, and my mother has already given her approval."

She could barely keep herself from squealing for joy. Her, being able to join this family? And Sam becoming her legal sister? This was just too much good news. The face in front of her turned serious, so she pinched herself.

"My next matter of discussion doesn't concern this, but it is merely a curiosity. Please, tell me more about your birth story…as much as it is comfortable to you, of course."

She thought back to what he overheard, not wanting to tell too much to complicate things.

"Well…" She paused. As much as she wanted to spill, it was better for everyone to make this seem like an accident. She didn't want to get on Vlad's bad side again, or risk the safety of Sam's family. But then again, Mr. Manson only heard the name 'Vlad'. Maybe it would be best not to even reveal who he was. "From what I was told, Vlad was an employee who was doing an experiment on animal cloning last year, at Dalv Corp. The Fentons are personal friends of the mayor's, you know, Vlad Masters, and one day Danny was poking around in the lab. A sample of his DNA somehow got mixed in, and a human clone, me, was accidentally created aged forward to 13 years old. Instead of making me into a test case, and shaming Danny's family, Mr. Masters discretely sent me out for adoption, but my parents died. Somehow or another, I ended up meeting Danny and we figured things out, due to the uncanny resemblance and the fact that we have similar personalities and interests."

"I see." He paused before continuing. "So why are the two of you different sexes if you are his clone?"

"Well, after doing some research online, I think it might be Turner's Syndrome. You know, where the Y drops out and only the X is left? That explains why I'm short as well, hehe."

"But other than that, there's something different. I've looked at pictures of Danny, from Samantha's room. Have you noticed it as well?"

Unconsciously, she reached above her temples, underneath her bangs. After discovering that she had a widow's peak, while Danny didn't, it bothered her so much that she shaved it. Then she found out online she wasn't supposed to do that, so she had a hard time sleeping that night. Of course, it had fully grown back by now.

Mr. Manson continued. "You mentioned something interesting. DNA contamination. It seems to me that someone else's DNA must have gotten into the mix, maybe even just a small percent. Aren't you curious?"

Was he an investigator in his younger years? She wanted to avert her eyes but struggled not to. She wasn't a baby.

"I am," she answered honestly. "But it's not worth prying into. At most, it's only a small percent. It's not like I have a mother."

She had read fiction about scientists mixing their own DNA into clones. She would hurl if Vlad did the same.

"If it's alright with you, I could pull some strings with the Mayor and find out what he knows about this fiasco."

 _Oops, oops, oops!_ "No, please don't. I think it's better not to dig into this. If you do, my identity might get out and hurt the Fentons." _Or worse._

"It's up to you, after all." He leaned back from the table, and got up to wash his glass. With his back turned, he said, "But I don't think you can hide the curiosity, that is, if I were you. I would ask. If someone from the mayor's company made you, you should demand more answers. It's the least he owes you."

 _The man that tried to kill me? The one who tricked me and I called that man my father? No way_.

But in the end, as she said at the table alone in the kitchen with a full glass of milk, she knew that Mr. Manson was right. She wanted to know everything about herself, even if it hurt. Even if she never wanted to face the world again after finding out the truth.

But she feared to death what Vlad would do to her if she showed up in front of him again.

-1-

After the last class of the day, Danny asked Sam and Tucker if they would be up for helping Dani out.

"Sure thing!" Tucker said, adjusting his glasses for effect. "Time to show off my genius for a change. I'm an ace at geography!"

"Was that before or after you met Ms. Palm Pilot?" Sam joked.

"Hey! What's that got to do with her elegance?"

"But seriously, she hasn't come out of her room much since tutoring started. I've been feeling bad for her, but then again, it's thanks to Rick that I can do loops around you two in Trig."

"Don't mention Trig, please," Danny said with a groan. "Between Skulker ramping up his attacks these past few weeks and Technus hacking the school's computers, I've barely got enough sleep. Who can study?"

He couldn't even believe that it wasn't that long ago that he was missing his ghost powers.

"Now, now, and now you want to help Dani?" Sam said while ruffling his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can squeeze in some time for you."

Tucker nodded and elbowed Danny slightly. "You're in good hands here. You see, after that event freshman year, math has been a breeze! That's one thing I can thank Ember for."

Danny sighed. "At least she's been laying low. Wonder why?"

Tucker coughed.

"Ah, Ember," Sam added. "We shall remember her consideration for you in these harsh times. Now, who's ready to eat?"

"Before that," Mr. Lancer interrupted, holding a few poetry books in his hands. "Mind if I have a chat with you for a bit, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker, before nodding and following Mr. Lancer back into the classroom.

Mr. Lancer sat at his desk and turned to face him. "I don't mean to take up too much of your time, but I am curious on how things are going at the mayor's office. How are you enjoying your internship so far?"

"Well… it's been interesting so far. I see why Star was so enthusiastic about it. There's definitely a different world on the political side of things."

Danny was beginning to think that the Mayoral Internship was the best thing to happen in a while. Now that it was his job to follow Vlad around after school every other day except weekends, he was in the best position to prevent any mischief the old coot could be plotting. Plus, he enjoyed messing with him in a public setting, where Vlad couldn't do anything back… well, nothing serious. It was so much fun, he surprisingly found out he was learning.

Even though he knew Vlad was getting counseling from Spectra, he was surprised it was actually doing something. Vlad would get angry at his pranks, but then fail to do much. Usually he would challenge him to a ghost fight and blast him by now. Also, he seemed to be trying his best to thank people for their work, including Danny. It made Danny doubt he was still pompous, but he knew people couldn't change that fast.

Either way, he would try to take advantage of this time as much as he could.

He thought back to a recent meeting on the rising ghost threats. Many of the council members present suggested working with the Fentons, Dalv Corp, or the Men in White to increase ghost surveillance. In the end, they went the free route of continuing to encourage the Red Huntress and Danny Phantom to defend the town.

Danny got a suggestion in: "I think they would work harder if you provided free donuts."

Vlad glared at him for speaking out of turn, but laughed nervously. "What an interesting idea. What do you all think?"

Danny offered a sheepish grin for condolence.

"Why the suggestion of donuts, young man?" said Prestor Scott, who worked with local businesses. "It would be interesting if the businesses could get together and have promotions. Let's say, every $10 spent goes towards your town's protectors?"

"Why would ghosts like donuts, anyway?" added Tina Gonzalez, who was in charge of social media for the mayoral office. "And either of them could have an allergic reaction. If we cause the town's heroes to be offended, it will look terrible for our image."

The elderly local congressman, Harris Williams, stated, "Have you ever wondered if the Red Huntress is also a ghost?"

This opened another can of worms.

"Ahem," Vlad said to make a break in the room's chatter. "From what I understand, the Red Huntress is an independent ghost hunter that may or may not be in association with the Fenton's. I'm sure the city can interview these heroes to confirm the possibility of allergies and the like. Plus, from a study of businesses robbed by ghosts in the last six months, the most hit business is Sandy's Donuts. With that in mind, it is only natural to recommend it."

The meeting's attendees nodded.

After the meeting, Danny accompanied Vlad to his office. As they were walking through the hall, he recounted the agenda.

"Tomorrow, you have a meeting with the car dealership at 10, then you need to have a meeting on the Amity Fair promotions at 11:30. At 1PM, you are meeting with the mall investors to discuss the possibilities of a farmer's market. Then-"

"Daniel," Vlad started.

"Yes?"

"Donuts, really? Your motivations are obvious." Vlad looked at him in a seemingly condescending way. But then again, he always looked like that.

"Come on, right now I get beat up for nothing. I'd gladly take a lemon filled donut as a wage. Sprinkles would be nice too. Even just a glaze."

"A young lad like you needs to watch his sugar intake."

"Uh, hello? Teenager here? I live for sugar. I'm not sure why you have a problem. I mean, you're always like "Oh biscuits!" and "Butterscotch!" whenever things don't go how you want. If the donut thing goes through, I'll share with you."

Vlad gave him a blank stare. "Really now."

Danny shrugged. "Maybe not if you're going to be difficult."

Vlad looked disappointed, so Danny fought to keep a straight face.

They had arrived at Vlad's office, so they stepped inside. Vlad strode to his office desk then browsed through the papers, as if looking for something. In a moment, he found it.

"Daniel, my boy, please catalog the fair investors for me, with the pertinent information in a spreadsheet." He passed over the bundle of papers.

Danny got to work at a side desk.

After a moment of silence, Vlad quietly said, "Do you even know if Valerie likes donuts?"

"Huh?" Was he still on the donut thing? "Well, don't see why she wouldn't. I can ask Val about it when I get the chance."

"Hmm."

Another fifteen minutes went by with only the sound of typing. A call came in from another city looking for a partnership. Vlad successfully pulled the same pompous talk in a political sphere. Too bad he used it for villainy most of the time.

After the call was over, Danny felt him staring. Correction, he felt his killing intent. Vlad even triggered his ghost sense, so he had to be letting out a lot of his ectoplasmic energy.

He tried not to sound too sarcastic. "Need anything, Mayor Masters?" He was not going to call the man uncle in public, even as a joke. Not that he thought anyone was listening in on this guy's office, but anyone could walk in at any time.

"Well…I was thinking. There's something I've been meaning to apologize to you about."

 _Apologize, him?_ _Is counseling really getting him out of character?_

That got him to thinking, since Vlad absorbed future Plasmius, maybe he had some of future Vlad's memories, like he had Dan's? But then again, he never got the feeling Vlad felt in a fatherly way towards him. No, it was more like before the meteor happened.

"Like, what? The whole making everyone forget thing? I mean…"

Danny trailed off. He shouldn't have said anything.

Vlad got up with a shocked expression. "How…how do you know?"

"Desiree let it out of the bag. Relax, man. I can't do anything about it. In fact, I don't want to. It's a win, win right?"

"What do you mean, you don't want to reverse it? That makes no since. Fame, acceptance, respect? It's all you've ever wanted."

"No, that's what you've wanted. Anyway, I'm sure this room has a camera, and your eyes are glowing red, so I _think_ you should calm down. Before someone comes in here and sees you like that."

Not to mention he broke his 'Best Mayor' cup.

Vlad seemed to realize his current state and sat down, his eyes slowly transitioning from red to green. "It's not like you care."

"Anyway, Vlad…sorry I interrupted you. I don't know if you can take my word on it, but I don't want to ruin you. In fact, I think you are a pretty good mayor, as long as you aren't trying to cause trouble." He held back from mentioning his mother. "You know I'm honest right? When I want to be."

Vlad stared down at his broken cup, then pressed the intercom. "Melissa, can you please get me the ceramic glue?"

Melissa, the secretary, promptly responded, "Right away, Mr. Mayor!"

In thirty seconds, she delivered the glue. Danny got it and awkwardly collected the pieces from Vlad's desk. By now he had turned back to his desk and was answering an email from the state governor. Danny spread out the pieces on a scrap newspaper and began gluing the pieces together.

He kept wondering if he should break the silence or not, but decided to go ahead. There were only 10 minutes till he could go after all. "If that's okay… what did you want to apologize about?"

Vlad actually responded. "About the child…Danielle. I would like to apologize for making her, and the other failed clones. I shouldn't have done that."

"Ah."

 _Well, this is awkward._

Vlad continued. "Nor should have I tried to kill her. I haven't done many things right, have I?"

"Well, you did get the cat…"

"If I may ask, how is she?"

"She's doing well, actually. She's at S-" He caught himself in time. Even if Vlad was sane right now, who knows if he would try to do something crazy again. "…someone's house and seems to be fitting in there. She might even get adopted, who knows."

"That's good. I didn't deserve to be her father."

 _Is that self-pity?_

With that thought hitting a nerve, Danny added, "Plus, it's about a year too late for regret. I appreciate the apology, but I can't say I hate you for doing it. It's been great to get to know Danielle. She's her own person, and is like a kid sister to me. I hope you never clone anyone again. If you want kids, there's always donating your seed or something. Or you can go on a date?" He hoped too much of his anger wasn't showing.

"You know why I don't date, little badger."

Yeah, he knew. What would it take to get Vlad to get over his mom? Maybe if he could somehow get his aunt to lose weight? The two did look similar in their younger days, according to his mom's old photos.

"Yeah, I know," he said simply. Maybe if Vlad had a family of his own, he would stop pining in loneliness. Danny remembered when his friends turned on him when he was blinded by temporary riches; he only talked to those robots.

Wait. It was worth a shot.

"Hey Vlad. It's not as annoying as that mom AI you made, but would you like some robots? I mean, they look like my friends but you're smart, you can customize them. As long as you promise not to make them combat bots or something, I'll give them to you for free."

"Huh? What would I do with robots?"

"Unlike a cat, they talk back."

Mr. Lancer looked very pleased when he told him about participating in the meeting, and getting to learn about some of the people behind the scenes.

"It's great that you understand more of the political process, Mr. Fenton!" he said. "Now enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Right," Danny said, before rushing out.

-2-

Tucker breathed in the air as the trio walked into the Nasty Burger. Ah, his home turf. There was always a strong smell of Nasty Special Sauce. And he was pleased they came on Bacon Jr. Special Wednesday! Especially since _someone_ said they would be swinging by for food, he had to have an offering prepared, without letting Danny or Sam in on it of course.

Before placing orders, they walked to claim their usual seats, before they saw a familiar face.

"Guys, what took you so long?" Danielle called out with a wave from a large table near the back. "I'm _starving_."

When they got closer Tucker almost burst up laughing. The girl was clad head to toe in pastel pink, and he knew who was responsible. He wagged his eyes at Sam, who shook her head knowingly.

"Okay Dani, what are you wearing?" Danny said, gagging for visual effect.

"Hey, pink isn't _that_ bad. And it comes with free perks!"

"How could you? I didn't raise you to give into peer pressure," Danny said sarcastically, before snickering.

"Your wallet's too small for me to rely on you, Daddy," Danielle retorted with a grin of her own. "Mommy's house is where it's at." She gave a glance to her manicured nails.

"So your mom's buying the sundae then?"

Danielle glared at Danny, while Tucker held his belly in laughter.

After calming himself, Tucker gave Danny a friendly pat on the shoulder while wiping a tear out of his eye. "Hey man, maybe if you wear pink too, Sam's parents will approve of the wedding? They do say true men wear pink."

Sam quickly said, "Danny, if I ever catch you wearing anything that color, I'm not sure we can date, not to mention marriage." She turned away, as if disappointed.

Tucker continued the joke. "Come on Danny, don't let her cramp your style. If she loves you, she'll have to give in."

Danny shoved away Tucker's hand. "I don't want to wear pink. I like blue just fine. And even if I didn't, you know Sam. She's Ms. Stubborn!"

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be good!" Danny said.

Danielle banged on the table. "Hello people? I am an innocent girl who is starving for a burger. Someone buy me a burger."

Sam sighed. "Danny, Dani, your meals are on me. Tucker, you're on your own."

"Hey!" Tucker said before adding, "Wait does that mean you're buying meat?"

"Shut it."

They placed their orders with Valerie, whose shift conveniently was during this time. When Tucker ordered six burgers, Valerie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really going to eat all that?"

"Three for now, two for later, and one to go?"

"That'll be $12 dollars and 17 cents." Tucker had to admire her professionalism. She even took his order with a bored glare like everyone else.

Sam went back to the table while he waited for the orders. Then he got a text from Danny.

"Dude, ask her yourself," he said aloud before calling for Valerie from the side of the counter. She strode over.

"Tucker, I'm working?" she seethed with a friendly smile.

"For some reason Danny wants to ask if you like donuts?"

"Well that's random. I like them but I only eat half because I'm on a diet. Why is he asking? And not coming over here and asking himself." She kept glancing back; probably to make sure no one was in line.

"Hold on…" Tucker texted back then got a reply. "Huh? Vlad wanted to know?"

"V-what?! That's creepy."

"Something about Danny asking the politicians to give donuts to the Red Huntress and Danny Phantom to show appreciation for ghost busting."

"…I don't think that's going to go through."

"If you don't want your donut, I'll gladly take it off your hands."

"No way." Valerie huffed, then went back to the front to take someone's order.

Another employee gave him the orders.

After eating, the group went to work studying, with Tucker helping Danny and Sam helping Dani.

After thirty minutes, Danny's ghost sense went off. He stood up abruptly and started looking around. Dani was drinking at the time.

"Where is it?" Sam said, and Dani started getting up too.

"Gee, it makes me cry that I still have fans," came a voice from beside the table. "Calm down, will ya, dip stick, unless you want to make this joint rumble."

"Ember." Danny's eyes grew green.

Tucker rushed to stand in front of him. "Danny, she's not here to cause trouble."

"Unless you want to tango?" Ember added with a smile.

"…Then what are you here for?"

Tucker handed her the bag with the sandwich. "It's the Wednesday special."

She ate it while staring.

"Dude…" Sam started. "How did…Tucker get you…?"

"Yes, it's this kid's fault I'm addicted to these. Just what is with this sauce? How many calories are in this?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Have you tried the Nasty Chicken Ranch yet?" Danny said after a pause.

"I don't know what that is, but that sounds good. Say, I'm going to have a concert this Friday. Should be good. Now, now, I'm sure you'll deal with any trouble I cause. Since I'm warning you, buy me that sandwich."

Dani peeked under the table. "If you're trying the chicken ranch, you should also try the bacon sundae."

"Dani!" Danny whispered. "Don't give her any ideas."

Ember tilted her head and glared. "You people are trying to make me fat. See you all on Friday. And baby pop." She turned in Tucker's direction and smiled alluringly. "Call my name any time." Then she vanished.

The group stared at Tucker for a while.

He put his arms up in defense. "What? She's hot."

Danny put an arm around his shoulder. "Tucker, you know we're not going to let you live this down."

Sam patted his beret. "Nope."

Dani snickered.

Tucker sighed. "Don't you people need to study?!"

-3-

Vlad stared at the three robots that were clearly made to resemble Danny's two friends. The young badger must have clearly flown them into his house while he was still out.

 _Now how shall I use these?_

Every once in a while, that boy always showed a soft spot for Vlad's suffering. Although he was not one to be pitied, he would not waste the lad's good intentions. Vlad didn't even promise anything, and yet they were given without conditions. Oh, if he wanted to he could make his own, but these would do nicely for reprogramming. He had missed working in his lab anyway, and the repairs were just about done.

They would help him take over his new ghost territory.

-4-

Danny hummed to himself as Dani and Sam looked on from behind Sam's computer screen.

After they had split ways with Tucker, he asked Sam for a favor, namely, to use the computer at her place since she had the best money could buy.

Since he started dating Sam, her mom didn't say much when he came over anyway, so it wasn't such a big deal. Maybe Dani helped in that department?

"What it that?" Sam asked as he plugged in a memory card.

"Oh, you'll see."

He installed a program and then loaded it.

"I was working on this the other day. Turns out, Dan wasn't too bad with hacking software. He must have learned a thing or two from Vlad. Never did get good at math though, so not much help there."

He clicked on the view all button. Vlad appeared in his living room.

"Danny, how are you spying on Vlad right now?" Dani asked.

"Sam, you know those robots of you and Tucker? I gave them to Vlad. I'm sure he'll mess with the program for whatever he's up to, but he won't find this feature since it's separate from the main chip."

Sam gasped. "So we can see what he's up to?"

"Vlad still talks to himself." Dani commented. "What's this about a ghost territory?"

"That doesn't sound that bad in itself," said Sam. "If he's messing in the ghost zone, that should mean he'll stay out of trouble here, for now."

Danny grinned. "Of course, we'll be watching to make sure it stays that way. Sam, if you and Tucker can be in charge of this, and I'll tell you how it works. We'll ask him tomorrow to see if he can make something to monitor the feeds from his PDA as well. And for the other piece of my plan, Dani, if I may ask."

"Anything to help, cousin!" Dani saluted.

"Help me with this, will you?"

He opened the web browser and typed in the Classy Singles website.

"You…really?" Her eyes shined mischievously.

"It's time to get the old fruit loop a date."

If Vlad wouldn't get over his mom on his own, Danny would find someone who could make him.


End file.
